The Weight Of Us
by for.another.happy.ending
Summary: La Guerre a fait des ravages, mais la vie doit continuer. Harry comprend peu à peu que ce qu'il avait imaginé n'est plus ce qu'il désire. Draco, lui, n'a plus le loisir de désirer quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est survivre à sa dernière année à Poudlard. Avec un avenir aussi incertain, le présent est tout ce qu'ils ont.
1. Chapitre 1 - Le procès des Malfoy

Je me lance sur le grand fandom d'Harry Potter, avec un peu d'appréhension mais surtout beaucoup d'enthousiasme !

J'ai écris quelques chapitres et je ne doute pas que j'irais jusqu'au bout ; je ne peux néanmoins pas vous donner de date de publication.  
L'histoire prend en compte les livres en dehors de l'Épilogue.  
La romance sera sans doute un peu longue à se mettre en place. J'aime poser le décor comme il se doit et travailler sur l'évolution des personnages.  
Enfin, en ce qui concerne les noms, tous sont ceux de la version française en dehors de Draco Malfoy et de Severus Snape, une habitude que j'ai prise en lisant sur ce fandom.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
****Le procès des Malfoy**

Harry contemplait silencieusement le plafond. Le soleil se couchait. Il pouvait voir la lumière baisser peu à peu, laissant la chambre dans la pénombre. Dans ses bras, Ginny respirait lentement. Peut-être s'était-elle endormie ?

"Tu as lu la Gazette, aujourd'hui ?"

Ou peut-être pas. Harry soupira. Son regard fut attiré par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il était seul, il avait envie d'être avec Ginny. Lorsqu'il était avec elle, il avait envie d'être seul. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

"Non." répondit-il, une éternité plus tard. "Pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant ?"

Ginny haussa les épaules. "C'était plus ou moins la même chose que d'habitude." dit-elle. "Kingsley a envoyé tous les Aurors du Ministère à la poursuite des Mangemorts. Il paraît que certains d'entre eux se sont rendus d'eux-mêmes."

"Rien de nouveau, alors." soupira Harry.

Ginny s'étira entre ses bras, puis se redressa brusquement. "Si, j'allais oublier ! Ils ont parlé de Poudlard. Le château va être rénové pendant l'été, pour pouvoir accueillir à nouveau des élèves en septembre."

Harry revit défiler dans sa tête des images de la Bataille de Poudlard. Les escaliers détruits, les salles de classe dévastées, les murs effondrés. Il n'imaginait pas que les choses puissent être à nouveau normales, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire, une fois que j'aurais terminé mes études." reprit Ginny. Son regard flamboyait. Il y avait cette passion en elle qui attirait irrésistiblement Harry, et en même temps, il avait du mal à la côtoyer de près. Il se sentait trop loin de son monde, dans lequel existaient encore les rêves d'avenir et les joies simples de la vie.

"Ah oui ?" demanda-t-il, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Il n'y avait plus qu'ici et maintenant pour lui. Le passé était trop douloureux, le futur trop incertain.

"Je veux faire du Quidditch. Je veux devenir une joueuse professionnelle." Le regard de Ginny s'était fait plus brillant encore alors qu'elle disait cela. Harry se demanda comment son regard pouvait être ainsi, quand le sien était si terne dès qu'il le croisait dans un miroir.

"Je vais m'entraîner tous les jours." poursuivit Ginny. "Je suis sûre que nous allons gagner la Coupe cette année ! Bien sûr, il faudra que tu m'acceptes dans l'équipe, et avant que tu ne le proposes sache que non, je refuse tout favoritisme de ta part, mais j'écraserai les autres aux sélections de toute façon."

Harry approuva d'un bref hochement de tête. Il ne doutait pas des talents de Ginny, mais le Quidditch ne l'intéressait plus vraiment ces derniers temps.

"J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ron." annonça-t-il, pour ne plus parler de Quidditch. « Apparemment, Hermione lui a fait faire beaucoup de tourisme en Australie. Elle l'a emmené, je cite, _dans les endroits les plus ennuyeux qu'on puisse imaginer_. Ils rentreront demain par Portoloin, avec les parents d'Hermione."

Harry avait hâte de revoir ses meilleurs amis. Hermione avait entrepris ce voyage en Australie pour retrouver ses parents, leur rendre les souvenirs qu'elle leur avait volé pour les protéger, et les ramener avec elle en Angleterre. Il avait paru tout naturel que Ron parte avec elle. Harry avait été invité à se joindre à eux, mais il avait poliment refusé. Il s'était dit qu'ils seraient mieux sans lui, surtout maintenant qu'ils formaient un couple. Et puis, il savait que Ginny s'attendait à ce qu'il reste. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il reprenne sa relation avec elle là où elle s'était terminée, après l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

"Maman sera contente." commenta Ginny, tirant momentanément Harry de ses pensées moroses. Mrs. Weasley n'avait pas eu beaucoup de raisons d'être heureuse, ces derniers temps. Quelques semaines plus tôt, pour commencer, il y avait eu l'enterrement de Fred. Ensuite, Charlie était reparti en Roumanie s'occuper de ses dragons. Mr. Weasley avait repris le travail et passait beaucoup de temps au Ministère, tout comme Percy, qui était désormais l'assistant de son père. Il semblait s'en contenter. Il avait laissé derrière lui ses vieux rêves de gloire et ses ambitions démesurées. George, lui, était parti s'installer quelques temps chez Bill et Fleur. Il avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de la maison dans laquelle il avait grandi avec son frère jumeau. Mrs. Weasley était très affectée par tout cela, mais elle ne faisait de reproches à personne. Elle savait que tous avaient besoin de faire leur deuil. Et ils le faisaient chacun à leur façon.

C'était Ginny, finalement, qui avait été le pilier de la famille. Elle avait été très présente pour tout le monde, en dépit de sa propre peine. Elle essayait d'aller de l'avant. Harry voyait bien qu'elle était la seule à en être capable. Lui, comme tous les autres, semblaient attendre que quelqu'un les autorise à ne plus être malheureux.

"Viens." ordonna doucement Ginny, en se relevant. "Ça va être l'heure du dîner." Elle entraîna Harry à sa suite dans les escaliers, prenant la direction de la cuisine. Là, ils trouvèrent Mrs. Weasley, qui préparait le repas en silence. Habituellement, elle aurait allumé la radio et chanté en chœur avec Célestina Moldubec. Mais elle était devenue très discrète, n'élevait plus la voix, ne s'énervait pas. Elle se plongeait dans ses tâches ménagères, repassait plusieurs fois les mêmes vêtements, cuisinait du matin au soir. Harry posa sur elle un regard triste. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'apitoyer davantage, Ginny rejoignit sa mère et l'aborda en souriant. À l'annonce du retour prochain de Ron, le visage de Mrs. Weasley s'illumina.

Peut-être seraient-ils tous heureux à nouveau, un jour, songea Harry, en dressant la table pour le dîner.

OoO

Ils étaient de retour. Tous les trois, comme avant. Comme toujours. Y avait-il vraiment eu une vie avant Ron et Hermione ?

Harry les regardait en souriant. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait craint de les fréquenter maintenant que leur relation avait évoluée. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de changements, en vérité. Ils se disputaient toujours régulièrement, bien que jamais sérieusement. Hermione levait toujours les yeux au ciel lorsque Ron disait quelque chose de stupide, et Ron adressait toujours à Harry le regard spécial « elle est folle, cette fille » dès qu'Hermione s'enthousiasmait pour quelque chose qui les dépassait tous les deux. Leur retour au Terrier avait ramené de la joie dans la maison, et leur voyage en Australie semblait leur avoir fait du bien.

"C'était agréable, de prendre un peu de distance, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé." admit d'ailleurs Hermione, comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées d'Harry. Celui-ci s'était installé sur le sol de la chambre de Ron, face à ses meilleurs amis, qui étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit.

"J'imagine." soupira Harry.

"Comment c'était, ici ?" Hermione posait la question, mais au fond, elle savait déjà. Harry avait compris depuis longtemps qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se garda donc de répondre, haussant simplement les épaules. Puis il baissa les yeux et saisit l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette, qui était roulé en boule près de la poubelle, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu l'y lancer sans y parvenir. Il n'avait pas lu le journal depuis une éternité, laissant Ginny s'en charger à sa place et lui faire le résumé de ce qu'il y avait d'important. Mais il ressentait le besoin soudain de s'occuper l'esprit, Ron venant de lancer Hermione sur le sujet de la rentrée à Poudlard.

_Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, souhaite s'exprimer au sujet de l'Élu. Il demande à ce que tout le monde respecte le silence d'Harry Potter et le laisse faire le deuil de ses amis perdus._

Harry tourna la page, Ginny l'ayant déjà informé que Kingsley répétait souvent cette annonce depuis la fin de la guerre. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur un article qui citait le Ministre.

_Les Gardiens d'Azkaban remplacés par des sorciers entraînés à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, nous annonce le Ministre de la Magie !_

Le titre donnait l'information principale, et l'article qui suivait n'émettait que des hypothèses, si bien qu'Harry sentit bientôt son attention dériver. Il allait refermer le journal et tenter courageusement de s'impliquer dans la conversation de ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Draco Malfoy. Ou plutôt avec une photographie en noir et blanc de Draco Malfoy, sur laquelle celui-ci le regardait avec une haine qui lui était très familière. Les deux autres Malfoy étaient également présents, sur deux autres clichés qui entouraient l'article. Harry se figea en découvrant le titre.

_Le procès tant attendu va enfin avoir lieu !_

OoO

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait ici. Il savait seulement que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. La veille, dans la chambre de Ron, il avait prétendu être fatigué et il était allé se coucher. Les yeux d'Hermione l'avaient suivi, mais il avait supposé qu'elle pensait qu'il échappait à la discussion sur Poudlard. Ce qui était vrai, mais il y avait autre chose. Il n'avait jamais raconté à ses amis ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé dans la Forêt Interdite. Il avait seulement expliqué que Voldemort l'avait cru vaincu et il n'en avait pas dit davantage. Rien à propos de sa résurrection, et rien non plus au sujet de Narcissa Malfoy. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il savait seulement qu'il détestait repenser à tout cela. Au fond, peut-être qu'une partie de lui regrettait de ne pas avoir suivi Dumbledore dans l'au-delà.

Et voilà où il en était, marchant au milieu de la foule qui se pressait dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Il avançait rapidement, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Son attitude devait probablement dissuader les autres sorciers de l'aborder, car il lui suffisait d'entendre les murmures qui s'élevaient sur son passage pour savoir qu'il avait été reconnu. C'est avec soulagement qu'il s'engouffra dans un ascenseur. Trois hommes parlaient entre eux d'un problème de maintenance magique, et Harry profita de leur inattention pour dissimuler sa cicatrice en ramenant ses cheveux sur son front. Enfin, il sortit et se dirigea vers les cachots, refoulant au passage tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit. À son grand soulagement, la silhouette massive de Kingsley Shacklebolt se détachait du groupe qui se tenait dans le couloir.

Le silence se fit lorsqu'il s'approcha. Dans les yeux du Ministre de la Magie, il put voir l'étonnement apparaître puis s'estomper presque aussitôt. C'était un homme d'action, et c'est pourquoi il dirigeait lui-même tous les procès des Mangemorts. Il avait respecté et soutenu la décision d'Harry de rester en dehors de tout ça jusqu'à présent. Accepterait-il ce revirement soudain ?

"Je souhaiterais assister au procès." déclara calmement Harry. Des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt parmi le groupe qui attendait devant la porte des cachots. Shacklebolt les fit taire en hochant simplement la tête.

"Suivez-nous, alors." dit-il. "Il est l'heure de commencer." Sur ces mots, il pénétra dans la salle, le groupe de sorciers et de sorcières sur les talons. Tous faisaient partie du Département de la Justice Magique. Harry les laissa le dépasser et s'installer tout autour du Ministre, tandis que lui se choisissait une place à l'écart dans les gradins. Il remarqua l'absence de l'habituel fauteuil muni de chaînes au milieu de la salle. Hermione lui avait expliqué que Kingsley tentait de convaincre le monde sorcier que ce dont ils avaient besoin désormais était de justice, et non de vengeance ou de cruauté. Harry supposa que cela expliquait cette nouvelle façon de procéder.

Le procès n'était pas officiellement ouvert au public, mais toute personne ayant souffert directement ou indirectement des agissements du ou des Mangemorts en question pouvaient demander à être présents. Alors, bien sûr, les gradins se remplirent rapidement. La place autour d'Harry resta cependant libre, et il remercia silencieusement Kingsley pour cela. Ses demandes répétées à travers la presse semblaient porter leurs fruits. On le laissait tranquille, et il en était profondément soulagé.

"Faites les entrer." ordonna Kingsley. Sa voix grave perça le brouhaha des conversations, et l'attention générale se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte au fond de la salle.

Les trois Malfoy firent leur entrée, escortés de trois gardiens. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas aussi effrayants que des Détraqueurs, mais leurs visages inexpressifs et leurs postures raides donnaient une impression étrange. Après les avoir examinés un instant de plus, Harry se détourna des gardiens pour observer les Malfoy.

Ses yeux glissèrent tout d'abord sur Lucius, avec une certaine réticence. Il découvrit un homme grand et maigre, au regard vide et désespéré. Un tric nerveux faisait s'agiter sa paupière gauche. À ses côtés se tenait Narcissa, la tête haute mais les yeux brillants de larmes. Sa main effleurait celle de son fils, pour le rassurer ou se rassurer elle-même, peut-être les deux. Draco, lui, restait impassible. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête à cet instant.

Soudain, des cris et des insultes se mirent à fuser de toute part. Kingsley intervint aussitôt pour calmer la foule, rappelant posément à tout le monde qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien par la violence.

"La brutalité et la cruauté, nous les avons connues à travers les actes des Mangemorts." déclara-t-il. "Ne soyons pas comme ils ont été." Lorsque le silence fut revenu, le Ministre se tourna vers les Malfoy. "Nous savons tous ici quels sont les crimes que vous avez commis. Et vous savez très sûrement quel est le sort réservé à ceux qui portent la Marque."

Harry serra les poings malgré lui. Ginny lui avait lu un article dans la Gazette, au début de l'été, qui expliquait que le Département de la Justice Magique s'était réuni et avait voté à l'unanimité une nouvelle loi. Désormais, tous ceux qui portaient la Marque seraient envoyés à Azkaban pour y passer le restant de leurs jours. Cette décision avait quelque peu apaisé la fureur de la communauté des sorciers, qui réclamait vengeance pour leurs morts et leurs blessés. Il n'était plus question désormais qu'un homme tel que Lucius Malfoy échappe à la prison en prétendant avoir été soumis à l'Imperium.

"Montrez-nous." exigea Kingsley. Les gardiens s'approchèrent des Malfoy pour saisir leurs bras avec brusquerie. Ils révélèrent les trois Marques des Ténèbres, déjà moins nettes maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus. Kingsley rétablit de nouveau le silence, qui avait été troublé une nouvelle fois par une vague de murmures choqués.

"Si quelqu'un souhaite parler en faveur des Malfoy, qu'il s'exprime maintenant."

Harry se leva. Aussitôt, Draco tourna la tête dans sa direction et son regard le transperça. Avant cet instant, il n'avait même pas paru remarquer sa présence. Mais maintenant, ses yeux semblaient dire "Encore là, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? La sentence n'est-elle pas assez terrible pour toi ?" Harry comprit à travers cette haine presque palpable que Narcissa n'avait pas raconté à son fils ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite. Sinon, peut-être Draco aurait-il compris que lui, Harry Potter, avait une dette envers sa famille.

"Je souhaiterais parler en faveur de Narcissa Malfoy." Cette fois, Kingsley leva le bras d'un air autoritaire avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. Draco, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de sa mère, comme s'il voulait la protéger. Le public semblait partager sa perplexité.

"Mrs Malfoy a joué un rôle déterminant dans la Bataille de Poudlard." déclara Harry. La perplexité laissa place à la colère. Captant les regards orageux et les expressions outrées des sorciers et des sorcières qui l'entouraient, Harry s'empressa de reprendre la parole. "Mrs Malfoy a pris des risques considérables. Elle a menti à Voldemort. C'est grâce à elle qu'il m'a cru mort. Si elle lui avait dit la vérité, je ne serais plus là pour en parler..."

Draco regarda sa mère avec surprise et Narcissa saisit sa main et la serra entre ses doigts pour toute réponse. Harry assista à l'échange muet sans comprendre pourquoi il se sentait soudain si malheureux.

"Et pour quelles raisons aurait-elle fait cela ?" interrogea Kingsley. Harry savait qu'il le croyait, mais il avait besoin de plus d'informations. Il comprenait.

"Elle voulait faire en sorte que les Mangemorts retournent à Poudlard." expliqua-t-il. "Elle voulait voir son fils et s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie."

"Ses raisons étaient donc égoïstes." commenta Kingsley.

"Mais elle m'a quand même sauvé la vie." insista Harry. "De plus, j'ai souvent combattu les Mangemorts, et elle n'a jamais été à leurs côtés durant les batailles, à l'exception de celle de Poudlard. À mes yeux, elle ne mérite le sort qui est réservé aux autres."

Il fut obligé de prendre une grande inspiration avant d'ajouter :

"Tout comme Draco Malfoy".

Mais, plutôt que de la reconnaissance, c'était de la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de Draco.

"Décidons-nous d'abord au sujet de Narcissa Malfoy." répondit Kingsley. "Qu'attendez-vous de nous, Potter ?"

"Je souhaiterais qu'elle soit graciée." Les murmures reprirent, à la grande exaspération d'Harry. Il avait hâte que tout ceci soit terminé.

"Que ceux qui sont en faveur lèvent la main." ordonna le Ministre. Quelques mains se levèrent timidement. Harry balaya la foule du regard, et davantage de mains s'élevèrent. Kingsley compta à voix haute, puis il hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Narcissa.

"Narcissa Malfoy. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par cette cour de justice et par ma fonction de Ministre de la Magie, je vous gracie. Les biens que vous avez acquis par le biais de votre mariage vont seront retirés, mais vous conserverez l'héritage de votre propre famille. Le Manoir Malfoy sera saisi, vous ne pourrez donc pas y retourner."

Narcissa ne réagit pas. Elle ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Elle restait simplement là, et serrait désespérément la main de son fils.

"Que va-t-il arriver à Draco ?" demanda-t-elle. Encore une fois, c'était tout ce dont elle se souciait. Harry ressentit à nouveau cette tristesse soudaine, et il comprit que l'attitude de Narcissa lui faisait penser à sa propre mère. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre contenance.

"Eh bien..." Kingsley se tourna vers Harry, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'il reprenne son étonnante défense, mais quelqu'un lui coupa la parole.

"Je peux parler pour moi-même."

Harry fronça les sourcils. L'intervention de Draco n'avait apparemment pas été au goût de l'assistance, qui avait repris ses murmures de plus belle, mais ils furent ignorés cette fois-ci.

"Vous souhaitez donc présenter votre propre défense, Mr. Malfoy ?"voulut s'assurer Kingsley.

"Exactement."

Kingsley parut troublé, mais il hocha tout de même la tête en direction de Draco, l'invitant à s'exprimer.

"Je ne nierais pas mon implication dans cette Guerre." commença Draco. Son ton était plein de fougue et de rancune. "J'ai toujours été fier de ma famille de Sang-Pur et de notre allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai même été flatté de porter sa Marque… En tout cas, au début. Puis il est venu vivre sous notre toit, il a torturé mon père, forcé ma mère à le servir comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire domestique. Et il m'a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore. Il m'a forcé à torturer des gens. Nous, les Malfoy, étions en disgrâce. J'avais échoué dans la tâche qu'il m'avait confiée. Si j'avais été comme ses autres fidèles, ses véritables fidèles, j'aurais eu honte de moi. Mais je n'éprouvais que de la haine, et de cet instant jusqu'à la fin je n'ai fait que haïr le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'avais enfin compris à quoi cette allégeance allait nous mener. Mais nous étions trop impliqués, et il n'était pas question de lui échapper. Pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, j'étais désespéré et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour racheter le nom de ma famille auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour que mon père retrouve sa gloire d'antan et que ma mère ne soit plus asservie. Je n'étais pas certain que le camp adverse puisse l'emporter, mais je devais continuer à croire qu'il ne le ferait pas. Ou sinon, ça en aurait été fini de ma famille. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était notre seule chance. Mais j'ai été..."

Draco s'interrompit. Son regard glissa sur son père. Lucius n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du procès, mais sa bouche formait maintenant un pli amer. Il regardait fixement devant lui, comme pour prétendre qu'il n'entendait pas ce que disait son fils. Narcissa pressa de nouveau la main de Draco, et celui-ci se remit aussitôt à parler.

"J'ai été lâche." dit-il, et les mots semblaient très difficiles à prononcer pour lui. "Malgré ma détermination et mon désespoir, je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. J'ai fui la Bataille. J'ai fui jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mes parents. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je suis un Malfoy. Parce que je suis un Sang-Pur. Parce que je croyais que notre cause était juste. Mais aussi parce qu'il y avait une menace sans cesse au-dessus de nos têtes. Et cette menace, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même."

Le discours tout entier avait été prononcé avec un tel talent qu'aucun murmure n'était venu le troubler. Harry regarda Draco. Ils se tenait la tête haute, mais pas comme si le monde lui appartenait, pas comme lorsqu'il paradait autrefois dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il assumait simplement. Il assumait ce qu'il avait fait. Il assumait ce qu'il avait été : un lâche. À cet instant, il était impressionnant, et son père paraissait vieux et faible à côté de lui. Narcissa le regardait avec émotion.

"Veuillez tous attendre un moment." réclama Kingsley. Il fit volte-face et s'entretint avec ses proches conseillers, ignorant momentanément le reste de l'assemblée. Certains semblaient plongés dans une profonde réflexion, d'autres affichaient clairement leur désapprobation. Harry réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle.

Finalement, Kingsley fit de nouveau face aux Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy. Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par cette cour de justice et par ma fonction de Ministre de la Magie, je vous gracie. Tout comme votre mère, vous n'irez pas à Azkaban. Mais ne vous croyez pas tiré d'affaire : au moindre faux pas, vous irez rejoindre les Mangemorts. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez devenir un citoyen modèle. Pour nous prouver que vous méritez votre place parmi notre communauté, malgré les évènements tragiques auxquels vous avez pris part, vous devrez dès la rentrée de septembre retourner à Poudlard. Vous terminerez vos études là-bas, comme tous les élèves de votre génération qui le souhaiteront. Puis vous vous efforcerez de réparer les torts que vous avez causés. Est-ce que tout ceci est bien clair pour vous, Mr. Malfoy ?"

Le regard de Draco parut s'assombrir. Narcissa, elle, laissa échapper des larmes de soulagement.

"Oui." répondit Draco, sans baisser les yeux. Harry ne regretta pas de ne pas être intervenu. L'âge de Draco, la responsabilité de ses parents, tout cela, les membres du Ministère en avaient conscience. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Comment défendait-on une personne qu'on avait haïe si longtemps ?

"Quelqu'un souhaite-t-il parler en faveur de Lucius Malfoy ?" interrogea Kingsley.

Harry se raidit sur son banc. Il aurait certes pu faire quelque chose pour Draco, mais il ne pourrait jamais défendre Lucius. Il le revoyait encore, pendant la Bataille du Ministère, juste avant que Sirius ne tombe derrière le voile. Il se souvenait aussi du journal intime, glissé dans les affaires de Ginny, qui avait bien failli provoquer sa mort. Lucius avait fait trop de mal.

"Personne ?" insista Kingsley. Il semblait prêt à rendre son verdict. Draco ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et il fit un pas en avant. Mais Narcissa saisit de nouveau sa main, horrifiée, et le tira fermement en arrière. Lucius assista à la scène avec le même regard vide qu'il avait eu tout au long du procès. Puis, il s'avança lui-même d'un pas.

"C'est une bataille que j'ai perdue il y a longtemps." déclara-t-il. Il n'ajouta rien. Narcissa pleurait silencieusement, et Draco se raccrochait à sa mère, le regard fixé sur son père comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait les poings serrés. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

"Lucius Malfoy." commença Kingsley, de sa voix grave qui résonnait dans toute la pièce. "Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par cette cour de justice et par ma fonction de Ministre de la Magie, je vous condamne à la perpétuité. Vous passerez le reste de votre vie dans une cellule, à Azkaban, pour expier vos crimes."

Un gardien entraîna Lucius, qui eut tout juste le temps de déposer un dernier baiser sur la joue de sa femme et de serrer l'épaule de son fils. Narcissa et Draco le regardèrent s'en aller, blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils ne savaient plus que faire ni où aller. Harry se leva brusquement et quitta la salle souterraine, certain que ce souvenir n'avait pas fini de le hanter.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Retour à Poudlard

Et c'est parti pour un second chapitre !

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 2**  
**Retour à Poudlard**

Ils avaient emménagés dans un minuscule appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, au-dessus d'un magasin abandonné pendant la guerre. Draco détestait cet endroit de tout son cœur. Lui qui n'avait connu que le luxe de son manoir, puis celui de Poudlard, n'avait pas été préparé à vivre entre les murs humides et le plancher grinçant de son nouveau logement. L'odeur de moisi qui y régnait constamment le dégoûtait. Mais ça, ce n'était rien face à ce qu'il ressentait devant les sacrifices auxquels sa mère devait consentir.

À la mi-août, un mois après le procès, Narcissa avait déjà vendu la plupart de ses bijoux et de ses tableaux pour payer les deux premiers loyers et acheter quelques meubles. Elle n'avait rien pu récupérer au Manoir Malfoy ; elle n'avait eu accès qu'au coffre-fort de sa famille à Gringotts. Et ce coffre-fort ne contenait plus grand-chose. Lucius s'était servi largement, s'étant endetté auprès de tous les autres Mangemorts dans ses vaines tentatives pour regagner sa place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà donc où ils en étaient : ruinés, forcés de vivre comme des miséreux.

Narcissa essayait désespérément de repartir du bon pied, mais le seul travail qu'on avait accepté de lui donner était celui d'assistante, dans une échoppe crasseuse de l'allée des Embrumes, où un apothicaire édenté vendait des ingrédients tous plus immondes les uns que les autres. Draco était révolté par la situation de sa mère, dont il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle travaillerait un jour. Il détestait être pauvre, et, si c'était possible, il détestait encore plus l'idée de devoir retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée.

À la fin de l'été, Narcissa vendit ses derniers bijoux – y compris son alliance, dont elle se sépara bien à regret – pour acheter à son fils des robes neuves et du matériel scolaire en bon état, même si elle fut malgré tout obligée de prendre certaines choses d'occasion. Draco n'avait jamais eu aussi peu envie de retourner dans l'école qui avait pourtant été un second foyer pour lui pendant de nombreuses années. Il n'était plus personne maintenant, et ce sentiment le rongeait.

Alors, lorsque sa mère lui annonça que le magasin en-dessous de leur appartement était sur le point d'être vendu et que la nouvelle propriétaire ne voulait pas que des Mangemorts vivent au-dessus, il sentit qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter cette humiliation supplémentaire.

"Alors quoi ?" s'emporta-t-il. "Nous devrions aller vivre dans un endroit encore plus minable ?"

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration.

"Je crois que nous devrions aller chez Andromeda."

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il savait qui était Andromeda, bien sûr. Il connaissait les noms de tous les membres de sa famille, sur plusieurs générations. Mais Andromeda n'avait plus été digne de figurer sur leur arbre généalogique depuis déjà bien longtemps.

"Andromeda ?" répéta-t-il, scandalisé. "Mais elle a épousé un Moldu ! Donné naissance à une Auror à moitié folle, qui a épousé cet idiot de loup-garou ! Tu penses vraiment qu'on est tombés aussi bas ?"

Narcissa leva le menton d'un air provocateur.

"Considérant le fait que ma sœur est aujourd'hui davantage respectée que nous, je crois que oui, nous sommes tombés aussi bas. Et puis, tu sais, même si je n'ai pas toujours approuvé ses choix... Elle reste ma sœur."

"Bellatrix aussi était ta sœur." marmonna Draco.

Il se souvenait très bien de sa tante Bellatrix. Il avait été presque aussi soulagé par sa mort que par celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Andromeda n'a rien à voir avec elle." assura Narcissa. Tout en parlant, elle recousait tant bien que mal un chemisier. Elle évitait ainsi le regard de son fils. "Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, pour lui demander si elle pouvait nous héberger toi et moi."

"Tu n'as pas fait ça ?"

"Si, je l'ai fait." répondit Narcissa, sur le ton du défi. "J'y pense depuis quelques temps, déjà. Je me doutais bien qu'on ne nous laisserait pas vivre éternellement sur le Chemin de Traverse, et on ne peut pas dire que mon travail ne sente pas la magie noire à plein nez, alors je suis encore loin de nous avoir réhabilités. Andromeda peut nous aider, Draco. Et elle est d'accord pour le faire."

Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, qui lui faisait l'effet d'être un gros bloc de pierre. "Vraiment ?" s'étonna-t-il à voix haute. Il n'imaginait pas que quelqu'un puisse souhaiter les aider désormais. Il voyait bien la façon dont on les regardait, dans la rue. Les mendiants étaient plus appréciés qu'eux.

"Vraiment." confirma Narcissa. Elle souriait maintenant, tout en pliant soigneusement son chemisier grossièrement recousu. Son ton se voulait réconfortant, cette fois-ci, mais Draco n'arrivait pas à se sentir mieux. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'abandonner le peu qu'il leur restait, même si c'était un appartement minable qu'il détestait profondément. Il trouvait horrible qu'on les chasse purement et simplement alors que sa mère avait vendu tout ce qu'elle possédait pour payer le loyer exorbitant de ce taudis.

"Andromeda m'a répondu ce matin." ajouta Narcissa. "Elle s'est montrée très aimable, je dois dire, considérant le fait que nous n'avions plus eu de contacts depuis son mariage."

"Je ne veux pas y aller." s'entendit dire Draco. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de protester. Il n'arrivait pas à être reconnaissant, pas quand sa vie avait pris une tournure aussi dramatique.

"Tu n'auras pas à aller là-bas si tu n'en as pas envie. Du moins, pas avant les prochaines vacances. J'emménagerais après ton départ pour Poudlard, j'ai réussi à négocier avec la propriétaire."

"Tu veux dire que tu l'as payée." traduisit Draco inutilement.

Narcissa ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se leva et s'enroula dans un long manteau noir, sous lequel elle glissa sa baguette, la dissimulant habilement dans une poche intérieure. Le regard de Draco s'attarda sur sa mère, sa longue silhouette fine et son maintien toujours parfait. Elle aussi avait tout perdu dans cette guerre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle travaillait dans une boutique en tant qu'_assistante_, que les passants l'insultaient dans la rue, qu'elle devait faire contrôler sa baguette au Ministère tous les mois pour prouver qu'elle n'utilisait aucun sort dangereux.

En vérité, elle n'utilisait plus du tout sa baguette. Elle semblait en avoir peur. Draco se souvenait de quand la peur s'était installée dans leurs vies. Il se souvenait de ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, dans le Manoir Malfoy, à l'époque où le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était approprié leur maison. Si sa mère trouvait la force d'affronter le monde plein de haine qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, alors Draco le devait aussi. Résigné, il saisit son manuel de potions et s'appuya contre le mur. Il allait être un citoyen modèle, non pas parce que le Ministère l'avait ordonné, mais parce que c'était le seul moyen de survivre.

Il était un Malfoy. Il survivrait quoi qu'il arrive.

OoO

Ginny le bouscula en passant. Harry la suivit du regard avec un pincement au cœur. Ses cheveux roux formaient comme une bannière de feu, qui disparaissait peu à peu au milieu des élèves qui se rassemblaient sur le quai. Elle aurait mérité mieux que ce qu'il lui avait fait. Rompre avec elle juste avant la rentrée n'était pas de très bon goût, mais il n'avait pas su comment faire autrement. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à se mentir. Il n'était plus à l'aise dans leur relation, il ne ressentait plus rien.

Peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec Ginny, sûrement même, car il ne ressentait plus grand-chose de manière générale. Hermione s'en inquiétait beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Elle l'observait à cet instant même avec grand intérêt, tout en caressant distraitement Pattenrond qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le regard de Ron passa de l'un à l'autre, suspicieusement.

"Encore à sermon à propos de Ginny ?" demanda-t-il à Hermione sur un ton de reproche. "Parce que si j'ai été forcé de promettre de ne pas m'en mêler, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu en aurais le droit !"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. "Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler !" démentit-elle. "Même si mon point de vue en tant que femme pourrait être utile à Harry."

"Mon point de vue en tant que meilleur ami pourrait être utile aussi !" fit valoir Ron.

"N'en parlons plus." trancha Harry. Il s'éloigna en direction du Poudlard Express, tirant sa valise derrière lui. La présence rassurante d'Hedwige lui manquait. C'était la première rentrée qu'il faisait sans elle.

"N'oublie pas de nous écrire, Harry !" lança Mrs. Weasley, le poussant à se retourner. Il acquiesça vivement, et rendit à cette femme qui était presque comme une mère pour lui le petit sourire contrit qu'elle lui avait adressé. Elle avait passé les derniers jours à tenter de réconforter Ginny, mais son regard lui disait maintenant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il avait brisé le coeur de sa fille. Il était toujours dans son coeur à elle, son coeur de mère.

Harry se détourna. Il n'avait que trop profité de tout cela. La famille Weasley n'était pas la sienne, peu importe à quel point il avait pu le souhaiter. Ginny était celle qui avait besoin de la présence et du soutien de ses proches, surtout après qu'elle ait tenté de leur remonter le moral tout au long de l'été. Harry devait se mettre de côté, il le savait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner chez les Weasley. Mais il n'oublierait pas de leur écrire, et de leur témoigner sa gratitude, aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

Un contrôleur siffla pour annoncer que le train n'allait pas tarder à s'élancer le long des rails. Harry aperçut Ron et Hermione, qui partaient s'installer dans le premier wagon pour honorer leurs devoirs de préfets-en-chef. Il se résolut donc à trouver un compartiment juste pour lui. Mais, comme toujours, Harry était arrivé en retard. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés, ce qui le força à marcher le long du couloir étroit en traînant toujours péniblement sa valise.

Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur le compartiment à sa gauche, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient Neville et Luna. Il entra en esquissant un sourire, qui mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Ginny. Ils se regardèrent d'un air gêné pendant un moment qui parut interminable, puis Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Salut, Neville !" lança-t-il, avec un enthousiasme feint. "Salut, Luna ! Je passais seulement vous dire bonjour, j'ai repéré une place un peu plus loin. On se voit plus tard !"

Et il se précipita hors du compartiment, ignorant l'expression étonnée de ses amis. Il reprit son chemin le long du couloir, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'avant du train. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le dernier wagon, il fut obligé de s'arrêter. Deux élèves se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre et prenaient toute la place. Ils se disputaient bruyamment. Harry reconnut avec surprise Draco Malfoy et Gregory Goyle.

"Je te l'ai dit !" s'écria Draco. "Laisse moi tranquille !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire sinon ?" rétorqua Goyle. "Je dois m'inquiéter ? Je vais finir comme Crabbe, peut-être ?"

Le visage de Draco se tordit de colère.

"Ce n'était pas de ma faute !" protesta-t-il.

"C'est toi qui a voulu attraper Potter ! C'est à cause de toi que Vincent est mort !"

Harry se figea. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de la Salle sur Demande revenait souvent dans ses cauchemars. Il ne pleurait pas la mort de ses ennemis, mais Crabbe n'était qu'un adolescent. Sa fin avait été atroce, même s'il l'avait provoquée lui-même. Personne ne méritait de mourir de cette façon.

"Crabbe est mort par sa propre faute." répondit Draco plus calmement. "Il est mort parce qu'il était bête. Et toi aussi, tu es bête. Hors de mon chemin, maintenant !"

Draco poussa Goyle d'un coup d'épaule, ce qui n'était pas très effrayant étant donné la taille imposante de ce dernier. Mais celui-ci sembla hésiter à se défendre, malgré son évidente colère. Il avait obéi si longtemps à Draco que cela devait lui paraître étrange d'envisager de se retourner contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Potter ?"

Harry réalisa que Draco était arrivé à son niveau. Lui aussi traînait sa valise derrière lui. Harry remarqua avec une certaine surprise que la valise en question semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Suivant son regard, Draco se renfrogna encore plus.

"Alors, le Balafré ?" attaqua-t-il. "Tu reviens terminer tes études à Poudlard ? Tu ne veux pas devenir Ministre de la Magie tout de suite ?"

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris par la question.

"Ministre de la Magie ?" répéta-t-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais devenir Ministre de la Magie ?"

Draco éclata d'un rire qui semblait un peu dément.

"Mais parce que tu es Saint Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ! Je parie qu'ils seraient tous ravis, ces idiots, si tu remplaçais Shacklebolt."

"Moi, je n'en serais pas ravi." répondit simplement Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et repartit en arrière, s'engouffrant dans un compartiment après un dernier regard noir. Peu de temps après, Goyle secoua la tête avec exaspération et partit dans la direction opposée. Harry, lui, laissa tomber sa valise par terre et s'assit dessus. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, tout en se laissant balancer au rythme des cahots du train. Une autre année à Poudlard commençait. Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait pas été certain de vouloir y retourner, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais, dans ce couloir vide, il comprenait soudain qu'il rentrait à la maison.

Dumbledore était mort. La Salle sur Demande n'existait plus. Draco Malfoy n'allait plus parader comme s'il était le maître du monde, avec Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. Ginny détournerait probablement le regard lorsqu'il la croiserait dans les couloirs. Ron et Hermione allaient être plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Mais Poudlard… Poudlard restait Poudlard, le premier endroit où Harry s'était senti chez lui. C'était l'endroit dans lequel il avait grandi. L'endroit dans lequel il allait se reconstruire.

Et, alors qu'il fermait les yeux et imaginait sa destination, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry se sentit vraiment heureux.

OoO

C'était encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Chaque jour, Draco se levait pour découvrir que Goyle avait préparé une « farce » à son intention. C'était ainsi qu'il les appelait. La première fois, le jour de la rentrée, il avait traîné sa valise d'occasion sous les douches et avait fait couler de l'eau dessus jusqu'à ce que toutes ses affaires soient trempées. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Draco ne s'était pas énervé. Il avait laissé Goyle le regarder en ricanant, profiter de son petit triomphe. De son _humiliation_. Le souvenir de Crabbe brûlant vif dans la Salle sur Demande était la seule chose qui avait véritablement empêché Draco de s'en prendre à Goyle.

Il avait donc supporté ses "farces" jour après jour. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de Serpentards à Poudlard cette année, mais même parmi eux, aucun n'avait pris son parti. Pansy Parkinson ne lui adressait plus la parole, quittait la pièce dès qu'il y entrait, et agissait de manière générale comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Blaise Zabini, quant à lui, le regardait d'une façon un peu trop proche de la pitié. Il n'avait pas aidé Goyle dans ses farces mais ne s'était pas mis en travers de son chemin non plus. Il restait neutre, comme il l'avait été dans la Guerre. C'était ce que pensait Draco, en tout cas. Et il y avait beaucoup de ressentiment dans cette pensée.

Tout le monde n'avait pas eu ce choix. Lui n'aurait jamais pu rester neutre, pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vivait sous son toit. Pas avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur les bras de ses parents, et puis sur le sien. Il méprisait donc Blaise, et avait repoussé ses faibles tentatives de l'aborder. Il valait mieux qu'il soit seul, surtout maintenant que les règles du jeu avaient changées. Avant, il avait eu du pouvoir sur les Serpentards, avait su où chacun d'entre eux se plaçait sur l'échelle sociale. Aujourd'hui, il savait où lui-même se plaçait et cela lui suffisait. Il devait seulement survivre à cette année, cette ultime année. Être un bon élève, pour sa mère. Pour sa famille.

Il avait écrit plusieurs fois à son père. Les lettres lui étaient renvoyées. Azkaban était coupé du reste du monde, personne ne pouvait communiquer avec les prisonniers. Draco écrivait tout de même. Il avait tellement de choses à dire à son père, tellement de choses qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire. Des choses qui, souvent, n'avaient aucun sens. _Maman est allée vivre chez Andromeda, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a un plan pour te libérer. Elle va nous réhabiliter, et quand ce sera fait, tu pourras nous rejoindre._Il savait que c'était faux. Il savait que rien ne pourrait réhabiliter Lucius Malfoy.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dépouillé leur nom de toute honorabilité, mais Draco ne perdait pas espoir. Il avait foi en sa mère, en sa détermination farouche. Et puis, il devait bien désirer quelque chose, et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus espérer avoir un poste au Ministère à sa sortie de l'école. Son père ne pourrait plus faire jouer ses relations. Eux, les Malfoy, n'étaient plus personne. Ignorés par beaucoup et détestés par plus encore. Mais ils restaient des Malfoy, et Draco se raccrochait à son nom, à son identité. Il se souvenait de la fierté avec laquelle son père le prononçait, et cela l'aidait à affronter sa vie quotidienne.

Ce matin-là, encore, il écrivit à son père. Assis sur le rebord de son lit, tournant le dos à celui – resté vide – qui avait appartenu à Crabbe, il avait posé son parchemin sur son manuel de sortilèges. Son encrier oscillait sur son genou, dans un équilibre provisoire. _J'ai lu dans le journal que nos affaires avaient été vendues pour une bouchée de pain. Le Manoir Malfoy doit être vide maintenant. Mais Maman dit qu'on y aurait plus jamais été heureux, de toute façon, et elle a certainement raison. Quand tu reviendras, on aura trouvé un endroit meilleur. Un endroit plus beau, et beaucoup plus grand. Tu verras._ Il s'interrompit, sa plume tremblant entre ses doigts. Il mentait à son père, mais quelle importance, puisque celui-ci ne lirait jamais ses mots ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner. Il lui en voulait terriblement, pourtant, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. De s'être laissé dépouiller de tout. De ne pas avoir défendu sa femme, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé à la traiter comme une domestique. D'avoir attendu de lui, son fils adolescent, qu'il rachète le nom de sa famille auprès du Mage Noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Mais, malgré tout cela, il restait son père. Un père qui avait été dur avec lui, souvent insatisfait, mais avec toujours une lueur de fierté dans le regard, comme s'il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Et cette lueur, Draco l'avait vu, alors que son père lui disait adieu. Juste avant qu'il ne soit emporté par les gardiens d'Azkaban, Lucius l'avait regardé avec fierté.

Draco avait pourtant dit des choses qu'il n'aurait normalement jamais osé dire devant son père lors de son procès. À ce moment-là, il avait décidé de ne se soucier que de lui-même et de sa mère. Sa haine l'avait rattrapé. Tout l'été, ils avaient été détenus provisoirement dans les cachots du Ministère. On les avait laissés là, seuls face à eux-même, dans l'attente de leur procès. Durant ces heures interminables, ces journées qui semblaient durer des années, Draco avait tout tourné et retourné dans sa tête. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion très simple : son père était responsable de tout. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'allier à Voldemort. Il aurait pu se contenter de haïr les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Moldus tout en profitant de sa position au Ministère. Il n'était pas obligé de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aurait pu rester _neutre_.

Et aujourd'hui, ce serait peut-être Draco qui regarderait quelqu'un d'autre avec pitié. Comme Théodore Nott, dont le père était également en prison, mais Théodore n'était pas revenu à Poudlard cette année. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Sans Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, il était libre. Lui et sa mère étaient partis, ils avaient pris un nouveau départ aux États-Unis. Il avait entendu Pansy en parler dans la salle commune. Bien sûr, sa rancœur n'avait été que plus forte. Mais après ce regard que lui avait adressé son père, ce dernier regard… Draco savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu partir, le laisser derrière. À chaque souffrance, chaque humiliation, il se disait qu'au moins, il souffrait avec lui. Il souffrait même _pour_ lui.

Et il se faisait la promesse, désespérément, que leur nom retrouverait sa gloire d'antan.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Laissez un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Amitiés compliquées

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

****Chapitre 3  
Amitiés compliquées****

"Harry !" souffla Hermione.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Des mèches folles s'échappaient de son chignon. De l'encre gouttait de sa plume sans qu'elle ne semble s'en apercevoir. Bien que sa colère soit évidente, Harry s'efforça de faire comme si de rien était. Ignorant ostensiblement sa meilleure amie, il enfonça sa tête entre ses bras. Une seconde plus tard, un violent coup de coude dans les côtes le fit sursauter.

"Hermione, laisse moi dormir !" protesta-t-il.

"Nous sommes en _classe_." fit remarquer Hermione, scandalisée. "En classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et aux dernières nouvelles, c'était ta matière préférée. Et puis, tu en as besoin, si tu veux devenir Auror !"

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, soudain mal à l'aise. Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Ron, qui suivait le cours avec une attention feinte. Nulle aide à espérer de ce coté-ci.

"Diggle est nul." répondit Harry, boudeur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son air exaspéré était si familier qu'Harry sentit sa colère s'apaiser. Poudlard ne serait pas le même endroit si sa meilleure amie n'était pas là, avec ses cheveux attachés à la va-vite et ses parchemins noircis d'encre, son enthousiasme incompréhensible pour les cours et ses pénibles remontrances.

"Il n'est pas le pire professeur que nous ayons eu." tempéra Hermione.

Ron parut incapable de faire semblant de se désintéresser de la conversation plus longtemps. Il se tourna vers sa petite-amie en haussant exagérément les sourcils.

"Tu penses à qui ?" demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire. Cette conversation était en train de lui rappeler Snape, et il ne voulait pas penser à Snape. Sa mort le rendait toujours malheureux, et être malheureux à ce sujet le plongeait dans une très grande confusion. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, à cet instant, était de se reposer un peu.

"Dedalus Diggle était un membre très actif de l'Ordre du Phénix." insista Hermione, en ignorant totalement Ron.

"Je sais." admit Harry. "Et honnêtement, je l'aime bien, mais ses cours sont d'un ennui mortel. D'ailleurs, tu écris deux fois plus de choses qu'il n'en dit."

Hermione rougit, signe indiscutable qu'Harry avait raison.

"Eh bien, peut-être que j'améliore un peu ses cours dans mes notes." reconnut-elle. "Mais vous voulez devenir Aurors, tous les deux, et moi je veux un Optimal pour les ASPIC dans __toutes__ les matières, alors j'écris tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile..."

Captant le sourire entendu de son ami, Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gênée.

"Les bases viennent tout de même du cours de Mr. Diggle." rappela-t-elle. "Tu te rendrais service en l'écoutant, Harry. Fais donc comme Ron !"

Ce dernier s'empressa de reporter son attention sur leur professeur. Harry s'efforça de ne pas être amusé par son attitude, en vain. Devant le regard acéré d'Hermione, il capitula enfin et prit sur lui pour écouter les discours grandiloquents de Dedalus Diggle. Il gesticulait sous son chapeau haut-de-forme, plein d'enthousiasme et d'énergie. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux leçons qu'il avait donné, à l'époque de l'AD, et à la façon dont lui-même ferait le cours s'il était à la place de son professeur. Si Hermione semblait avoir des choses à ajouter sur le fond, Harry aurait également souhaité modifier la forme. À ses yeux, une salle de classe normale ne se prêtait pas aux cours de DCFM. La Salle sur Demande avait été parfaite pour cela…

Mais la Salle sur Demande avait brûlé. Malgré lui, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers le fond de la pièce. Au tout dernier rang, Draco Malfoy regardait droit devant lui, sa plume suspendue au-dessus de son parchemin. Des cernes mauves s'étaient formées sous ses yeux gris. Son regard délavé n'exprimait plus que le vide. Il était seul, désormais. Il n'avait plus le moindre ami. Goyle, Parkinson et le reste des Serpentards de Septième Année s'asseyaient tous ensemble pendant les cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les autres Maisons, mais ils n'attiraient plus l'attention sur eux. Dans les couloirs, ils rasaient les murs. Malgré les discours sur la tolérance que faisait régulièrement McGonagall, devenue Directrice, beaucoup d'élèves en voulaient encore aux Serpentards. La guerre avait laissé des traces.

Harry sentit son coeur se serrer pour Draco Malfoy et il étouffa aussitôt ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait épargné la prison à sa mère, il avait réglé la dette qu'il avait envers les Malfoy. Mais alors pourquoi continuait-il d'y penser ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ce que devenait Draco ? N'avait-il pas ce qu'il méritait, après tout ? C'était un juste retour des choses, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Parfois, comme lorsque Ron faisait un long détour pour éviter le couloir dans lequel son frère était mort, Harry sentait sa haine se raviver. Une haine profonde, envers tous les Mangemorts, sans distinction. Mais la colère finissait toujours par s'apaiser, et alors il se souvenait qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Des enfants qui avaient grandi trop vite, vu trop de choses auxquelles ils n'auraient pas dû être confrontés. Et c'était valable pour Draco comme pour eux. À cette pensée, Harry soupira et détourna les yeux. Il croisa de nouveau ses bras sur la table et y appuya fermement son menton. Il détestait avoir de la compassion pour Draco Malfoy presque autant qu'il détestait toutes les autres choses qui avaient changé à Poudlard. La guerre était derrière eux, maintenant, mais les souvenirs ne disparaîtraient pas soudainement.

Non, malheureusement, ils ne disparaîtraient même jamais…

OoO

Mimi Geignarde était assise sur le rebord de ses toilettes préférées, celles de la dernière cabine. La porte était grande ouverte, face à un mur contre lequel Draco était appuyé. Il avait étalé ses manuels sur le sol devant lui et tentait de se concentrer sur son devoir de Métamorphose, mais le regard de Mimi pesait sur lui…

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-il finalement, en relevant le menton d'un air provocateur.

Mimi lui adressa un sourire radieux. C'était une chose exceptionnelle à voir, sur un visage aussi morose que le sien.

"Je veux seulement savoir comment tu vas." répondit-elle presque tendrement. "C'est le rôle d'une amie, après tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

Draco grimaça. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il devait être tombé bien bas, mais c'était vrai, il n'avait qu'une seule amie dans cette maudite école et cette amie n'était autre que Mimi Geignarde. Un __fantôme__. Et, pour ne rien arranger, le fantôme le plus ennuyeux qu'on puisse imaginer. De son vivant comme dans sa mort, Mimi était définitivement tout en bas de l'échelle sociale.

"Je vais bien." s'entendit répondre Draco. Il se détestait d'apprécier autant que quelqu'un s'en soucie, même si c'était Mimi.

"Je sais que tu mens, mon chou."

Le sourire de Mimi s'était fait un brin sadique. Il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. Après tout, elle était restée dans ce monde pour hanter la jeune fille qui lui avait donné envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Draco admirait secrètement sa dévotion à sa vengeance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" insista Mimi. "Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire."

Draco repoussa ses manuels d'un coup de pied résigné et appuya sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

"C'était encore pire que d'habitude." admit-il.

"Goyle ?" interrogea Mimi.

Draco hocha la tête. Au souvenir de ce qu'il avait dû affronter le matin même, un frisson d'horreur le traversa.

"Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait quelqu'un dans le lit de Crabbe." expliqua Draco. Sa voix tremblait mais il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. "Je suis allé voir, c'était plus fort que moi. En fait, il y avait un traversin et des oreillers pour mimer le corps. Et, à la place de la tête, il y avait un Souafle. Goyle l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il y ait écrit_ Vincent_ dessus, dans des lettres enflammées."

Mimi secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

"Il ne devrait pas se moquer de la mort." déclara-t-elle avec sagesse.

"Il était proche de Crabbe." répondit Draco, se surprenant à prendre la défense de son tortionnaire. "Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient stupides tous les deux. Tellement stupides ! Je ne crois pas qu'on ait eu une véritable conversation un jour. Mais peut-être qu'ils en avaient entre eux. Ce devait être quelque chose !"

Il prétendait en rire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Goyle le blâmait pour la mort de Crabbe, et il savait qu'il avait raison. Il aurait pu aller affronter Potter tout seul, mais non. Il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Il avait entraîné Crabbe et Goyle avec lui, pour le protéger, parce que c'était leur seule et unique fonction. Cette année, pour la première fois, il réalisait que les "gardes du corps" qu'il s'était choisi en première année – répliques conformes des laquais de son père, qui étaient eux-mêmes les pères de Crabbe et de Goyle – étaient en fait des êtres humains. Des êtres humains plutôt limités, mais des êtres humains tout de même. Capables de souffrir. Capables de mourir.

"On pourrait lui faire une farce, nous aussi." suggéra Mimi.

Draco refusa catégoriquement, au grand désespoir de son amie, qui avait bien envie de s'amuser un peu aux dépens de quelqu'un.

"Aide-moi plutôt avec ça." ordonna Draco, en reprenant fermement son parchemin. "Tu es bonne en Métamorphose ?"

Mimi prit un air supérieur et flotta dans les airs pour le rejoindre et se pencher par-dessus son devoir. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au loin, dans le couloir, mais personne ne s'arrêta. Personne ne venait plus depuis qu'il était de notoriété publique que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, d'où était sorti ce monstre horrible qui avait traumatisé tant d'élèves plusieurs années plus tôt, se trouvait dans ces toilettes. Même si, pour être honnête, l'endroit n'était déjà pas très fréquenté avant cela. Et aujourd'hui, c'était devenu le refuge de Draco. Sur le carrelage sale, il s'asseyait, et il racontait ses problèmes à Mimi. Il faisait également ses devoirs ici, pour passer le moins de temps possible dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Parfois, même, il y écrivait des lettres. Mais seulement lorsque Mimi était occupée ailleurs, comme lorsqu'elle disparaissait dans les canalisations pour aller observer les préfets qui prenaient leur bain. Draco en profitait pour prendre des nouvelles de sa mère, qui restait assez vague dans ses lettres, craignant probablement que son courrier ne soit intercepté pour être lu. Elle racontait qu'elle se plaisait chez Andromeda. Que sa sœur essayait de lui trouver une petite place au Ministère, mais sans succès pour le moment. Qu'elle s'occupait du jeune Ted, l'enfant de Lupin et de la Métamorphomage. Tous deux étaient morts durant la Bataille de Poudlard.

Lire les lettres de sa mère le faisait souvent pleurer. Il préférait être seul dans ces moments-là, même si Mimi l'avait déjà vu dans cet état auparavant. Les lettres, que ce soit celles qu'il recevait de sa mère ou celles qu'il écrivait à son père, étaient son secret. Et il comptait bien le garder.

OoO

"Ça suffit !" s'exclama Harry, en jetant son balais sur le sol boueux du terrain de Quidditch. "Je démissionne !"

Un silence lourd comme du plomb tomba sur l'équipe. Ginny le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, et elle se précipita pour le suivre lorsqu'il s'enfuit en direction des vestiaires.

"Harry ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Elle le saisit par l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attachés pour l'entraînement, et elle tenait encore son balais à la main. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui adressait véritablement la parole depuis leur rupture.

"Je ne veux pas être Capitaine." répondit Harry, toujours agacé. "Vous n'avez qu'à voter, en nommer un autre !"

"Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu as toujours adoré le Quidditch ! Et tu sais très bien que ça compte pour moi, je te l'ai dit, à toi et à toi seul ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais l'intention d'en faire mon métier, ma carrière ! Alors reprends toi, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre notre Attrapeur..."

Harry sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Son regard glissa sur les joueurs qui attendaient plus loin, visiblement blessés par son attitude, et il se se sentit plus mal encore lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ron.

"Je ne ressens plus le même plaisir pour la compétition." tenta-t-il d'expliquer. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais je _m'ennuie_..."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous laisser tomber."

Ginny avait toujours ce regard flamboyant qui fascinait tant Harry, et il se sentit soudain plein de tendresse à son égard. Pas la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle lorsqu'il était encore son petit-ami, plutôt comme ce qu'il ressentait pour Ron et pour les autres Weasley. Pour Hermione aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Une sorte d'amour fraternel…

"Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber." promit-il.

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait faire. Une pluie fine se mit à tomber sur le terrain, semant des gouttelettes sur les verres de ses lunettes. Il les retira pour leur jeter le sort que lui avait appris Hermione pour les protéger.

"Je reste comme Attrapeur." décida-t-il. "Mais je ne veux vraiment plus être Capitaine. Tu ferais ça beaucoup mieux que moi. Ça devrait être toi."

Ginny hésita. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord avec la façon de faire, mais le fait qu'il veuille lui céder ce poste important la flattait visiblement.

"On va voter." répondit-elle. "Je veux gagner à la loyale."

Elle sourit, affichant plus de confiance qu'elle n'en ressentait, et Harry lui retourna naturellement son sourire. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent l'équipe ensemble, il lui sembla qu'une nouvelle page de leur histoire venait de se tourner. Peut-être pourraient-ils redevenir amis ? songea Harry, tout en récupérant son balais recouvert de boue. Dans l'immédiat, en tout cas, il devait soutenir sa candidature de Capitaine.

OoO

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur une nouvelle potion." annonça Slughorn. Son visage de crapaud arborait une expression ravie. "En vous basant sur la liste des ingrédients inscrits sur le tableau dans mon dos, pouvez-vous déduire de quelle potion il s'agit ?"

Sans surprise, la main d'Hermione se leva aussitôt. Draco réprima un grognement de mauvaise humeur. Il aimait toujours autant les potions, c'était sa matière préférée depuis le début de ses études, même si les cours de Slughorn ne valaient pas ceux de Snape. Et bien sûr il fallait que même pour cela, la Sang-de-Bourbe soit meilleure que lui…

"C'est de l'essence de dictame." déclara fièrement Hermione. Pour une raison quelconque, elle échangea un regard amoureux avec la belette, manquant de faire vomir Draco dans son chaudron.

"Exactement, Miss Granger !" s'enthousiasma Slughorn. "Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant, mettez-vous deux par deux et préparez vos ingrédients. C'est une potion très complexe à réaliser, mais terriblement utile en cas de problèmes. Je vous demande donc de vous pencher sur le sujet avec sérieux."

La classe ne comprenant pas assez – ou trop – d'élèves pour qu'ils forment un chiffre pair, Draco avait passé tout le premier trimestre à travailler seul, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Ce jour-là, pourtant, il vit avec un mélange de surprise et d'horreur que le grand Harry Potter lui-même le rejoignait.

"Ernie est malade." annonça Potter. "Il est à l'infirmerie. On dirait qu'on va devoir faire cette potion ensemble !"

Son enthousiasme était si forcé que c'en était embarrassant. Draco s'efforça de ne pas rester là, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte. Il se secoua et partit chercher les ingrédients, histoire de se donner un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Les deux heures qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être longues. Une fois de retour avec tout ce qui leur serait nécessaire, Draco se laissa lourdement retomber sur sa chaise. Il laissa Potter allumer un feu sous son chaudron et mettre la décoction à bouillir tandis qu'il écrasait consciencieusement les racines de dictame. Ils travaillaient en silence, le livre de potions de Draco ouvert entre eux. Miss-Je-Sais-Tout les observait du coin de l'œil, sans pour autant cesser de préparer sa propre potion.

Draco lui souhaita que sa déconcentration la fasse échouer, pour une fois. Mais, bien sûr, il n'aurait pas cette chance…

"Donc, euh..." commença Harry, alors qu'ils devaient attendre que leur potion change de couleur.

Est-ce qu'il allait tenter de faire la conversation ? Draco était de mauvaise humeur et tout à fait disposé pour une joute verbale. Le silence avait pourtant été agréable. L'espace d'un instant, ça avait été comme s'ils n'étaient plus Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, ennemis depuis la première année.

"Tu ne joues plus au Quidditch ?" demanda finalement Harry.

Draco sentit la colère parcourir ses veines. Le sujet était sensible. Il en avait souvent parlé à Mimi, même si celle-ci ne comprenait pas son engouement envers ce sport, qu'elle jugeait "stupide et inintéressant".

"Non, je n'y joue plus." répondit Draco. "Je me demande bien pourquoi..."

Il adressa un regard lourd de reproches à Potter, qui sembla comprendre le message et haussa les sourcils.

"Tu penses que c'est de ma faute ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu as demandé à McGonagall de me retirer de l'équipe, admets-le !"

Potter écarquilla les yeux, mimant le choc avec talent. Mais Draco ne tomba pas dans le panneau pour autant. Il le soupçonnait depuis le début de l'année, et voilà qu'il lui posait cette question "innocente"...

"Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait une chose pareille ?" rétorqua Harry. "Et surtout pourquoi McGonagall m'aurait obéi ? C'est elle, la Directrice. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide !"

"Mais bien sûr !" s'emporta Draco, en tirant rageusement son manuel de potions de son côté de la table. "Comme si McGonagall n'obéirait pas au doigt et à l'œil au grand Harry Potter, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ! Tu l'as dans ta poche, comme tu avais Dumbledore. Dès la première année ils se sont débrouillés pour que tu intègres l'équipe de ta Maison alors que tu étais trop jeune, et maintenant tu te débarrasses de moi !"

"Ça suffit, Malfoy." La voix de Potter était pleine de colère contenue. Il parlait à voix basse et tournait le dos à Granger, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en mêle. "Je n'aurais aucune raison de faire ça."

« Vraiment ? »

L'ironie dans la voix de Draco ne parut pas échapper à Potter.

"Tu ne t'es pas dit que, peut-être, tu ne faisais plus partie de l'équipe parce que ton père n'a pas offert de balais flambants neufs aux joueurs cette année ?"

Les mains de Draco agrippèrent la table et il serra de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de réagir. Potter avait décidé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, très bien… Mais s'il se croyait plus impressionnant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, eh bien, il se trompait. Draco pouvait encaisser plus qu'il ne le croyait. Les choses avaient changé.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de cadeaux pour avoir ma place dans l'équipe." rétorqua Draco, à voix basse également. "Mon talent suffit."

"Depuis quand ?"

La lueur de provocation dans les yeux de Potter réconforta étrangement Draco. Il réalisa qu'il lui en avait presque voulu de rester loin de lui, de ne plus sembler s'intéresser à leur rivalité. Il avait pourtant eu hâte de lui montrer qui était le nouveau Draco Malfoy...

"Depuis qu'ils ont déniché l'Attrapeur le plus mauvais de tous les temps et qu'ils me regrettent." expliqua-t-il très calmement.

La réponse parut troubler Potter.

"C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très bon." admit-il du bout des lèvres. "Mais je te ferais remarquer que c'est une raison supplémentaire pour moi de ne pas te vouloir hors de la compétition ! Je commence à croire que mon seul plaisir était de gagner contre toi."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Draco d'être troublé.

"Je ne devrais pas être surpris. Saint-Potter aime écraser les méchants Mangemorts..."

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement hors de lui. Ne pas arriver à faire sortir Draco de ses gonds semblait l'agacer plus encore que le contenu de leur conversation.

"Tu n'es pas plus un Mangemort que je ne suis un Saint." rétorqua-t-il. "Maintenant, écoute moi bien. Je n'ai pas demandé à McGonagall de t'empêcher de jouer au Quidditch. Alors va réclamer ta place dans l'équipe des Serpentards et affronte moi sur le terrain ! Plus de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et de Mangemort, juste deux Attrapeurs. Et on verra qui est le meilleur."

Draco resta un instant interdit. Potter lui proposait un affrontement dans les règles, et il devait reconnaître que l'idée était tentante. Mais il réalisait soudain qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir changé, même si Potter paraissait toujours être le même héros coincé depuis le début de l'année. La compétition n'en serait que plus intéressante !

"Tu pourrais être surpris par le résultat." répondit-il, et cela sonnait comme une promesse.

Soudain, une explosion retentit, faisant sursauter Harry et Draco. Ils avaient ignoré leur potion trop longtemps, et celle-ci semblait maintenant s'être transformée en un feu d'artifice miniature. Slughorn la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette, un air navré se peignant sur son visage disgracieux. Le regard de Draco croisa celui de Granger, qui paraissait très fière d'elle, avec sa potion presque terminée qu'elle faisait tranquillement tourner dans son chaudron.

Draco fut tenté de lui tirer la langue comme un enfant mais s'en empêcha de toutes ses forces. Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, comme il avait appris à le faire durant l'année passée, il jeta un _Reparo_ sur son chaudron et entreprit de recommencer la potion à zéro. Potter parut surpris par son initiative, à seulement une demi-heure de la fin du cours, et il sembla sur le point de protester, avant de finalement se raviser. Alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs places et que Potter partait chercher de nouvelles racines de dictame, Draco sentit le regard de Granger peser de nouveau sur lui.

Quoi que Potter puisse en penser, aux yeux de tous les autres sorciers et sorcières du monde, il ne serait jamais qu'un Mangemort.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le grand et beau Harry

Dernier chapitre d'avance, je vais devoir me remettre sérieusement à l'écriture ! Les choses se mettent en place lentement, vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

****Chapitre 4  
Le grand et beau Harry Potter****

"Vous avez été étrangement calmes, Malfoy et toi." fit remarquer Hermione.

Elle remontait vers la tour de Gryffondor après le cours de Potions, une main glissée dans celle de Ron et un bras enroulé autour de celui d'Harry. Blottie ainsi entre eux, elle semblait au comble du bonheur.

"Nous n'avons plus autant de raisons de nous détester, je suppose." répondit Harry, désireux de rester vague.

"Tu as la mémoire courte." rétorqua durement Ron.

La réflexion fit s'arrêter Harry, qui se défit de l'étreinte serrée d'Hermione. La colère dans la voix de son meilleur ami n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il savait que la mort de Fred l'avait beaucoup affecté, et que la rancune l'habitait sans cesse depuis. Il sentait parfois bouillir en lui une haine si forte qu'elle lui faisait presque peur. C'est donc en faisant très attention à ses mots qu'Harry lui répondit.

"Je n'ai rien oublié." affirma-t-il. "Mais la guerre est derrière nous maintenant, et notre rivalité aussi. Ça n'aurait plus beaucoup de sens d'accuser Malfoy d'être un fils-à-papa arrogant et prétentieux alors qu'il a tout perdu."

"Tout perdu ?" répéta Ron, comme si c'était tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il avait lâché la main d'Hermione, qui paraissait bouleversée de le voir ainsi. Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui, mais il la repoussa fermement. "Non, ne t'interpose pas." lui dit-il. "Harry fait n'importe quoi depuis la fin de la Guerre, je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi, alors laisse moi le lui dire !"

Harry sentit la colère le gagner à son tour. Mais il prit une profonde inspiration et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, prêt à écouter ce que son meilleur ami avait à lui dire. C'était inévitable, de toute façon.

"Vas-y." ordonna-t-il. "Dis moi en quoi je _fais n'importe quoi_, parce que je serais très curieux de le savoir."

"Pour commencer, tu as rompu avec Ginny." attaqua Ron.

"Nous ne devons pas nous en mêler !" protesta Hermione. "Harry a rompu avec Ginny parce qu'il n'avait plus de sentiments pour elle. Les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas !"

Une fois encore, Ron écarta Hermione de son chemin, avec plus de douceur néanmoins.

"Moi je pense qu'il l'a fait parce qu'il est complètement perdu." insista Ron.

"Perdu ?" le relança Harry.

Il savait qu'une confrontation aurait lieu à un moment ou un autre, et il était prêt à y faire face. Il encouragea donc Hermione à rester en dehors de leur dispute d'un rapide signe de la tête.

"Oui, perdu !" s'énerva Ron. "D'abord, tu quittes Ginny, alors que tu peux enfin être avec elle maintenant que la Guerre est finie. En fait, non, ça n'a même pas commencé avec ça. Ça a commencé avec cet idiot de Malfoy !"

"Tu dis ça à cause du procès." déduisit Harry, agacé d'avance par cette conversation.

"Oui, bien sûr que je dis ça à cause du procès !" s'exclama Ron. "C'est le seul procès auquel tu sois allé, et tu y es allé sans nous le dire. Tu as défendu la mère de Malfoy et tu leur as épargné la prison à tous les deux. Et maintenant tu me dis qu'il a tout perdu, alors qu'il a toujours toute sa famille ! Son père est en prison, et alors ? Il l'a bien mérité ! Tu en as déjà fait plus pour les Malfoy que tu n'aurais dû, alors peut-être que tu pourrais au moins garder tes distances maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être _amical_ avec lui, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé !"

Ron paraissait soulagé d'avoir laissé sortir tout ça. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et ses joues rougies par la colère retrouvèrent presque leur teinte normale. Il laissa même Hermione s'approcher de nouveau, et serra sa main dans la sienne de son plein gré.

"Tu es d'accord avec tout ce qu'il a dit ?" demanda Harry à Hermione, histoire d'en être sûr.

"Je trouve que ton comportement est étrange." admit Hermione. "Mais je pense aussi que la Guerre est terminée et qu'on s'est suffisamment battus. Seulement j'ai vu la façon dont Malfoy te regardait en Potions, et tu es toujours l'ennemi à ses yeux. Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de lui. Ron a raison, tu en as déjà fait assez."

Harry poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Les arguments d'Hermione avaient toujours plus de poids à ses yeux que ceux de Ron, même si ce que lui disait son meilleur ami comptait aussi. Hermione était la voix de la raison, et Ron… Eh bien, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Ron.

"Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai préparé une potion avec lui que je veux devenir ami avec Malfoy." répondit-il, en regardant Ron avec insistance. "Mais ça n'aurait plus beaucoup de sens de me disputer avec lui maintenant. Par contre, je suis tout à fait disposé à le faire tomber de son balais s'il réintègre l'équipe de Serpentard ! Je suis peut-être l'ennemi à ses yeux, et il l'est peut-être encore aux miens, d'une certaine façon… Mais plus comme avant. Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer."

"Il va réintégrer l'équipe de Serpentard ?" s'étonna Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas ce qui lui semblait le plus important dans ce qu'Harry venait de dire.

"Peut-être." répondit Harry. "C'est de ça dont je parlais avec lui, en fait. Je pense que je retrouverais plus de plaisir à la compétition si c'était Malfoy qui était en face de moi."

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te battre !" réagit Hermione.

Elle paraissait contrariée, mais Ron était au contraire absolument ravi.

"Écraser cette petite fouine au Quidditch n'est pas comme la Guerre." assura-t-il. "Et ce n'est pas parce que la Guerre est finie qu'on est subitement devenus amis avec les Serpentards !"

Histoire de ne pas relancer le débat sur ce sujet délicat, Harry décida de répondre au reste des accusations qui lui avaient été faites.

"En ce qui concerne le procès des Malfoy." commença-t-il, s'attirant aussitôt l'attention de ses deux meilleurs amis. "J'y suis allé parce que j'avais une dette envers Narcissa Malfoy. Elle a menti pour moi quand on était dans la Forêt Interdite, elle a fait croire à Voldemort qu'il avait réussi à me tuer. Elle l'a fait pour retrouver son fils, mais peu importe. Elle l'a fait et je ne voulais pas la laisser aller en prison après ça. Quant à Draco..."

Ron grimaça. Il n'était pas très naturel d'entendre le prénom "Draco" dans la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci haussa les épaules devant sa réaction.

"Quant à Draco..." reprit-il avec détermination. "Je n'ai pas eu à faire quoi que ce soit, il a présenté sa propre défense et il a été jugé en conséquence."

"Ce que je ne comprends pas, Harry, c'est pourquoi tu ne nous a pas raconté plus tôt ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Forêt Interdite." intervint Hermione.

"Je n'avais simplement plus envie d'y penser."

La réponse sembla convenir. Harry n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Il lui restait encore à s'attaquer au problème le plus épineux.

"Maintenant, parlons de Ginny." décida-t-il.

Ron se renfrogna aussitôt, et Hermione lui fit les gros yeux.

"Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal et je le regrette." affirma Harry. "Et tu as raison, je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux maintenant que la guerre est derrière nous. Mais j'ai senti que je n'étais plus à ma place auprès de Ginny et j'aimerais que tu respectes ça."

Jamais il n'aurait osé parler ainsi de sa sœur à Ron auparavant, mais ils étaient des adultes désormais. Ils devaient donc agir en adultes.

"Très bien." grommela Ron.

Hermione laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre, puis elle reprit la main de son petit-ami et le bras de son meilleur ami, visiblement déterminée à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

"Parfait." dit-elle. "Maintenant que tout ceci est réglé, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir le temps de faire mes devoirs avant le repas."

Et elle entraîna Ron et Harry en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

OoO

Lorsque Draco se présenta sur le terrain de Quidditch, cet après-midi là, il avait remis en place son masque de jeune aristocrate débordant de confiance en lui. Il sentait qu'il allait en avoir besoin s'il voulait convaincre ce gros tas d'imbéciles de le laisser les rejoindre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il suivait les conseils – et même les _ordres _! – de Potter, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce qu'il lui avait dit tournait dans sa tête jusqu'à le rendre fou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" s'étonna Goyle, aussitôt sur la défensive. Il avait carré les épaules et le regardait de haut. Draco s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention à la batte qu'il tenait à la main. Leurs relations n'étaient plus si mauvaises, dernièrement. Depuis l'affreuse "farce" avec le Souafle, il ne s'était plus rien produit. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, les choses s'apaiseraient enfin… Mais il ne fallait pas trop compter là-dessus.

"Je suis venu retrouver ma place dans l'équipe." déclara Draco haut et fort, pour que chacun l'entende.

Le batteur qui avait remplacé Crabbe, un élève massif de troisième année que Draco ne connaissait pas, fronça les sourcils. Puis Goyle se mit à protester à grands cris, bientôt imité par les autres joueurs, jusqu'à ce que Blaise Zabini ne s'interpose pour les calmer.

"Arrêtez !" cria-t-il, jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse à nouveau. "On peut au moins l'écouter, non ?"

"Vous allez même faire plus que ça." affirma Draco. "Ça fait quelques temps que j'espionne vos entraînements, et j'ai remarqué que votre nouvel Attrapeur ne se montre pratiquement jamais."

Blaise se mit à tapoter le manche de son balais d'un air embarrassé.

"C'est l'année des BUSE pour lui." répondit-il. "Il est plutôt occupé..."

"C'est l'année des ASPIC pour la plupart d'entre vous." fit remarquer Draco. "Et pourtant vous êtes là. S'il ne peut pas gérer les deux à la fois, peut-être qu'il devrait abandonner le Quidditch. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était bon pour ça de toute façon."

Un tonnerre de protestations s'élevant à nouveau de l'équipe dont il était, cette année-là, le Capitaine, Blaise demanda à ses joueurs de se réunir pour en parler entre eux. Draco attendit à l'écart, sans laisser retomber son masque. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner si facilement le Quidditch, et l'équipe avait besoin de lui. Il le savait, et il se raccrochait à ça de toutes ses forces.

"On va en discuter avec notre Attrapeur actuel." annonça finalement Blaise. "Je te tiens au courant."

Draco se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement, puis il quitta le terrain, la tête haute.

OoO

Depuis qu'il était mort dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry dormait très mal. Des cauchemars le hantaient constamment et il se réveillait, haletant et en sueur, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Résigné, il finissait par se lever. Il enfilait sa cape d'invisibilité et partait errer dans les couloirs du château. Tant qu'il évitait Peeves et Rusard, il était tranquille. Après toutes ces années, Poudlard n'avait plus beaucoup de secrets pour lui. Hélas, les souvenirs étaient également très présents. De bons souvenirs, bien sûr, mais pas seulement…

Le château avait été restauré avec talent, Harry devait bien l'admettre. La plupart du temps, il aurait vraiment pu croire, en regardant autour de lui, que la Bataille de Poudlard n'avait jamais eu lieu. Parfois, il s'autorisait d'ailleurs à faire semblant. Plutôt que de penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il se promenait entre les armures et les tableaux, et s'émerveillait de nouveau devant la magie qu'il avait presque fini par banaliser. Et puis son regard captait quelque chose de familier, un souvenir remontait à la surface et le bouleversait…

Mais n'étais-ce pas cela, une véritable maison, après tout ? Un endroit où on a vécu ? Un endroit où, peu importe où nos yeux se posent, des souvenirs tristes ou joyeux reprennent vie, l'espace d'un instant ? Il se sentait de plus en plus lié à Poudlard, comme si le fait que le château ait survécu à la guerre signifiait que lui aussi pourrait se reconstruire.

Soudain, un grognement se fit entendre, suivi du bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui claque. Tiré de ses pensées mélancoliques, Harry se glissa dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Là, il fut surpris de découvrir Draco Malfoy, ses cheveux blonds tombant sur ses yeux, les bras chargés de plusieurs manuels scolaires débordants de notes manuscrites. Il paraissait contrarié, comme s'il s'était fait surprendre par l'heure tardive alors qu'il travaillait. Tout en le suivant machinalement le long du couloir, Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici. La salle commune des Serpentards et la bibliothèque n'étaient-elles pas de meilleurs choix que ce couloir humide pour réviser ?

Harry se figea. Il venait de marcher par inadvertance dans une flaque d'eau, et Draco se tournait maintenant dans sa direction, tous les sens aux aguets.

"Qui est là ?" demanda-t-il.

Son regard se posa sur la flaque d'eau et Harry recula, ce qui le trahit immédiatement.

"Potter." grogna Draco.

Harry soupira et retira la cape. Lui qui réussissait à échapper à Rusard sans problèmes se faisait repérer par Malfoy. Il pouvait avoir honte.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Harry, estimant que la meilleure défense était l'attaque.

"Je me promène au clair de lune et prépare un plan maléfique pour devenir le prochain Mage Noir le plus terrifiant de tous les temps. À ton avis ?"

Harry soupira. Pourquoi s'était-il attendu à pouvoir tirer quoi que ce soit de Malfoy ? Soudain, une explication toute simple lui vint à l'esprit.

"Tu ne serais pas préfet-en-chef, cette année ?" demanda-t-il.

Draco le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Tu crois vraiment que McGonagall aurait permis ça ? Je suis un ancien Mangemort, je te rappelle !"

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"Occupe toi de tes affaires, Potter !" s'énerva Draco. "Et puis je pourrais te poser la même question, mais je suppose que tu es simplement au milieu d'une quête épique et mystérieuse pour sauver le monde. Le grand et beau Harry Potter, toujours prêt à secourir la veuve et l'orphelin !"

Paraissant réaliser les termes qu'il venait d'utiliser pour le décrire, Draco rougit violemment. Harry resta debout là, sous le choc, et s'entendit répéter :

"Beau ?"

"C'est ce que tout le monde pense, je suppose !" se défendit Draco.

Le silence se réinstalla, chargé de tant d'embarras qu'il était presque palpable. Draco paraissait mortifié.

"Je m'en vais." déclara-t-il brusquement.

Il tourna les talons et se précipita en direction des cachots comme si le Basilic lui-même le poursuivait. Harry se secoua pour se remettre les idées en place et fit lentement demi-tour, tout en se cachant de nouveau sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Cette conversation n'avait-elle pas été incroyablement bizarre ? Il se demanda ce que Ron en dirait, puis fit la grimace. Si Ron le trouvait trop __amical__ avec Malfoy, alors que dirait-il de ça ? Draco lui avait dit qu'il était __beau__. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et émit une sorte de rire nerveux, qui résonna étrangement dans le couloir vide. Il ferait mieux d'oublier tout ça et de retourner se coucher.

OoO

"Beau." murmura Draco. "J'ai dit qu'il était __beau__."

Il était de retour dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le lendemain de sa honteuse confrontation avec Potter, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il avait dû paraître stupide.

"Je l'ai toujours trouvé très beau." commenta Mimi, un air rêveur sur le visage. "Il avait promis de revenir me voir, tu sais. Mais il n'est jamais revenu. Au moins, toi, tu as tenu ta promesse !"

Le regard affectueux que Mimi posa sur lui terrifia Draco. En effet, lui était revenu la voir. Quel idiot il était ! Mais il n'avait qu'elle à qui parler, il devait bien l'admettre, aussi triste que ce soit pour lui de le constater.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?" demanda Draco d'un ton plaintif. "Je vais mourir de honte."

Mimi haussa les sourcils d'un air sévère.

"Je sais !" l'arrêta Draco. "On ne plaisante pas avec la mort. C'était une façon de parler !"

"Eh bien, tu vas faire comme tout le monde, je suppose." rétorqua Mimi avec humeur. "Ou bien tu t'arranges pour découvrir s'il te trouve à son goût lui aussi, ou bien tu passes à autre chose."

Draco se demanda brièvement si Mimi parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Son regard fit vainement le tour de la pièce, et il fut obligé d'accepter qu'elle ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à lui.

"Je vais clarifier quelque chose." dit-il, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. "Potter est un __homme__ et mon __ennemi__. Je ne le trouve pas __à mon goût__. Je pensais que c'était évident !"

"Pas forcément." répondit Mimi, en haussant les épaules. "Les garçons qui se retrouvent la nuit dans la château le font souvent pour vivre leur amour en cachette."

"Ne parle plus jamais d'amour et de Potter dans la même phrase devant moi." exigea Draco, en mimant un haut-le-cœur.

L'idée était plus que perturbante. Par le caleçon de Merlin, Potter allait-il penser la même chose que Mimi ? La réponse la plus logique était : non, bien sûr que non. Potter était peut-être un imbécile parfois, mais pas au point d'imaginer quelque chose d'aussi improbable. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il repensait à son comportement de la veille, Draco doutait. Avait-il été aussi ridicule qu'il en avait eu l'impression ?

"C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'est jamais revenu me voir." commenta Mimi, comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute.

"Tu penses que Potter est gay ?" s'étonna Draco. Un fou rire incontrôlable lui coupa le souffle. Une histoire d'amour secrète avec Neville Londubat ? Une liaison torride avec Ron Weasley ? Par Merlin, il allait se rendre malade avec des idées pareilles.

"Aux dernières nouvelles, il était avec Ginny Weasley." déclara Draco, en s'efforçant de se calmer. Il voyait bien qu'il avait vexé Mimi. "Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ce genre de ragot intéresse beaucoup Pansy."

Il devait être tombé bien bas pour qu'entendre Pansy Parkinson lui raconter ce type d'histoires lui manque, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

"Alors tu penses que je ne suis pas son genre ?" s'inquiéta Mimi.

"Tu es un fantôme, je te rappelle."

Draco se souvint qu'il avait l'interdiction formelle de dire cela lorsque Mimi s'éleva dans les airs en émettant un long hurlement de détresse. Elle plongea dans la cuvette des toilettes, répandant de l'eau partout, et Draco l'entendit pleurer quelque part dans les canalisations. Il se leva discrètement et décida qu'il repasserait lorsqu'elle se serait calmée, pour s'excuser de son comportement. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se permettre de perdre sa seule amie, non ?

OoO

Harry regardait distraitement le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil près de lui, un énorme livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle lisait avec attention, le front plissé par la concentration. Ron, lui, s'était installé sur le sol. Il s'amusait à jeter un bout de parchemin froissé à Pattenrond, qui le lui renvoyait systématiquement d'un coup de griffe agacé. Soudain, un bruit tira Harry de ses réflexions. Quelque chose tapait contre la fenêtre.

Il se leva pour ouvrir, laissant entrer Coquecigrue, qui relâcha la lettre qu'il portait directement sur la tête de Ron. Celui-ci cessa son jeu avec Pattenrond, qui feula dans sa direction avant de disparaître dans les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Ron était déjà en train de déchirer l'enveloppe.

"C'est Maman." annonça-t-il. "Elle dit que George a enfin rouvert la boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Apparemment, c'est Lee Jordan qui l'a convaincu de le faire. Il est venu le voir chez nous !"

Harry sourit à la nouvelle. Lee Jordan avait toujours été le plus proche ami des jumeaux. Il était content de savoir qu'il était présent pour George, dans ces moments où il avait plus que tout besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés.

"Maman dit que Lee va travailler à la boutique avec George quelques temps." continua Ron, les informant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. "Maman dit aussi qu'elle ne sait pas si George voudra fêter Noël cette année mais qu'elle va faire de son mieux pour que ce soit réussi."

"Mes parents sont invités." précisa Hermione. "Je ne voulais pas passer Noël sans eux, mais je ne voulais pas non plus, eh bien… Être séparée de Ron."

Harry sourit de nouveau, cette fois pour embarrasser son amie.

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna-t-il. "Ça me surprend, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous étiez plus quittés depuis des mois."

"C'est très bien comme ça." affirma Ron, même si ses oreilles rougissaient.

Harry sentit comme un poids lui tomber sur la poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas complètement réalisé jusqu'à présent, mais sans Ginny dans sa vie, il était seul. Et si ça n'avait pas été un problème pour lui pour le moment, ça le devenait lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il était jaloux de ses meilleurs amis. Ils étaient deux pour se reconstruire, ils faisaient des projets d'avenir, se soutenaient mutuellement. Harry n'avait pas à se plaindre, c'était lui qui avait rompu avec Ginny, et il savait qu'il aurait eu tout cela avec elle. Mais cette idée ne l'attirait pas, ou plutôt… L'idée de faire tout cela avec Ginny ne l'attirait pas.

Et pourtant, il adorait Ginny. C'était une jeune femme magnifique, avec un sens de l'humour tordant, une force mentale incroyable et un coeur immense. Mais, comme il l'avait compris le jour où ils s'étaient parlés sur le terrain de Quidditch, ce qu'il ressentait pour elle s'apparentait davantage à de l'amour fraternel qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Je dois vous parler de quelque chose." soupira Harry. Il sentait que c'était le moment, puisque Ron avait amené le sujet, mais il n'était pas pressé de se confronter de nouveau à lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquiéta aussitôt Hermione, alarmée par son expression sérieuse.

Ron replia la lettre de sa mère et leva la tête, posant un regard interrogateur sur Harry. Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

"Je ne viendrais pas au Terrier à Noël."

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Ron, paraissant à la fois vexé et choqué. "Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'y ai pas ma place. Hermione est ta petite-amie, elle sera présente et c'est normal. Mais j'ai quitté Ginny et elle mérite mieux que d'avoir un ex trop envahissant sous son toit le jour de Noël."

"Tu n'es pas seulement l'ex de Ginny." protesta Hermione. "Tu es le meilleur ami de Ron, et les Weasley te considèrent comme..."

"Je sais." la coupa Harry. "Et j'en suis reconnaissant, mais ce n'est pas juste envers Ginny. Les Weasley ont été comme des parents pour moi, mais ils ne _sont pas_ mes parents. Ce sont les parents de Ginny. Les parents de Ron. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai bien vécu le fait d'être orphelin, mais aujourd'hui je voudrais… Je ne sais pas, avoir ma propre maison, et ma propre famille aussi un jour. Je ne pense pas forcément à des enfants, mais au moins juste, vous savez, quelqu'un dans ma vie."

"Maman sera très triste." affirma Ron, une lueur accusatrice dans le regard. "Et Ginny pensera que tu agis comme un imbécile."

Hermione se leva et posa la main sur son épaule pour l'encourager à se détendre.

"Harry a le droit de vouloir prendre son envol." concéda-t-elle. "Mais pourquoi si soudainement ? Est-ce qu'il y a une personne dont tu ne nous as pas parlé ?"

Ron se redressa brusquement. Avant qu'il ne saute aux conclusions, Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"Non, il n'y a personne." assura-t-il. "Mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et il ne me reste que quelques mois à passer ici. Poudlard est ma maison, mais je ne peux pas y rester pour toujours. Alors j'ai repensé au Square Grimmaurd."

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna Hermione, se souvenant probablement d'à quel point le lieu était en mauvais état.

"Je pourrais le rénover." expliqua Harry. "Je compte y aller pendant les vacances et essayer de rendre l'endroit plus habitable, pour quand j'en aurais besoin."

"Mais enfin Harry..." soupira Ron. "Tu pourrais simplement rester au Terrier avec nous. Pourquoi aller vivre tout seul dans cette maison déprimante, quand tu pourrais juste être avec nous ?"

Hermione s'assit auprès de Ron. Sa main glissa de son épaule et alla rejoindre celle de son petit-ami. Elle entremêla leurs doigts et attendit qu'il ait posé son regard sur elle pour donner son avis.

"Harry a besoin d'indépendance." dit-elle. "Nous devons respecter ça."

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence encore un long moment, et Harry assista à leur échange muet en sentant de nouveau son coeur se serrer de jalousie.

"Bon." capitula Ron. "Mais Maman ne va pas être contente !"


	5. Chapitre 5 - Les vacances de Noël

Et on poursuit tranquillement cette histoire...

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

****Chapitre 5  
Les vacances de Noël****

Draco était assis à l'extrémité de la table des Serpentards, dans la Grande Salle, et tournait le dos aux Premières Années qui se chamaillaient non loin de lui. Son petit-déjeuner avait été perturbé par l'arrivée du courrier matinal. Il tentait maintenant de lire aussi discrètement que possible la lettre de sa mère, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre d'être plus tranquille. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle avait trouvé un travail… Son inquiétude pour elle était constante. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin.

__Draco,__

__Je t'écris pour t'inviter à me rejoindre chez ta tante Andromeda pour Noël. Je me doute que tu n'as pas vraiment l'esprit à la fête, et savoir ton père seul à Azkaban me brise le cœur à moi aussi, mais je voudrais être au moins auprès de toi en cette journée spéciale. Je viendrais te chercher à la gare, si tu le souhaites. En restant du côté Moldus, je ne devrais pas subir trop d'attentions indésirables. Réponds moi dès que possible. J'attends ton hibou.__

__Avec toute mon affection,__

__Maman.__

Draco sentit son souffle se couper lorsqu'il lut le dernier mot. Son père ne l'avait jamais autorisé à appeler sa mère de cette façon. Ils étaient des aristocrates, ils ne se comportaient pas comme le commun des mortels. Eux avaient des manières. Mais Narcissa avait toujours autorisé son fils à l'appeler "Maman" lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et Lucius ne l'avait jamais su.

"Draco ?"

Draco sursauta. Il replia rapidement la lettre de sa mère et se tourna vers Blaise, qui se tenait debout dans son dos, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Devine quoi ? Tu es notre nouvel Attrapeur !"

Draco se leva du banc sans même s'en apercevoir. Il se surprit à rendre son sourire à Blaise, un poids s'étant soudain enlevé de ses épaules. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant cet instant à quel point il s'était inquiété de ne pas être repris dans l'équipe.

"Goyle était contre." précisa Blaise. "Mais notre ancien Attrapeur était tellement soulagé que les autres ont dû se rendre à l'évidence. Et puis, j'ai peut-être glissé un mot en ta faveur..."

"Pourquoi ?" Draco savait que Blaise ne lui devait rien. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus personne. Pire que ça, même. Il était comme une maladie contagieuse, un microbe de taille humaine, dont tout le monde évitait de s'approcher.

"Parce que je pense que tu mérites une seconde chance."

Blaise posa une main amicale sur son épaule. Il semblait sincère, et Draco décida de le croire. Il laissa partir la rancune qu'il gardait en lui, sachant au fond de son cœur que son ami n'était pas responsable. Si Blaise était disposé à l'accepter alors que les choses avaient autant changées, alors il se révélait être son meilleur allié parmi les Serpentards.

"Merci." s'entendit dire Draco.

Il ne remerciait pas grand-monde, mais cette fois-ci, c'était mérité. Blaise hocha la tête et s'éloigna, toujours souriant. Il n'y aurait pas de match de Quidditch avant les vacances de Noël, qui arrivaient à grands pas. Repensant à la proposition de sa mère, Draco caressa distraitement le parchemin qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Lui non plus ne voulait pas être séparé de sa mère pour Noël. Rester seul à Poudlard serait horrible, et même s'il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer sa tante et l'enfant dont elle s'occupait… Il ferait cet effort. Il le ferait, pour sa mère.

À la pensée de son premier Noël sans son père, en sachant celui-ci en prison, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Dix minutes plus tard, il poussait la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage, un morceau de toast dans la bouche et son sac à demi ouvert suspendu dans son dos. Il vérifia que Mimi n'était pas là, exceptionnellement ravi que ce soit le cas, et s'installa à sa place habituelle, directement sur le sol. Là, il sortit de l'encre et du parchemin. Il répondit tout d'abord à sa mère, lui promettant de la retrouver à la gare de King's Cross le vendredi suivant.

Puis il écrivit à son père, tout en sachant, comme toujours, que la lettre ne se retrouverait jamais entre ses mains. Cela lui donnait une liberté qu'il n'avait pas eu avant. Au début, il n'avait pas osé dire tout ce qu'il pensait. Et puis il y avait eu le "Papa" interdit, qu'il s'était permis d'écrire. Ensuite, il y avait eu une longue lettre d'insultes, un soir où il était dans une colère noire alors qu'il repensait à la façon dont ils avaient vécu au Manoir, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore là. Et, pour finir, il y aurait la lettre d'aujourd'hui…

__Papa,__

__Je suis repris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! Blaise vient de me le dire. Blaise Zabini, tu te souviens ? Il était neutre dans la Guerre.__

__J'essaye de reprendre ma place, tu vois. La place qui me revient parmi les Serpentards. Même si les choses ne seront plus jamais comme avant, je ne me fais pas d'i____llusion____s...__

__Je vais aller chez ma tante Andromeda pour Noël. C'est important pour Maman, et je suis le seul à pouvoir être à ses côtés cette année. Nous allons beaucoup penser à toi. Je ne serais pas surpris que Maman pleure toute la journée.__

__À chaque fois que je pense à Azkaban, je t'imagine entouré de Détraqueurs. Je sais qu'ils sont partis, pourtant. Mais je me souviens de quand ils étaient partout, jusque dans le jardin du Manoir.__

__Oh, tu aurais honte de moi si tu me voyais ! Je suis ami avec un fantôme. Je suis les conseils d'Harry Potter (l'idée du Quidditch, c'était lui). Je suis toujours moins bon en Potions (et dans toutes les autres matières) qu'Hermione Granger. Je me fais martyriser par Gregory Goyle.__

__Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'étais supposé devenir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais maintenant je dois m'en sortir sans toi.__

__Draco.__

Écrire était devenu trop difficile. La plume tremblait entre ses doigts et sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Draco s'efforça de respirer profondément, puis il replia soigneusement le parchemin et le glissa dans son sac. Il n'envoyait plus ses lettres. Elles étaient devenues trop personnelles, et il devinait aisément que son courrier passait entre les mains du Ministère, tout comme celui de sa mère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

La voix haut perchée de Mimi tira Draco de ses pensées. Il se leva aussitôt pour faire face au fantôme, qui siégeait à sa place habituelle, sur ses toilettes préférées.

"Je suis venu pour te présenter mes excuses." dit humblement Draco. "Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, la dernière fois. J'ai été stupide. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi."

Il ne fallait jamais craindre d'en faire trop, avec Mimi. Elle avait un sens du drame encore plus affirmé que celui de Draco. Secrètement, il appréciait cela.

"Très bien, je te pardonne." répondit Mimi, en relevant la tête d'un air supérieur. Elle avait la voix de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à fondre en larmes, comme c'était toujours plus ou moins le cas. "Je dois avouer que tu m'as manqué."

Un peu mal à l'aise devant cette phrase pleine d'affection, Draco hocha nerveusement la tête.

"J'ai plein de choses à te raconter !" lança-t-il avec enthousiasme, histoire de faire passer la gêne du moment. Et il se mit à parler de l'invitation de sa mère, de l'aide que Blaise lui avait apporté pour qu'il refasse partie de l'équipe, et de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête…

OoO

Lorsque Harry descendit du Poudlard Express, aux côtés d'un Neville qui cajolait une nouvelle plante à l'allure monstrueuse, il regretta soudain ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. C'était sa dernière opportunité de passer Noël au château, entouré de décorations magnifiques et d'armures qui chantaient des cantiques. Il se serait sans doute senti un peu seul, mais Hagrid lui aurait tenu compagnie. Il l'aurait invité pour le thé et lui aurait offert des gâteaux durs comme de la pierre qu'il aurait fait sembler d'apprécier. Il n'y aurait eu ni Dumbledore, ni Ron et Hermione… Mais au fond, cela n'aurait rien changé. Poudlard était sa maison, même sans eux.

Mais cela ferait bientôt partie du passé, alors Harry s'efforça de penser à ce qui l'attendait, plutôt que de s'appesantir sur ce qu'il allait perdre. Il souhaita de bonnes vacances à Neville, qui rejoignit ensuite sa grand-mère, puis il chercha les Weasley du regard.

"Par ici, Harry !" lança Hermione, quelque part derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie, qui se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras.

"Tu vas nous manquer pour Noël." dit-elle.

Mrs. Weasley hocha la la tête, approuvant vivement cette déclaration. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

"Pourquoi passer Noël dans cette vieille maison vide plutôt qu'avec nous ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est la question que je n'arrête pas de lui poser..." soupira Ron.

Il donna un petit coup de coude à Ginny et lui fit les gros yeux.

"Aller." insista-t-il. "Dis lui que tu t'en fiches s'il est avec nous pour Noël."

Harry s'empressa de voler au secours de Ginny, qui avait froncé les sourcils et paraissait à la fois gênée et surprise par la requête de son frère.

"Il est temps de grandir, pour dire les choses simplement." répondit Harry, en regardant Mrs. Weasley droit dans les yeux. "Cette maison, c'est chez moi maintenant. Ou en tout cas ce sera chez moi lorsque j'aurais quitté Poudlard."

Hermione essuya ses joues trempées de larmes du revers de la main. Ses gants colorés semblaient bien trop festifs pour son humeur.

"On comprend, Harry." assura-t-elle.

Il passa entre les bras de tout le monde, en finissant par Ginny. Celle-ci ne s'attarda néanmoins pas. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face pour s'éloigner, Harry remarqua comme une ombre sur son visage. Cela ne fit que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il attendit que les Weasley aient franchi la barrière, puis il prit une grande inspiration et transplana devant la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

OoO

Le soulagement que ressentit Draco en apercevant sa mère sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross était tel qu'une sorte de vertige l'envahit. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, ignorant les regards curieux ou hostiles qui se tournèrent vers eux. Narcissa lui rendit son étreinte, les yeux fermés et le corps tremblant d'émotion. Puis, Draco la sentit s'écarter et il la laissa l'entraîner à sa suite sans poser de question. Il ne fit pas davantage de commentaire lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers le métro, même s'il était surpris. Narcissa paraissait maîtriser à la perfection les moyens de transport des Moldus, qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais utilisé avant. Mais cela avait sans doute changé durant les derniers mois…

Une main sur sa valise et l'autre tenant fermement le bras de sa mère, Draco attendit en silence que le trajet en métro se termine. L'absence de son père pesait sur lui. Avant de quitter Poudlard, il avait caché toutes ses lettres sous son matelas et avait tiré les rideaux du baldaquin. Il était l'homme de la famille, maintenant, et il devait être fort pour sa mère.

"Nous y sommes." murmura Narcissa.

Elle entraîna Draco sur le quai, puis ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers. Ils ne marchèrent pas très longtemps, une fois à la surface. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour attendre un bus, pas le Magicobus, mais un bus de Moldus.

"Mère..." commença Draco, incapable de s'en empêcher plus longtemps.

"Plus que quelques minutes." le coupa Narcissa.

Elle évitait son regard. Draco devina que sa mère n'utilisait plus la magie, ce qu'elle avait déjà commencé à faire avant qu'il ne soit obligé de repartir à Poudlard. Elle vivait comme une Moldue, et cette constatation rendit Draco fou de rage. Mais il se retint d'exprimer ses sentiments et replongea dans un silence plein de frustration. Sa mère méritait tellement mieux que cette vie-là !

"Et voilà." soupira Narcissa. Elle paraissait soulagée de voir arriver le bus. Draco s'installa près d'elle, toujours en silence, et admiratif malgré lui devant les nouveaux talents de sa mère. Ils étaient tant habitués au monde sorcier que Draco n'était pas certain qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir parmi les Moldus s'il le devait.

"Andromeda a hâte de te rencontrer." déclara soudain Narcissa. Elle souriait, même si cela semblait un peu forcé.

Draco hocha la tête, ne pouvant se résoudre à parler. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche s'il prenait le risque de l'ouvrir. Alors, toujours silencieux, il descendit du bus aux côtés de sa mère. Ils étaient arrivés dans un quartier résidentiel, et Narcissa s'arrêta devant une petite maison bien tenue. Sur le porche se tenait une femme qui ressemblait tant à Bellatrix que Draco se figea, cessant brusquement de marcher. Sa mère l'encouragea à continuer en le tirant par la main, et il céda bien malgré lui. À mesure qu'il s'approchait d'Andromeda, il remarquait des différences bienvenues entre son apparence physique et celle de sa défunte sœur.

Le plus marquant, c'était ses yeux. Draco n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard fou de Bellatrix et ses paupières tombantes. Mais Andromeda avait un regard aimable et de grands yeux. Elle était vêtue simplement, d'un pantalon noir discret et d'une veste en laine un peu trop ample qui recouvrait ses épaules. Elle accueillit sa sœur et son neveu d'un sourire joyeux qui fit définitivement disparaître sa troublante ressemblance avec Bellatrix.

"Vous avez profité de la promenade ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui." affirma Narcissa.

Elle força Draco à se tenir devant elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules, comme s'il était encore un petit garçon. Mais il était grand, désormais, et elle disparaissait presque derrière lui.

"Andromeda, je te présente mon fils, Draco." déclara-t-elle fièrement. "Draco, voici ta tante Andromeda."

Cette dernière sourit plus largement encore, puis elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses invités, leur faisant signe de passer. Lorsque son neveu fut à sa hauteur, elle l'observa intensément.

"Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, je suppose qu'on te l'a souvent dit." déclara-t-elle. "Mais je vois ta mère en toi presque autant."

Un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard d'Andromeda, Draco se contenta de balbutier un remerciement. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt à parler de son père, surtout avec une inconnue qui avait protégé Harry Potter des Mangemorts pendant la Guerre. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse avoir la moindre affection pour Lucius.

"Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre !" lança Narcissa, qui paraissait bien plus sereine maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son fils de lui répondre et s'engagea dans les escaliers qui faisaient face à la porte d'entrée, ses talons hauts claquant contre les marches. Draco la suivit, content de s'éloigner un peu d'Andromeda. Sa mère l'attendait dans une pièce bien moins spacieuse que la chambre qu'il avait eu au Manoir, mais qui ressemblait malgré tout beaucoup au souvenir qu'il en avait. Une bannière aux couleurs de Serpentard était suspendue au-dessus du lit, qui était dans un bois sombre commun à tous les meubles de la chambre. Une grande armoire se trouvait près du lit, et un bureau aux dimensions acceptables n'attendait plus que ses manuels scolaires.

"Ma chambre est juste en face." indiqua Narcissa. "Celle d'Andromeda est en bas, et nous avons récemment installé Teddy dans la dernière chambre de l'étage. Il ne te dérangera pas, tu verras."

Draco acquiesça distraitement. Il regardait encore autour de lui avec stupéfaction, se remémorant le peu de choses qu'ils possédaient lorsqu'ils vivaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce sont des cadeaux d'Andromeda." répondit Narcissa, et son regard disait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer davantage. "Viens, maintenant, tu dois rencontrer Teddy."

Draco soupira et suivit une nouvelle fois sa mère. L'enfant était trop jeune pour représenter un véritable problème pour lui, mais sa seule existence lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il était le fils de deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, tandis que lui portait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Le monde après la Guerre était-il donc différent au point qu'ils puissent faire comme si rien de tout cela ne comptait ? Tant que Ted était aussi jeune, sans doute, oui. Mais pas lorsqu'il grandirait.

"Il vient de se réveiller, on dirait." remarqua Narcissa, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre du bébé. Son sourire affectueux fit naître une soudaine jalousie dans le cœur de Draco.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit à barreaux et baissa les yeux sur le bambin, qui lui retourna son regard avec surprise. Du haut de ses huit mois, il n'avait pas dû rencontrer beaucoup d'inconnus.

"Tu peux le prendre dans tes bras, si tu veux." suggéra Narcissa.

Draco hésita. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, mais Andromeda avait visiblement été bienveillante envers sa mère, et celle-ci paraissait attachée au bébé. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mal se comporter dans ces circonstances. Alors il se pencha et saisit Ted dans ses bras, surpris de le voir aussitôt tendre sa petite main pour la poser sur sa joue.

"Qu'est-ce que..." commença Draco, avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Les cheveux de Ted venaient de prendre la teinte blonde, presque blanche, de ses cheveux à lui. Puis ses yeux virèrent au gris et il sourit, visiblement très fier de lui. Draco se sentit sourire en retour, incapable de s'en empêcher. L'enfant avait apparemment hérité des talents de Métamorphomage de sa mère.

"Je savais que vous vous entendriez bien." affirma Narcissa.

Draco secoua la tête en signe de dénégation avec une mauvaise foi évidente, tout en s'efforçant d'échapper au bambin qui voulait maintenant jouer avec le col de sa chemise. Les vacances de Noël promettaient d'être très différentes de toutes celles qu'il avait connues auparavant.

OoO

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, Harry se faisait la même réflexion. La seule pensée qui le réconfortait était qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter les Dursley comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais son Noël n'allait pas être très festif s'il n'améliorait pas au moins une pièce de la maison. Heureusement, le grand nettoyage organisé par Mrs Weasley à l'époque où la demeure accueillait l'Ordre du Phénix lui permettait de partir sur une meilleure base. Mais il restait beaucoup à faire, et Harry s'attela à la tâche avec calme et détermination. La première semaine, il fut tant absorbé par le ménage et le rangement qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer.

Il vivait principalement dans deux pièces, la cuisine au sous-sol et le salon au premier étage. Mais il s'était également aventuré au deuxième étage, dans la chambre qu'il avait autrefois partagée avec Ron. Il avait expérimenté plusieurs sorts de nettoyage, dont un qui avait mis le feu à une couverture, jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise plus ou moins bien les principaux. Une fois la pièce propre, il l'avait quittée et n'y était plus retourné. De temps à autre, il allait également jusqu'au troisième étage, où se trouvait la chambre de Sirius. Il s'asseyait sur le sol et pensait à son parrain, ce qui lui faisait éprouver un étrange mélange de tristesse et de réconfort.

Mais il finissait toujours par se retrouver dans la cuisine, où il s'efforçait de se préparer à manger. Il n'avait pas le talent de Mrs. Weasley, et malgré les livres de recettes trouvés dans le salon, il devait jeter une fois sur deux ce qu'il préparait. En désespoir de cause, il avait fait venir Kreattur, lui demandant conseil avant de le laisser repartir à Poudlard. L'elfe de maison s'était révélé très utile. Après son départ, Harry avait enfin eu la sensation qu'il allait pouvoir s'occuper de lui-même. Jusqu'ici, il avait surtout mis en pratique ce qu'il avait appris du temps où il vivait chez les Dursley, mais il ne pouvait pas survivre éternellement de cette façon.

Un matin, ce fut l'envie de voir l'extérieur à nouveau qui réveilla Harry. Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva du canapé sur lequel il dormait, tout en calculant mentalement le temps passé depuis son emménagement au Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait parlé qu'à Kreattur depuis une semaine entière, Harry comprit mieux pourquoi il désirait si ardemment quitter la maison. Il se prépara donc un petit-déjeuner rapide, fait d'œufs brouillés et de bacon, puis il s'habilla chaudement. Avant de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse, il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur son visage. Il n'avait pas envie d'être reconnu.

À peine dix minutes après avoir quitté sa maison, Harry déambulait joyeusement dans les rues pavées, ignorant le froid glacial et profitant pleinement de son bain de foule. Les sorciers et les sorcières autour de lui vaquaient à leurs occupations sans le remarquer, et il se réjouissait d'entendre leurs voix, sa solitude inhabituelle l'ayant déprimé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il s'en rendait compte désormais, et c'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_, souhaitant plus que tout voir un visage amical. Bien sûr, affronter l'absence de Fred n'aurait rien de facile. Mais il devrait bien le faire un jour ou l'autre, alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?

Le magasin était bondé. La plupart des clients étaient des élèves de Poudlard, qui profitaient de leurs vacances pour reconstituer leur stock de farces et attrapes. Harry aperçut plusieurs connaissances, dont Dean Thomas, avec qui il discuta pendant un bon moment. Puis son regard fut attiré par la chevelure rousse de George, et il s'excusa rapidement auprès de son compagnon de dortoir pour aller rejoindre celui qu'il était venu voir. Mais, alors qu'il traversait difficilement un groupe de filles de Première Année, il vit George se faire aborder par Lee Jordan, qui portait la tenue réglementaire du magasin. Tous deux disparurent derrière un rayonnage couvert de livres aux couleurs éclatantes.

Harry leur emboîta le pas, voulant saisir l'occasion de discuter avec George en présence de son meilleur ami. Ce serait sans doute plus facile ainsi, puisqu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour les distraire du souvenir de la mort de Fred. Ils ne s'étaient plus vraiment reparlés depuis ce moment-là, après tout. Rassemblant son courage, Harry tourna au coin du rayonnage puis s'immobilisa. George était appuyé contre une bibliothèque, la tête baissée, et ses épaules tremblaient comme s'il était en train de pleurer. Lee tenait sa main dans la sienne et s'était penché vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Soudain mal à l'aise, Harry recula et se cacha derrière une grande pile de livres, qui ne tenaient que par magie. Tous ressemblaient à des manuels scolaires mais renfermaient en fait des trésors créés par les jumeaux. Harry voulait se détourner et partir, mais il hésitait malgré lui. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher de George et de Lee, son instinct lui soufflant que leur comportement ne convenait pas à de simples amis. Il se souvenait d'une brève relation entre Fred et Angelina lors de sa quatrième année, et il était plus ou moins certain que George avait également invité une fille au bal, mais il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu fréquenter véritablement qui que ce soit. Alors, et si...

"Arrête."

La voix de George interrompit Harry dans ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus la pile de livres, découvrant que les deux garçons s'étaient éloignés.

"Tu crois que Fred n'approuverait pas ?" demanda Lee.

George croisa les bras sur son ventre. Il tenta de reculer encore, mais il était déjà collé contre la bibliothèque. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé, pris au piège.

"Il est trop tard pour le lui demander, hein ?" rétorqua-t-il brusquement.

Comprenant visiblement que sa colère n'était en fait qu'une façade pour sa tristesse, Lee combla de nouveau la distance qui le séparait de George. Il posa une main sous son menton, le forçant à lever la tête pour le regarder.

"Fred voudrait que tu sois heureux." affirma-t-il.

"Je sais" soupira George. "Mais je n'arrive pas à… Sans lui, je n'y arrive plus."

Il repoussa une nouvelle fois Lee, doucement mais fermement, et disparut dans une autre allée. Harry resta immobile, regardant sans voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main saisit son bras et le tira en arrière.

"Lee vient par ici." avertit Ginny.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en la découvrant devant lui. Hébété, il se laissa entraîner parmi les clients qui erraient dans le magasin. Parvenue à un endroit qu'elle estimait visiblement suffisamment tranquille, Ginny cessa enfin de tirer Harry derrière elle et se tourna pour lui faire face.

"Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici." dit-elle, paraissant soudain mal à l'aise.

"Moi non plus." admit Harry. Et il se sentait plutôt idiot à ce sujet, d'ailleurs. Il aurait dû y penser. "Est-ce que tu étais au courant, à propos de George et Lee ?" demanda-t-il, histoire de passer à autre chose.

"Bien sûr."

Ginny secoua la tête avec découragement.

"Ils se sont beaucoup tournés autour, à Poudlard, mais j'ai mis du temps à comprendre la nature de leur relation." confia-t-elle. "George m'en a parlé, une fois, au mariage de Bill. Il avait un peu abusé sur le Whisky Pur Feu et il m'a demandé si je serais gênée si je savais qu'il préférait les hommes."

"Et alors ?" interrogea Harry. "Est-ce que tu es gênée ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Et c'est ce que je lui ai dit, d'ailleurs, mais il n'a pas voulu me confier pour qui il avait des sentiments. Alors j'ai dû deviner. J'ai fait le tour de tous les noms de garçons de Poudlard, professeurs et fantômes inclus, avant de parler de Lee. Je me doutais bien que George n'était pas amoureux de Rusard ou de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, mais je voulais qu'il comprenne que, peu importe de qui il s'agissait, je le soutiendrais. Ça l'a rassuré, et il voulait en parler à Fred avant que quoi que ce soit ne se concrétise avec Lee…"

"Mais il n'en a jamais eu l'occasion." compléta Harry, en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait surprise.

"Exactement." soupira Ginny.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, ressassant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise. Mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de positif au sujet de l'homosexualité. Les Dursley étaient aussi homophobes qu'on peut l'être, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on savait qu'ils détestaient tout ce qui « sortait de l'ordinaire ». Mais ce n'était pas comme si Harry avait forgé ses opinions à partir de celles des Dursley… Alors pourquoi cette gêne si pesante, qui lui collait à la peau ? Il avait l'impression étrange que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

"Tu sais..." commença Ginny, ramenant Harry à la réalité. "Ron m'a dit pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir à Noël, et je trouve ça complètement stupide."

"J'essaie seulement d'aller de l'avant, et de t'en laisser la possibilité à toi aussi." se défendit Harry.

"C'est très galant." reconnut Ginny, avec un amusement évident. "Mais c'est aussi complètement inutile. Tu veux vivre dans une maison qui t'appartient ? C'est normal. Mais ne te sens pas obligée d'y passer les fêtes. D'ailleurs, je t'invite moi-même au Terrier pour Noël !"

Harry secoua la tête avec découragement tout en cherchant ses mots. Finalement, le regard appuyé de Ginny eut raison de lui, et il laissa échapper un petit rire contrit.

"Très bien." dit-il. "Mais je ne m'imposerais plus jamais sans ta permission, d'accord ? Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal."

"Oui, eh bien, je vais m'en remettre !" rétorqua Ginny. "Et tu auras l'air fin quand je viendrais accompagnée d'un joueur de Quidditch beau et célèbre, d'ici quelques années."

"C'est ce que je te souhaite de tout mon cœur." assura Harry.

Ginny parut un peu triste, soudain, mais elle se reprit très vite. Peut-être qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il y avait déjà eu un "joueur de Quidditch beau et célèbre" dans sa vie avant. Enfin "beau", de l'avis de Malfoy en tout cas… Harry sentit son malaise augmenter à cette pensée.

"On se voit à Noël, alors." conclut Ginny.

Elle serra brièvement la main d'Harry dans la sienne, comme pour se donner du courage, puis elle se détourna et partit en direction de la sortie. Elle ne jeta pas un seul regard en arrière.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Quidditch

Ouf, je suis dans les temps ! Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai écris le chapitre hier et je l'ai corrigé aujourd'hui. Mais je suis toujours plus impliquée dans mes histoires quand je les publie au même rythme que je les écris. En tout cas je n'abandonne jamais en route, alors rassurez vous !

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

****Chapitre 6  
Quidditch****

Draco s'appuya contre la vitre glacée de son compartiment. D'ici, il pouvait voir les élèves se rassembler sur le quai. Il était arrivé en avance pour se trouver une bonne place tout au bout du train, certain que personne n'oserait s'installer près de lui. Il s'assurait ainsi un voyage tranquille. Trop tranquille, peut-être, puisqu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que les pensées de Draco étaient très joyeuses.

Ne supportant plus le mal-être qui lui collait à la peau, il se leva d'un bond pour saisir sa valise dans le panier à bagages. Il l'ouvrit sans ménagement, plein de mépris envers cet objet dont la qualité était indigne d'un Malfoy, et fouilla un instant pour trouver l'enveloppe qu'il y avait dissimulée. Une fois qu'elle fut entre ses mains, il retint son souffle. Étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Probablement pas. Mais peut-être qu'en relisant la lettre qu'il avait écrit à son père à la fin de ses vacances, il parviendrait à faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Il s'installa donc sur la banquette, tapota nerveusement le rebord du parchemin, et se lança dans sa lecture.

__Papa,__

__Ce sont probablement les vacances les plus bizarres de toute ma vie. Maman ne se sert plus de la magie et c'est bizarre. Andromeda ressemble à Bellatrix et c'est bizarre. Je ne déteste pas Teddy autant que je m'y attendais et c'est bizarre. Maman parle avec Andromeda le soir pendant des heures et c'est bizarre. Teddy se métamorphose pour me ressembler à chaque fois que je suis avec lui et c'est bizarre. Andromeda prend soin de Maman et c'est bizarre. Andromeda m'a dit que j'étais un « bon garçon » et j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre. Je voudrais rentrer au Manoir. Je voudrais que tu sois là. Je voudrais que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé.__

__Et c'est la seule chose qui n'est pas bizarre.__

Draco poussa un profond soupir. Il avait perdu tant de choses. Sa famille avait perdu tant de choses. Il ne savait pas à quoi se raccrocher, ni sur qui il pouvait compter. Et si Andromeda se retournait contre sa sœur ? Elles n'étaient proches que depuis peu de temps, après tout. Et si la paix ne durait pas ? Teddy allait grandir, apprendre l'histoire de ses parents… Un jour, la vie que sa mère était en train de construire s'écroulerait.

Alors il n'y avait qu'une seule solution ! Il devait poursuivre ses efforts, être un bon élève, et trouver un travail convenable pour s'assurer de pouvoir prendre soin de sa mère. Avec toutes ces bonnes résolutions en tête, il remit la lettre à sa place, repoussa la valise et s'autorisa à se détendre un peu.

Mais il eut à peine le temps de retrouver une respiration calme et apaisée que la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement. Il sursauta vivement, étonné de voir Blaise Zabini apparaître devant lui. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

"Puis-je rester en ta compagnie ?" demanda-t-il pompeusement, en accompagnant la question d'une petite toux polie. "Une des sœurs Patil - je ne sais vraiment pas laquelle - me poursuit pour me demander de l'accompagner à la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard."

Draco fit signe à Blaise de s'asseoir face à lui, tout en lui rendant son sourire avec un certain amusement.

"Comme ce doit être difficile d'échapper à toutes ces magnifiques jeunes femmes qui veulent désespérément te conquérir." se moqua-t-il.

"Elles sont plus effrayantes que tu ne sembles le croire !" se défendit Blaise, en prenant l'air de quelqu'un qui racontait une histoire d'horreur à la lueur d'un feu de camp. "Et puis, personne n'est à l'abri d'ingérer sans le vouloir un philtre d'amour ou bien pire encore !"

Draco se fit la réflexion que Blaise apprécierait Mimi et son sens du drame, qu'ils partageaient visiblement. Puis il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée stupide. Dans quel monde étrange présenterait-il son amie Mimi à quelqu'un, un Serpentard qui plus est ? Non, c'était ridicule.

"Eh bien, dans mon immense mansuétude, je vais, dans ces circonstances, t'autoriser à rester." rétorqua Draco.

"Super." commenta Blaise, son sourire se reformant aussitôt. "Tu me sauves la vie !" Il fouilla dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un paquet de cartes. "Une Bataille Explosive ?" proposa-t-il.

Draco accepta avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait jamais été véritablement ami avec Blaise, avant la Guerre. Les Malfoy n'avaient pas autant d'influence sur les Zabini qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité, et cet état de fait avait un impact sur la hiérarchie des Serpentards à Poudlard. Et, autrefois, c'était bien sûr tout ce qui importait. Blaise n'avait donc pas été l'un de ses "fidèles", et n'avait jamais hésité à lui dire ce qu'il pensait, qu'il en soit content ou non. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu non plus de réelle hostilité entre eux… Seulement l'abysse infranchissable qui se créait entre un allié du Seigneur des Ténèbres et un jeune sorcier neutre dans la Guerre.

Mais tout ceci était derrière eux, maintenant.

OoO

Le temps était clair et frais, le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Harry était satisfait de ces conditions idéales pour le Quidditch. Il espérait que le match d'aujourd'hui parvienne à lui apporter le même bonheur que cela lui apportait autrefois. Il avait entendu dire que Malfoy avait réintégré son équipe, ce qui le ravissait. Il avait hâte de se confronter à son vieil ennemi une fois encore.

"Bon." commença Ginny, avant de s'arrêter dans un raclement de gorge. Elle se tenait au milieu des vestiaires, les regards de ses camarades levés vers elle. Son tout premier match en tant que Capitaine ! Harry était fier d'elle. Comme il s'y attendait, elle avait gagné les élections sans problèmes, et il lui avait laissé la charge de l'équipe avec bonheur et soulagement.

Pour l'encourager, Harry fit un signe discret en direction du ciel. Ginny esquissa un sourire nerveux en réponse.

"Le temps est de notre côté." dit-elle. "Et je suis fière de chacun d'entre vous, vous avez tout donné aux entraînements, et j'attends la même chose de votre part aujourd'hui. Et même mieux, parce que je sais que vous êtes capables de vous surpasser !"

"On va les détruire !" approuva Ron.

Ginny sourit plus franchement cette fois, puis elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte des vestiaires. Elle précéda l'équipe sur le terrain et se plaça face à Blaise Zabini, sur l'herbe encore humide de rosée. Harry se tint à l'écart, content de ne pas être le centre de l'attention pour une fois.

"Serrez vous la main." ordonna Madame Bibine, qui se préparait à relâcher le Vif d'Or. "Et pas de coups tordus !"

Les tensions entre Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient connues de tous. Mais, étrangement, Blaise Zabini n'écrasa pas les doigts de Ginny. Il se contenta de les prendre dans sa main, puis de se pencher pour les embrasser délicatement.

Ron fit un pas en avant involontaire, une expression offensée sur le visage. Mais Harry s'empressa de le tirer en arrière, ne voulant pas le voir saper l'autorité de Ginny. Celle-ci répondit à la provocation de Blaise en essuyant négligemment sa main sur sa robe de Quidditch. Madame Bibine leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Elle annonça le début du match d'un coup de sifflet assourdissant, et Harry s'éleva dans les airs sur son fidèle Éclair-de-Feu. Tout en manoeuvrant pour se poster en hauteur et surveiller les environs, il percuta Draco Malfoy intentionnellement, lui donnant un coup de coude presque amical.

"De retour dans l'équipe, alors ?" lança-t-il, alors que Malfoy se retournait pour le fusiller du regard. "Félicitations !"

"Tu ne seras plus si content de toi lorsque je t'aurais réduit en poussière !"

Harry se sentait si léger qu'il aurait pu éclater de rire. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin ! Une journée ensoleillée, ses amis tout autour de lui, et quelques menaces proférées à son encontre… Il devait bien reconnaître que sa vie lui semblait fade depuis la fin de la Guerre, mais n'étais-ce pas compréhensible, après tout ? Il n'avait plus de but, lui qui avait cru mourir et s'y était résigné. Et il n'avait plus d'envies, ne se sentait plus stimulé par quoi que ce soit. L'idée de suivre le chemin qui jusqu'ici lui avait semblé tout à fait naturel ne le séduisait plus. Les cours l'ennuyaient pour la plupart, tout comme la perspective d'entrer au Ministère à la fin de son année scolaire.

Il détestait l'idée d'être d'accord avec Draco Malfoy sur quelque chose, mais les paroles de ce dernier avaient fait leur chemin dans sa tête, et il avait bien dû reconnaître qu'il avait en partie raison. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait sans doute pu convaincre McGonagall d'évincer Malfoy de l'équipe de Quidditch, sous prétexte de donner le privilège de sa place à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur la peau. Et il pourrait sans doute également prétendre à devenir Ministre de la Magie, peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, mais à terme. Il savait que Dumbledore s'y était toujours refusé, et il n'aspirait pas à ce poste lui non plus. Mais il pourrait l'obtenir, s'il le souhaitait.

Harry aurait pu être heureux d'avoir une telle influence, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Au contraire, même, il s'en désolait. Il aurait souhaité une vie plus normale, maintenant que Voldemort était parti pour de bon, mais il réalisait en même temps qu'il manquait de défis dans cette existence à laquelle il avait pourtant rêvé. La Guerre l'avait forgé, l'avait changé. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir amer et aigri. Il voulait retrouver de la joie dans les bonheurs simples de la vie. Comme le Quidditch !

A cette pensée, Harry reporta son attention sur le jeu. Ginny venait de faire une passe à Demelza Robins, alors qu'un Cognard la frôlait et rendait la manoeuvre dangereuse. Luna Lovegood, qui commentait le match - à sa façon bien personnelle, comme toujours - s'arrêta dans sa description du Ronflak Cornu pour saluer la bravoure de Ginny.

"Joli !" lança Blaise Zabini, suffisamment fort pour que la plupart des joueurs l'entendent. Le regard appréciateur qu'il posait sur Ginny ne passa pas non plus inaperçu.

"Laisse ma soeur tranquille !" cria Ron depuis son poste de gardien.

"Pas tant qu'elle ne me l'aura pas demandé elle-même !" rétorqua joyeusement Blaise. "Mais tu verras qu'elle ne le fera pas."

Harry se tendit sur son balais. Il lui semblait qu'à l'époque du club de Slug, déjà, Zabini avait eu tendance à laisser son regard traîner plus qu'il ne le fallait sur les courbes de Ginny. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux en lui faisant des avances…

"Derrière toi !" hurla soudain Jimmy Peakes, permettant à Harry d'échapper au Cognard que Goyle venait d'envoyer droit sur lui.

Bien qu'étant conscient que sa déconcentration pouvait lui coûter cher, Harry garda un oeil protecteur sur son ex petite-amie. Leur rupture était récente, et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un de mal intentionné profite du fait qu'il ait brisé le coeur de Ginny. Il lui devait bien de veiller sur elle, après l'avoir abandonnée si subitement. Après tout, elle n'était pas responsable du fait que tous ses désirs aient brusquement changés une fois la Guerre terminée.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Ron regardait Ginny avec exactement la même lueur protectrice dans le regard.

OoO

Draco était impressionné par l'audace de Blaise, il devait bien l'admettre. Flirter ouvertement avec la petite-amie de Potter, sous le nez de Potter lui-même, risquait de lui attirer de sacrés ennuis. Mais sa méthode fonctionnait, puisque la ruse de Blaise attirait l'attention de toute l'équipe adverse, et plus particulièrement de leur gardien - qui ne semblait plus parvenir à arrêter le Souafle - et de leur Attrapeur, qui ne sondait pas le ciel comme il l'aurait dû.

Draco s'efforçait quant à lui de ne pas rester concentré sur Potter, ce qui lui avait valu la plupart de ses défaites face à lui. Il exerçait une surveillance constante sur les alentours depuis le début du match, déterminé à en sortir vainqueur. Et, soudain, sa patience fut récompensée. Il aperçut le Vif d'Or, qui filait à toute allure quelques mètres en dessous de lui. Draco s'élança aussitôt de toute la puissance de son balais, qui était le cadeau le plus coûteux que lui ait fait sa mère depuis qu'ils avaient tout perdu, et il tenta d'occulter tout le reste.

Mais c'était compter sans Potter, qui avait repéré son mouvement brusque et tentait maintenant de le rattraper. Le Vif d'Or changeait constamment de direction, forçant les deux Attrapeurs à exécuter plusieurs figures compliquées pour ne pas perdre sa trace. Tout le monde retenait son souffle dans les gradins, et Luna Lovegood faisait rugir le ridicule chapeau-lion dont elle était affublée. Alors que le Vif d'Or s'approchait dangereusement du sol, Draco se redressa sur son balais et tendit la main en avant, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Il vit avec horreur la main de Potter se rapprocher de la sienne, la distance qui les séparait du Vif d'Or diminuant de plus en plus. Soudain, leur cible changea encore une fois de direction. Le mouvement brusque de Draco pour saisir le Vif d'Or au vol lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et il fut précipité sur le sol. Potter étant presque collé à lui, il fut également emporté dans sa chute. Ils s'écrasèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un concert de grognements, tandis que leurs balais finissaient leurs courses plus loin sur le terrain. Le silence était tombé sur les gradins.

Draco se redressa péniblement et évalua la situation. Il était allongé de tout son long sur Harry Potter, ses coudes enfoncés dans l'herbe de chaque côté de sa tête. Ils étaient si proches que Draco se sentait comme aspiré dans les yeux d'un vert incroyable qui le fixaient. Les lunettes de Potter étaient un peu de travers, mais il semblait indemne en dehors de ça. Un peu sonné, peut-être. Mais son odeur étrangement familière se mêlait à celle de l'herbe fraîchement tondue et… Et soudain, Draco se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était tombé. Il se redressa alors complètement, s'éloignant de Potter. Puis il sentit les petites ailes qui battaient à toute allure dans sa main, et qu'il n'avait pas remarquées avant.

Stupéfait, il écarta les doigts et libéra le Vif d'Or. Une immense clameur monta des bancs des Serpentards, tandis que Luna dissertait sur la chute spectaculaire des Attrapeurs plutôt que sur le résultat du match, et Draco sentit son coeur s'affoler dans sa joie. Il baissa les yeux sur Harry, qui s'était assis dans l'herbe et l'observait. Il n'y avait ni haine, ni ressentiment dans son regard. Ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux troubla Draco, car il ne parvint pas à le décrypter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longtemps sur le sujet, puisque deux mains le saisirent par son uniforme de Quidditch pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

Il éclata de rire tandis que Blaise tentait de le forcer à monter sur son balais à la seule force de ses bras, tout en le félicitant à grands cris. Le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit alors que Draco trouvait enfin une prise stable sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils firent un tour dans les airs pour récolter davantage d'acclamations, puis ils atterrirent tous ensemble, et Draco constata que Goyle lui-même agitait joyeusement sa batte. Il regarda tout autour de lui en ayant l'impression d'être dans un rêve, et fit en sorte de graver ces moments dans son esprit pour toujours.

Il avait vaincu Potter. Enfin !

OoO

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, l'heure n'était pas à la fête. Dean et Seamus avaient ramenés nourriture et boissons malgré tout, et cette initiative avait été appréciée par leurs camarades. Enfoncé dans un fauteuil près du feu, Harry sirotait une Bièraubeurre, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de revoir le Vif d'Or lui échapper, puis l'expression victorieuse de Malfoy lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il l'avait attrapé. Autrefois, il se serait senti vexé, humilié. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait ressenti un soulagement immense en perdant le match.

Cette impression désagréable qu'il pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait, cette impression qui faisait qu'il ne désirait plus rien… Aujourd'hui, elle avait disparu. Malfoy avait gagné à la loyale. Harry avait été trop confiant et n'avait pas fait preuve de suffisamment de concentration. Il avait perdu, mais il avait retrouvé le goût de la compétition. Ce combat pour la victoire, au coude-à-coude avec Malfoy, avait été un moment grisant. Il ne regrettait rien.

"Que ce Zabini continue à te tourner autour, et il aura affaire à moi !" menaça Ron, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Il s'adressait bien entendu à Ginny, qui croisa les bras en réponse, le regard orageux. Elle était assise en tailleur sur un canapé, entourée d'emballages de divers bonbons de chez Honeydukes. Elle se remettait de la défaite en mangeant tout ce qui croisait sa route depuis son arrivée dans la salle commune.

"Je suis capable de gérer Zabini toute seule." affirma-t-elle, en levant le menton comme pour défier son frère.

"Il n'a fait que te draguer pendant tout le match !" insista Ron, hors de lui. "Je parie que les Serpentards ont décidé ça tous ensemble, ils voulaient te déstabiliser, c'est tout…"

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il fallait dire, et seul Ron semblait ne pas s'en être aperçu. Ginny se leva brusquement, faisant s'envoler la plupart des emballages de Fondants-Du-Chaudron qui se trouvaient autour d'elle, et alla se planter devant Ron, les mains sur les hanches.

"Oh, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas simplement s'intéresser sincèrement à moi ?" rétorqua-t-elle. "Je te ferais remarquer que le seul qui a été déstabilisé, c'était toi ! Tu as laissé passer le Souafle au moins trois fois parce que tu étais trop occupé à t'énerver contre Zabini !"

"Comment ça, s'intéresser à toi ?" releva Ron. "Ce type ne s'approchera pas de toi !"

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement excédée.

"Je ferais ma vie comme je l'entends, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider." se défendit-elle. "Et assure toi de ne plus te laisser distraire bêtement, ou bien je te remplacerais par un meilleur gardien !"

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent, signe indiscutable qu'il était à la fois vexé et embarrassé. Il allait reprendre la dispute mais Hermione se mit en travers de son chemin et l'encouragea à abandonner, tout en l'entraînant vers les Chocogrenouilles pour tenter de lui changer les idées. Harry attendit d'être certain que son meilleur ami n'accordait plus d'attention à Ginny pour aller la rejoindre dans le coin où elle s'était réfugiée, les lèvres serrées et les mains tremblantes.

"Je peux ?" demanda Harry, en désignant la place sur les escaliers à ses côtés.

Ginny hocha la tête et se décala légèrement pour qu'il puisse s'installer.

"Toi aussi, tu étais distrais par Blaise." attaqua-t-elle. "Alors si tu comptes me faire la leçon…"

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention."

Harry posa ses mains à plats sur ses cuisses et leva un regard calme et sérieux sur Ginny.

"Je ne doute pas que Blaise puisse être intéressé par toi." dit-il. "Mais tu dois tout de même être prudente… Ron a raison, ça pourrait être une ruse."

"Quelle importance ?" s'agaça Ginny. "Je ne suis pas rentrée dans son jeu, contrairement à Ron et à toi !"

"Tu ne l'as pas découragé non plus." fit remarquer Harry.

"Et alors ?" Ginny se releva, les mains toujours tremblantes. Elle dominait maintenant Harry de toute sa hauteur. "Parce qu'on a été ensemble, tu crois que tu peux me dire qui je dois fréquenter ?"

"Je suis désolé." s'excusa maladroitement Harry. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Je sais que notre rupture a été difficile et je ne voudrais pas que Blaise profite de toi dans un moment de…"

"De faiblesse ?" coupa Ginny. Elle se détourna un instant, sans rien ajouter, et Harry allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'il vit les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il se leva et la força à lui faire face, le coeur serré par sa détresse. D'un geste tendre, il essuya ses larmes.

"Tu dois me dire la vérité, Harry." supplia-t-elle. "Est-ce que ton attitude pendant le match, notre conversation maintenant… Est-ce que tu dis et fais tout ça parce que tu es jaloux ?"

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il réalisa alors que son comportement avait donné de faux espoirs à Ginny et un air coupable se peignit aussitôt sur son visage. Il devait être honnête avec elle, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, même si elle n'allait certainement pas bien le prendre.

"Ginny…" murmura-t-il, en l'attrapant doucement par les épaules. "Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je crois que j'essaye seulement de veiller sur toi comme je le peux. Je me sens coupable de t'avoir brisé le coeur, et… Et tu seras toujours importante pour moi, mais aujourd'hui ce que je ressens pour toi c'est un amour fraternel, rien d'autre."

"Fraternel ?" répéta Ginny, en se dégageant. Elle trébucha sur les marches et se rattrapa vivement à la rampe de l'escalier, le souffle coupé. Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait dit une chose pareille, puis son visage se ferma complètement et elle partit en direction du dortoir des filles. Seamus lui tendit une Bièraubeurre lorsqu'elle passa devant lui mais elle le repoussa sèchement et disparut de la vue d'Harry. Celui-ci se laissa retomber sur les marches, toute sa joie disparue. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, mais il détestait blesser Ginny.

OoO

Blaise se tenait au centre de la salle commune des Serpentards, un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu à la main, et établissait d'ores et déjà sa stratégie pour le prochain match. L'équipe l'écoutait distraitement, ayant davantage l'esprit à fêter la victoire qu'à réfléchir à la façon dont ils allaient battre les Serdaigles. Blaise s'interrompait souvent pour faire revivre des moments de ce qui était désormais leur plus beau match, et alors ses camarades lançaient des acclamations et resservaient de l'alcool. Draco n'avait aucune idée de qui s'était procuré tout cela, ni de comment, mais il profitait de la fête autant que les autres - et même sans doute un peu plus.

Blaise attirait l'attention sur lui, mais Draco n'en était pas fâché. De temps à autre, un de ses camarades passait derrière lui et lui donnait une claque amicale sur l'épaule, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Il était là, avec les autres. Plus personne ne le fuyait. Pas même Pansy, remarqua-t-il, lorsqu'elle s'assit près de lui. Elle l'aborda l'air de rien, le félicitant pour sa victoire.

"Il était temps que quelqu'un rappelle à Potter qu'il n'est pas un héros pour tout le monde." déclara-t-elle.

"Il a quand même débarrassé le monde de l'autre tête de serpent !" fit valoir Blaise, en se mêlant à leur conversation sans la moindre gêne.

Pansy renifla d'un air supérieur.

"Je suppose que c'était une bonne chose." concéda-t-elle. "Si on omet le fait que nous sommes tous des parias maintenant."

Elle déposa une main amicale sur le bras de Draco.

"Mais tu as amélioré notre situation, aujourd'hui, Draco. Je te remercie sincèrement pour ça."

Draco sentit son sentiment de bonheur s'intensifier. S'il pouvait réhabiliter les Serpentards, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, en montrant à tout Poudlard qu'ils étaient les plus forts, alors c'est qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour un jour réhabiliter sa famille. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Pansy demanda des nouvelles de sa mère, qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup appréciée.

"Elle vit chez sa soeur, maintenant." répondit Draco, peu désireux de s'attarder sur le sujet.

"Je croyais que sa soeur était morte pendant la Bataille de Poudlard…"

Pansy paraissait réellement se soucier du sort de Narcissa Malfoy. Sa famille avait elle aussi souffert après la Guerre, de toute évidence.

"Son autre soeur." corrigea Draco. "Elle était, hum… Mariée à un Moldu."

Pansy hocha la tête avec un sourire compréhensif.

"Les choses ont beaucoup changées, pas vrai ?"

Draco acquiesça d'un air abattu. Il avait envie de demander à Pansy des nouvelles de sa propre famille, mais il hésita trop longtemps et elle interpella Blaise pour parler d'autre chose.

"On peut savoir pourquoi tu as passé tout le match à tourner autour de la petite Weasley ?" interrogea-t-elle.

Blaise haussa les épaules, son éternel sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

"Eh bien, elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder."

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait cru à une simple tactique de déstabilisation durant le match… Blaise s'intéressait-il vraiment à elle ? Une __Gryffondor__ ? Une __Weasley__ ? C'était… déshonorant.

"Le monde est devenu bien étrange." commenta Pansy, en buvant une gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu à son tour.

Draco était de son avis. Mais peut-être que Blaise avait raison de ne pas se laisser arrêter par ces différences. Après tout, s'il avait suivi les mêmes règles qu'avant la Guerre, il aurait traité Draco comme un moins que rien. A la place, il s'en était fait un ami. Alors il ne devait pas le juger… Mais il lui semblait que Blaise avait oublié un tout petit détail.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Potter, dans cette histoire ?" s'enquit Draco. "Il n'avait pas l'air ravi de te voir tourner autour de sa petite-amie juste sous son nez…"

"Oh, tu ne sais pas ?" s'étonna Pansy. Elle reposa son verre et prit un air de conspiratrice. "Potter a rompu avec elle avant le début de l'année scolaire !"

Blaise se laissa tomber près de Draco et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, rendu particulièrement joyeux par tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré.

"Tu entends ça, mon ami ?" lança-t-il. "La chasse est ouverte !"

Et il vida ce qu'il lui restait de Whisky-Pur-Feu sous le regard pensif de Draco.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Un amour naissant

Me revoilà, une éternité plus tard ! Ma vie amoureuse est devenue très chaotique, puis le confinement s'en est mêlé et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. Sans parler du fait que l'absence de review sur mon dernier chapitre m'avait un peu refroidie. Mais je m'y suis remise, et je suis contente de pouvoir vous poster un nouveau chapitre.

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 7**  
**Un amour naissant**

"Je n'y arriverais jamais." se plaignit Ron, dépité.

Il sortait de la classe de Métamorphose, son manuel sous le bras, et marchait en traînant des pieds. A ses côtés, Hermione tentait de le convaincre qu'il parviendrait bientôt à maîtriser le Sortilège de Transfert en Informulé.

"Il suffit de t'entraîner davantage, voilà tout." conclut-elle, après un long discours encourageant.

Harry ne tenta pas de se mêler à la conversation. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour maîtriser le sortilège en question, mais il n'en retirait aucune joie particulière. Ses amis faisaient en sorte de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté pour s'assurer une belle vie après Poudlard, une vie dans laquelle tous leurs projets se réaliseraient. Harry, lui, n'était plus vraiment certain de ce qu'il voulait. Quels étaient ses projets, en dehors de la décision qu'il avait prise d'aller vivre au Square Grimmaurd ?

"Oh non, regarde ça…" soupira Ron.

Un groupe de Serpentards se dirigeait vers eux, avec à leur tête Draco Malfoy en personne. Tous marchaient du même pas conquérant, en occupant toute la place disponible dans le couloir, et leurs regards ne se baissaient plus dès que d'autres élèves s'approchaient d'eux. Ils avaient repris confiance en eux depuis leur victoire lors du dernier match de Quidditch, ce qui ne manquait jamais d'agacer Ron. Harry, lui, avait décidé de les ignorer. Mais hélas, l'inverse n'était pas vrai…

"Jolie chute, l'autre jour, Potter !" lança Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Le petit gloussement qu'elle laissa échapper ensuite exaspéra Harry.

"On espère que tu ne seras pas aussi minable face aux Poufsouffles." renchérit Blaise Zabini. "On adorerait prendre la Coupe juste sous ton nez à la fin de l'année !"

Il arborait un grand sourire qui augmenta encore la fureur qu'éprouvait Ron. Constatant que son ami carrait les épaules et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Zabini, Harry décida d'intervenir.

"On l'espère aussi." assura-t-il calmement. Ron se tourna aussitôt vers lui avec un air indigné, mais Harry l'ignora. "Dites à votre Attrapeur de trouver quelque chose de plus original que de me tomber dessus quand on en sera à se disputer la Coupe."

Malfoy, qui n'osait tout d'abord pas lever les yeux vers lui, redressa aussitôt la tête pour le foudroyer du regard. Harry se sentit sourire malgré lui.

"Oui, on en sera bientôt là !" approuva Ron. "Mais pas vous, si les Serdaigles vous font mordre la poussière !"

"Notre équipe a déjà prouvé sa supériorité." se défendit Zabini, toujours aussi confiant.

Ron changea de cible.

"Tu te sens de taille, Malfoy ?" lança-t-il moqueusement.

Malfoy détacha son regard d'Harry, avec une lenteur presque insupportable, et le posa finalement sur Ron.

"L'Attrapeur des Serdaigles pourrait difficilement être plus mauvais que Potter." assena-t-il.

Harry se plaça devant Ron pour l'empêcher de prendre sa défense. Il continua son chemin, marchant droit vers Malfoy. Les Serpentards s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer, dans l'expectative. Hermione se pinça les lèvres, soucieuse, tandis que Ron se tenait prêt à venir en aide à son meilleur ami à tout moment. Mais Harry ne leur accorda pas davantage d'attention. Une fois près de Malfoy, un peu trop près pour que ce soit confortable, il leva les yeux sur son adversaire. Puis, il esquissa un sourire en coin, frôla Malfoy en le dépassant et lança sans regarder derrière lui :

"A la prochaine fois sur le terrain, Malfoy."

Ron se remit rapidement de sa surprise et entraîna Hermione à sa suite, calquant son attitude sur celle d'Harry. Parkinson et Zabini, quant à eux, se postèrent de chaque côté de Malfoy alors que celui-ci faisait volte-face.

"A la prochaine fois, Potter." répondit-il. "Attends toi à être surpris."

Harry hocha la tête sans s'en apercevoir. Il ne se retourna pas, mais il pouvait imaginer la colère et la détermination de Malfoy. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment, ce petit tête-à-tête avait suffit à faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Il tremblait légèrement, son coeur battait plus vite que d'ordinaire, et des émotions contradictoires s'agitaient en lui. Tenir tête à Malfoy lui faisait du bien, presque autant qu'un match de Quidditch, mais cela le troublait également. Comme s'il se frottait à un danger qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait déjà dû affronter, ce qui n'avait pas de sens. Il n'avait pas peur de Malfoy…

"Ça va, Harry ?" s'inquiéta Ron.

Voyant ses amis échanger un regard circonspect, Harry décida de se reprendre.

"Rien de mieux pour se remettre en forme qu'une bonne dispute avec Malfoy !" répondit-il joyeusement.

Ron éclata de rire et approuva.

"Vous êtes vraiment des enfants." soupira Hermione. "Mais il est préférable que vous vous battiez dans le cadre d'un sport que dans celui d'une guerre, je suppose."

"Ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais quoi que ce soit au Quidditch." rétorqua Ron, par habitude.

Harry prit un peu de distance pour ne pas être mêlé à la dispute qui, il en était certain, allait inévitablement suivre.

OoO

"Je l'ai écrasé !"

Draco racontait pour la millième fois au moins ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter pendant le match de Quidditch. Son interlocutrice, cette fois-ci, n'était autre que Mimi Geignarde. Ignorant son désintérêt évident, Draco poursuivit son histoire comme si de rien était.

"Et quand je dis que je l'ai écrasé, je ne plaisante pas ! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, presque littéralement, en fait. D'un seul coup, on est tombés l'un sur l'autre, et l'instant d'après je réalisais que j'avais le Vif d'Or dans la main ! Je le lui ai pris, juste… Juste comme ça !"

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ça est aussi important pour toi." avoua Mimi. Elle essayait de percer un bouton sur son menton, et l'attention qu'elle accordait à la conversation était de ce fait très limitée.

"Non, tu ne comprends pas." convint Draco. "C'est la première fois que je gagne contre Potter ! Et maintenant Pansy me reparle, et Goyle se contente de m'ignorer, ce qui est très bien. J'ai l'impression que les choses vont redevenir comme avant. Enfin, pas totalement, bien sûr, mais cette année devait être un enfer, et finalement… Finalement, je pourrais peut-être quitter Poudlard avec quelques bons souvenirs."

Il s'appuya contre le mur, ses cheveux blonds posés contre le carrelage d'une propreté douteuse, et s'enfonça dans ses pensées.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend après." dit-il. "Mais Potter sera toujours le héros, et moi un Mangemort, un moins que rien. Mais sur le terrain, pendant un instant, ça ne comptait pas. Parce qu'il était le perdant, et moi le vainqueur !"

"Tu fais une véritable fixation sur ce garçon." fit remarquer Mimi, qui commençait à être franchement agacée par cette conversation. "Tu n'as pas recommencé à lui dire qu'il était beau, au moins ?"

Draco grimaça, ramené à la réalité un peu trop brutalement à son goût. Il aurait souhaité effacer ce souvenir humiliant de sa mémoire pour toujours.

"C'est le monde sorcier qui fait une fixation sur lui, pas moi !" se défendit-il.

Les souvenirs de leur confrontation, le matin même, lui revinrent aussitôt. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Potter réagissait de cette façon, mais quelque chose avait changé à propos de lui, il en était certain. Réalisant qu'il faisait exactement ce dont Mimi l'accusait, mais ayant trop de fierté pour l'admettre, Draco écourta la conversation en annonçant qu'il devait aller en cours immédiatement. Mimi n'était clairement pas la meilleure des compagnies pour lui aujourd'hui.

OoO

Harry regardait par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, observant sans vraiment les voir les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient dans l'air. La nuit venait de tomber et les cours étaient terminés depuis peu. Habituellement, il aurait été confortablement assis dans un fauteuil près du feu à cette heure-ci, mais Hermione en avait décidé autrement. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à sermonner tous les élèves de dernière année qui croisaient son chemin, en leur répétant à tort et à travers qu'il était nécessaire de réviser pour les ASPIC dès à présent. Ron, au grand étonnement d'Harry, n'avait pas objecté. En dehors de son désir évident de rester auprès d'Hermione, Ron semblait également réellement motivé par ses études cette année-là.

Il révisait d'ailleurs très sérieusement, penché sur ses notes au coin de la table, tandis qu'Hermione faisait le tour des rayonnages pour ramener toujours plus de livres à ses amis. À la droite d'Harry, Neville et Luna travaillaient ensemble. Ils formaient un couple bien assorti, et ils riaient beaucoup ensemble. Cela semblait déranger quelque peu Ginny, qui était assise devant eux. Elle semblait regretter d'être venue, pour se retrouver au final à tenir la chandelle, et Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il se pencha donc légèrement au-dessus de la table et décida de l'aborder, histoire de briser la glace. Leur dernière conversation remontait à une bonne semaine maintenant, et il espérait pouvoir faire la paix.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de George ?" s'enquit Harry, en se disant que le sujet devait être suffisamment neutre pour pouvoir être abordé.

Ginny croisa les bras sur la table, par-dessus son livre de sortilèges.

"Je lui ai écrit, mais il n'a toujours pas répondu." avoua-t-elle dans un soupir.

"Je suis désolé." compatit Harry. "Il ne me semblait pas en très grande forme à Noël, mais je crois que tu as réussi à lui remonter un peu le moral. À ce propos, merci encore de m'avoir invité ce jour-là. Je sais que tu avais suffisamment à faire avec ta famille, tu… Tu veilles sur tout le monde, c'est admirable, tu sais."

Harry se sentait très maladroit dans ses propos, mais Ginny le rassura d'un sourire un peu tremblant.

"Je n'ai peut-être plus de sentiments amoureux pour toi, mais je ne te déteste pas." s'entendit dire Harry. Il poursuivit rapidement, de peur que son courage ne l'abandonne. "Au contraire, je t'apprécie beaucoup, et je ne veux pas que toi tu me détestes."

Le sourire de Ginny se stabilisa. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur celle d'Harry, préférant visiblement les gestes aux mots. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation de surprise ne les fassent se retourner.

"Oooooh !" lâcha Pansy Parkinson, en apparaissant entre deux rangées de livres. "Le célèbre petit couple aurait-il donc retenté sa chance ?"

Ginny retira aussitôt sa main et fusilla Pansy du regard.

"Mêle toi de tes affaires, Parkinson." rétorqua-t-elle durement.

Mais, loin de se laisser démonter par le ton hargneux de Ginny, Pansy vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, une expression faussement bienveillante sur le visage.

"C'est ce que je fais, très chère." assura-t-elle, en tapotant le bras de Ginny. "Blaise est un très proche ami, et le pauvre aurait le coeur brisé s'il te savait de nouveau dans les bras de Potter…"

Ginny détourna les yeux avec une évidente lassitude. Au même instant, Ron leva le nez de ses notes et demanda suspicieusement :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ?"

"Rien du tout." lâcha Ginny avec colère. Elle commença à empiler ses livres pour les fourrer rageusement dans son sac.

Pansy était toujours assise au même endroit, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

"Blaise voit clair dans ton jeu." affirma-t-elle. "Tous ces regards langoureux que tu lui as jeté pendant le match…"

"Je tentais de gagner ce match !" s'agaça Ginny. "Si Zabini se laisse distraire, il perdra la Coupe, et ce sera bien fait pour lui." Elle finit de rassembler ses affaires puis jeta son sac sur son dos. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire."

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, sous le regard pensif d'Harry, Pansy ricana et lança :

"Je parie qu'elle va rejoindre Blaise pour se faire peloter dans un couloir…"

Ron prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'empêchait de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler, puis il sortit sa baguette et la braqua sur Pansy.

"Et si tu allais insulter quelqu'un d'autre ?" suggéra-t-il, l'air soudain très sérieux. Il faisait preuve d'un calme tout à fait nouveau, lui qui avait davantage tendance à s'emporter et à se laisser entraîner dans la bagarre dès la première provocation.

Pansy le jaugea du regard un instant, hautaine. Puis, voyant que Ron agitait impatiemment sa baguette, le masque de confiance qu'elle arborait s'effaça. Elle se leva lentement et fit mine de partir, mais s'arrêta pour déclarer par-dessus son épaule :

"Ginny se sent flattée, pas insultée. Et ça te fera très mal, quand tu t'en rendras compte."

Pansy partit rejoindre un petit groupe de Serpentards près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, laissant tomber derrière elle un silence lourd comme du plomb. Hermione observait Ron avec une curiosité mêlée d'admiration, et elle fut la première à reprendre la parole.

"C'était une réaction très mature." fit-elle remarquer.

Ron perdit aussitôt son expression de complète maîtrise de lui-même et rangea sa baguette tout en grommelant.

"Tu n'es pas obligée d'être aussi surprise." reprocha-t-il. "J'ai seulement compris qu'Harry avait raison. L'autre jour, quand on a croisés les Serpentards dans le couloir, il a gardé son calme. Et c'est mieux comme ça. C'est ce qu'on devra faire quand on sera enfin Aurors."

Harry sourit à son ami, sincèrement fier de ses progrès. Mais, en même temps, un certain malaise l'envahit. Ron méritait de devenir Auror. Mais lui, le méritait-il, alors qu'il ne faisait aucun effort en ce sens ? En vérité, cette carrière ne l'intéressait plus. Il avait connu suffisamment de batailles et ne désirait pas en connaître d'autres. Lui aussi, autrefois, avait été du genre à se jeter dans la mêlée sans réfléchir. Il n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup plus de discernement que Ron, mais la tendance s'inversait. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il lui arrivait de prendre un certain plaisir à ses joutes verbales avec les Serpentards. Et pourtant, bien que Pansy l'ait agacé, il n'avait pas eu la moindre envie de participer à la dispute.

Sous prétexte de devoir trouver un livre qui traitait de Botanique avancée pour les révisions de Neville, Harry se leva et parcourut distraitement les rayonnages. Il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne remarqua qu'au moment où il allait le heurter que Malfoy lui barrait le passage. Aussitôt, une émotion inattendue se fraya un chemin dans son coeur. Il n'était pas vraiment content de le voir, mais il l'était en quelque sorte. Il réalisa à cet instant que les joutes verbales auxquelles il participait avec plaisir ne concernaient qu'un seul Serpentard.

"Comme c'est surprenant de te trouver à la bibliothèque, Potter." attaqua tranquillement Malfoy. Il était appuyé contre les étagères, dans une position nonchalante. La confiance qu'il dégageait était assez intimidante. "Est-ce que c'est Granger qui t'a traîné ici ?"

Harry chercha une bonne répartie, mais il était bel et bien là parce qu'Hermione l'y avait forcé. Le silence s'attardant, il lâcha un soupir qui ressemblait presque à un rire.

"C'est perturbant de constater que tu me connais si bien, Malfoy." avoua-t-il.

Malfoy sembla un peu confus. Son air fier s'estompa alors qu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

"Tu es seulement terriblement prévisible." rétorqua-t-il, sans réelle méchanceté dans la voix.

Harry haussa les épaules. Puis il s'appuya à son tour contre les étagères, face à face avec Malfoy, et l'observa très franchement. Le silence s'attarda, amenant une tension qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à briser. Finalement, Malfoy ne parut plus le supporter.

"Alors, tu regrettes de m'avoir encouragé à réintégrer l'équipe, pas vrai ?" lança-t-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Ses jambes le portèrent en avant, sans qu'il ne l'ait vraiment décidé, et il combla la distance qui le séparait de Malfoy. Comme lors de leur dernière confrontation, il se tenait trop près de lui pour que ce soit confortable. Mais quelque chose, quelque part en lui, réclamait cela.

"Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde." dit-il. "J'ai retrouvé goût à la compétition."

"Même si tu as perdu ?" s'étonna Malfoy.

"Bien sûr." assura Harry. "Parce que j'ai perdu contre toi."

Ils étaient si proches désormais qu'ils respiraient le même air. Prenant soudain peur - de quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée - Harry recula en revenant à la réalité.

"Je te battrais, la prochaine fois." promit-il.

Puis il fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre ses amis, tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête. Provoquer Malfoy avait toujours quelque chose d'agréable, bien sûr, parce que ça lui permettait de faire sortir toute la colère qu'il avait au fond de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Malfoy n'était pas son ennemi comme Voldemort avait pu l'être, bien qu'il ait été dans le camp adverse pendant la Guerre. Harry ne l'imaginait pas tuer des gens, même des Moldus, séparer son âme pour en faire des Horcruxes, et torturer par simple plaisir. Dans une de ses visions, il se souvenait avoir vu Voldemort forcer Draco à jeter le Doloris sur un homme, et il savait que Draco avait été écœuré par cet acte. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, et était certain qu'il y avait fait référence durant sa défense au moment du procès de sa famille. C'était la première fois qu'il avait éprouvé de la compassion à son égard.

Et aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait pas simplement reprendre ses vieilles habitudes avec Malfoy. Ils pouvaient tenter de vaincre l'autre au Quidditch et se lancer des piques. Ils pouvaient prétendre que leur rivalité était toujours la même. Mais quelque chose avait changé, Harry le sentait au plus profond de lui. Étais-ce à cause de la Guerre ? Étais-ce parce que, d'une certaine façon, tout était désormais résolu, avec Voldemort réduit en poussière et Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban ? Harry ne le savait pas, mais une chose était certaine : ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco n'était plus de la haine.

OoO

Ce samedi matin là, Draco s'était éveillé avec l'envie de voir autre chose que les murs du château. Il avait pris son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Pansy, déplorant l'absence de Blaise qui s'était levé plus tôt, mais il avait rapidement trouvé une excuse pour quitter la table des Serpentards. Un morceau de toast enfoncé dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, il était monté jusqu'à la volière saluer Orion, son hibou grand duc. Orion était un cadeau que lui avait fait son père avant sa rentrée à Poudlard, et il était très attaché à lui. Et l'inverse était d'ailleurs vrai ! Lorsqu'il le remarqua, le hibou quitta sa cachette pour voler jusqu'à son maître.

Draco lui donna un petit morceau de toast, puis se dirigea sur un coup de tête en direction du parc. Il prit un raccourci qui avait le double avantage de lui faire éviter un maximum d'élèves et de le faire arriver à destination au plus vite. Lorsqu'il posa les pieds sur l'herbe, Draco respira une grande goulée d'air glacé. La neige avait disparu, mais les températures étaient toujours très basses. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

" Mais enfin, calme toi ! " marmonna Draco en direction d'Orion, qui lui donnait de petits coups de bec pour réclamer davantage de nourriture.

Alors qu'il donnait un autre morceau de toast à son hibou, Draco entendit le rire très reconnaissable de Blaise s'élever non loin de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea en direction du bruit, piqué par la curiosité. Son ami avait quitté le dortoir aux aurores, et Draco s'était senti bien trop fatigué pour lui poser la moindre question. Mais il se doutait que Blaise trafiquait quelque chose, et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il dépassa un chêne centenaire qui dissimulait un pique-nique improvisé. Une large nappe décorée de dessins magnifiques représentants les animaux des quatre Maisons de Poudlard avait été installée au sol. Elle était entourée de bocaux à l'intérieur desquels brûlaient de petits feus qui réchauffaient agréablement l'atmosphère. Sur la nappe, un petit-déjeuner digne des plus beaux banquets du château n'attendait que les convives. Et les convives n'étaient autres que Blaise et Ginny Weasley.

Cette dernière semblait un peu nerveuse. Elle était assise dans un coin, son visage à demi dissimulé dans son écharpe aux couleurs des Gryffondors, et observait ce qui l'entourait en se tortillant les mains.

"Sers-toi !" l'invita Blaise, en désignant les plats. "Tu aimes le jus de citrouille ?" Sans attendre de réponse, il lui en prépara aussitôt un verre, qu'il lui tendit avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Ginny soupira, ce qui fit descendre son écharpe de quelques centimètres. Puis elle saisit le verre et en but une gorgée, comme pour reprendre contenance.

"J'étais d'accord pour qu'on discute, pas pour ce…" Elle s'interrompit, hésitant sur les mots. "Ce rencard, je suppose ?"

"Eh bien, on peut discuter pendant un rencard." fit remarquer Blaise. "Je dirais même que c'est fortement conseillé, quand on cherche à connaître l'autre."

Ginny saisit un petit pain et mordit dedans avec appétit, son assurance retrouvée.

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais te connaître." rétorqua-t-elle.

"Et pourtant, tu es là."

Draco se fit la réflexion que Blaise, en plus de son physique avantageux, était définitivement doué au jeu de la séduction. La vie n'était-elle pas terriblement injuste, parfois ? Lui n'avait jamais eu à faire quoi que ce soit de spécial pour obtenir l'attention d'une fille, mais c'était parce que Pansy ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle pendant des années. Cependant, il s'était toujours demandé quel succès il aurait, s'il ne s'était pas juste contenté de son amourette avec Pansy. Il y réfléchissait sérieusement lorsqu'un rire le ramena à la réalité. Il reporta son attention sur le pique-nique.

"L'équipe d'Angleterre ?" se moquait Ginny. "Ou tu es très patriote ou tu ne t'intéresses que très vaguement au Quidditch…"

"Ne va pas croire une idiotie pareille !" la contredit Blaise. "Je suis d'accord, beaucoup d'équipes sont meilleures en terme de joueurs et de cohésion mais l'équipe d'Angleterre a eu ses belles années. Ludo Verpey était un excellent batteur ! Et un très bel homme, selon ma mère. Elle ne me parlait que de lui quand j'étais enfant, c'était son idole."

Qu'elle l'ait voulu ou non, Ginny semblait bel et bien entraînée dans une de ces conversations où l'on apprend à connaître l'autre. Draco décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'éclipser. Il n'avait pas envie que Blaise le remarque, et ce n'était pas pour observer les prémices d'un peut-être amour naissant qu'il était sorti ce matin-là. Il reprit donc son chemin à travers le parc, sans cesser de nourrir Orion, qui semblait ravi de passer du temps avec lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Draco réfléchissait aux conséquences qu'il y aurait inévitablement, si un Serpentard et une Gryffondor se mettaient à se fréquenter. Bien sur, cela s'était déjà produit dans l'histoire de Poudlard, mais avec l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres au château une tension s'était installée et n'avait fait que grandir avec les générations suivantes.

La Guerre était terminée depuis peu, et Draco n'était pas certain que tout le monde voie cela d'un très bon œil. Lui-même n'était pas emballé par l'idée, et plutôt inquiet pour Blaise. Son ami aimait transgresser les règles, c'était évident, mais il allait peut-être trop loin cette fois-ci. La Weaslette avait tout un troupeau de grands frères qui n'apprécieraient très certainement pas de la voir en compagnie des Serpentards, sans parler de son histoire d'amour encore récente avec Harry Potter. Non, vraiment, de l'avis de Draco, Blaise aurait pu trouver mieux - et bien plus facile à gérer - que Ginny Weasley.

OoO

Harry marchait en direction du château, tout en mâchant difficilement un biscuit dur comme du bois. Il profitait de l'air frais et de sa solitude lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette familière. Draco Malfoy se promenait visiblement dans le parc, et partageait avec son hibou les restes de son déjeuner. Il ne tarda pas à le remarquer en retour. Tous deux se figèrent, s'observant avec une certaine hostilité. Harry ne haïssait plus Malfoy comme avant, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant. Que mijotait-il encore ? Que faisait-il ici, sans ses précieux amis autour de lui ?

"Alors, Potter !" lança Malfoy en s'approchant vivement de lui, un air ravi sur le visage. "Ton ami le demi-géant a encore provoqué une catastrophe et s'est tourné vers notre héros national pour résoudre le problème ?"

Il semblait d'humeur à chercher les ennuis. Harry se rembrunit.

"Lâche moi, Malfoy." marmonna-t-il.

Il tenta de le contourner, n'ayant pas envie de se disputer cette fois-ci. Il était déjà suffisamment fâché que Ron et Hermione l'aient laissé rendre visite à Hagrid tout seul sous prétexte qu'ils " devaient réviser ". Il ne doutait pas de les trouver enlacés dans un fauteuil lorsqu'il serait de retour dans la salle commune. Harry avait d'ailleurs la ferme intention de s'y rendre sur le champ, mais Malfoy le retint par un bras. Son hibou s'agita, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié ce mouvement soudain.

"Ne me dis pas que j'ai raison !" s'exclama Malfoy, faisant mine d'être effrayé. "Allons, de quoi pourrait-il s'agir… Il n'a tout de même pas adopté un autre dragon ?"

"Hagrid n'a rien fait." le défendit Harry. "Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà suffisamment aggravé sa situation, au cours de ces dernières années ? Si j'étais toi, j'essaierais de me racheter une conduite, Malfoy. Tu ne seras pas éternellement protégé ici à Poudlard. La vraie vie nous attend là-dehors, et sans l'argent et le prestige de ta famille, tu risques bien de découvrir qu'on obtient rien avec cette attitude !"

Harry regretta aussitôt de s'être emporté. Il n'aspirait qu'à une journée calme pour commencer son week-end en douceur, mais Malfoy avait le don de lui casser les pieds comme personne. Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à Hagrid, gratuitement, comme ça ? Sa petite victoire au Quidditch lui avait-elle vraiment fait croire que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant ?

"Oh, je devrais peut-être prendre exemple sur toi, alors ?" s'énerva Malfoy. "Me lier d'amitié avec toutes les créatures les plus pitoyables qui peuplent cette terre, sans oublier les Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang ?"

"Tu vas trop loin, Malfoy !"

Harry s'approcha avec la nette intention de lui casser le nez. Le hibou grand duc s'envola brusquement, comme s'il en avait assez de leurs enfantillages. Soudain, un gloussement lointain se fit entendre. Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna rapidement la tête, mais un chêne centenaire lui bloquait la vue.

"Tu te dégonfles, Potter ?" lança Malfoy, en se plaçant entre lui et l'arbre qu'il observait.

Harry le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Malfoy n'était pas du genre à provoquer un combat, plutôt à le fuir. Il n'aurait normalement pas laissé passer cette occasion de mettre au conflit sans avoir à se battre. Et puis, pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce qu'il reporte son attention sur lui ? Harry tenta de se dégager.

"Potter." soupira Malfoy, et son expression avait changée. "Tu ne gagneras rien à aller là-bas."

Harry se sentit à la fois perdu et vexé. Devenait-il fou ou est-ce que Malfoy l'observait avec pitié ? Il repoussa sa main, qui lui tenait toujours le bras, et avança résolument en direction du chêne. Là, il découvrit la nappe étendue par terre, les mets divers et variés sans doute " empruntés " dans les cuisines du château, le pique-nique improvisé… Tout ça n'aurait nullement intéressé Harry si ce rendez-vous romantique n'incluait pas son ex petite-amie. Bien qu'elle lui ait assuré ne pas être intéressée par Zabini, elle se trouvait pourtant là en sa présence, un verre de jus de citrouille dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Blaise la faisait rire, grâce à une imitation plutôt réussie de Viktor Krum essayant de prononcer le prénom d'Hermione. Ils semblait proches, heureux, complices.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry fit un pas en avant. Mais il fut aussitôt ramené fermement en arrière, et fit volte-face pour fusiller Malfoy du regard.

"De quoi tu te mêles en m'empêchant d'y aller ?" s'énerva-t-il. "Je sais très bien de quoi il s'agit, Zabini essaye de séduire Ginny pour gagner la Coupe de Quidditch ! C'est révoltant, et dégoûtant, de se servir d'une personne de cette façon, et…"

"Arrête !"

Le mot avait été prononcé avec une telle autorité qu'Harry se surprit à obéir. Malfoy l'entraîna plus loin tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"Blaise l'aime vraiment bien, d'accord ?" reprit-il. "Je pense que ça fait un moment, d'ailleurs, mais avant il était hors de question qu'un Serpentard s'intéresse à une Gryffondor. Pas avec la Guerre, et pas avec moi qui menait mon petit monde et qui déteste les Weasley. Maintenant, Blaise tente sa chance, et ce n'est pas pour le Quidditch !"

Harry resta un moment silencieux, son regard allant du pique-nique à Malfoy.

"Pourquoi tu as voulu m'empêcher d'y aller ?" interrogea-t-il. "Si ce n'est pas encore un de ces plans tordus de Serpentard ?"

Malfoy paraissait de plus en plus gêné.

"Je ne sais pas !" s'écria-t-il. "Je ne sais pas, d'accord ?"

Il regarda à son tour en direction du pique-nique, comme s'il était en proie à un conflit intérieur.

"Pansy dit que tu as rompu avec Ginny." lâcha-t-il. "Et Blaise… Blaise est un type bien, d'accord ? Il a de mauvais goûts pour les filles, de toute évidence, mais c'est un type bien. Et il sait ce qu'il veut. Alors tu devrais sûrement faire en sorte de savoir aussi ce que toi tu veux. Parce que si c'est t'incruster à leur rendez-vous pour faire une crise de jalousie, alors vas-y, je ne te retiens pas. Par Merlin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'en mêle !"

Malfoy secoua la tête et s'éloigna, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits. Harry resta là un moment, à écouter le rire de Ginny, et imagina ce qu'il se produirait s'il interrompait leur pique-nique. Et si Malfoy disait la vérité ? Il avait l'air sincère, au sujet des sentiments de Zabini, et Ginny avait été très claire avec Harry lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle fréquentait qui elle voulait maintenant, elle ne lui devait rien. Tout ce qu'Harry pouvait espérer, c'était que Malfoy ait dit la vérité et que Blaise soit un type bien.

Troublé, Harry reprit sa route en direction du château.

* * *

On case souvent Ginny avec Blaise dans les fanfics, et je n'ai rien contre l'idée, même si j'ai toujours trouvé que ça sortait un peu de nulle part. J'ai eu envie de leur donner un vrai début d'histoire. Enfin bref, c'est maintenant le moment de laisser une review, même trois fois rien, ça fait toujours du bien ! Bon courage à vous pour le reste du confinement, peut-être que je retrouverais un peu de courage et que je pourrais vous distraire avec cette histoire !


	8. Chapitre 8 - Le regard

Bonjour !  
Et voilà pour vous aujourd'hui la suite de cette fanfic. Un merci tout spécial à la Guest qui m'a laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent, tes encouragements ont fait une grande différence pour moi !

Rating T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 8  
****Le regard**

Draco se tournait et se retournait dans son sommeil, en proie à des cauchemars. Les images se succédaient, toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. Son père à Azkaban, entouré de Détraqueurs. Sa mère, assise sur un trottoir et tassée sur elle-même, mendiant pour quelques pièces sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenant à la vie une fois encore. Son visage émacié, son nez de serpent, ses yeux rouges comme le sang... Un regard terrifiant. Un regard de tueur.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut avec cette image gravée sur les paupières. Il se débattit avec la couverture un instant, le corps couvert de sueur froide. Il parvint finalement à se libérer et s'appuya contre le dossier du lit, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. À l'époque où il vivait encore au Manoir, il était aussi harcelé par des cauchemars sans fin. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, sa mère se précipitait à son chevet et le consolait en chuchotant. Elle le berçait contre elle comme s'il était encore un enfant, étouffant ses sanglots contre son coeur pour que personne ne les entende. Draco regrettait maintenant de ne plus l'avoir auprès de lui.

Dans le lit voisin, Goyle ronflait bruyamment. Plus loin, près de la porte, Blaise dormait profondément, malgré la nuisance sonore. Draco se concentra sur son ami pour ne plus penser à ses cauchemars. Il avait espéré qu'il lui parlerait de son rendez-vous avec Ginny, la veille au soir, mais il n'en avait rien fait. C'était peut-être mieux, car Draco se serait senti obligé de lui dire qu'il les avait aperçus. Il lui aurait sans doute raconté toute l'histoire. Ne devrait-il pas le faire, d'ailleurs ? Prévenir son ami que Potter était au courant, qu'il risquait de s'en mêler, de réduire ses chances de séduire Ginny à néant ? Non, il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait réagi de cette façon lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à Potter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tout simplement attendu de voir le drame se jouer sous ses yeux pour s'en délecter ? Après coup, il s'était dit qu'il avait voulu protéger Blaise. Empêcher Potter de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Laisser à son ami la possibilité de séduire la fille pour laquelle il avait des sentiments - même si elle était une Gryffondor, même si elle était une Weasley - parce qu'il lui devait bien ça. Il savait que Blaise l'appréciait réellement, car il n'y avait aucune autre raison plausible pour que qui que ce soit passe du temps avec lui désormais.

Alors oui, il le devait à Blaise. En tant qu'ami.

Tout ceci était bien beau, mais il restait quand même un problème. Ce qu'avait ressenti Draco, au moment où il avait aperçu Potter, qui se dirigeait tranquillement vers la zone du pique-nique, avait été l'instinct immédiat de l'empêcher de s'y rendre, pour le protéger de ce qu'il allait y voir._ Lui_, pas Blaise. Pourquoi ? Quelle importance si Potter souffrait ? Il lui avait donné un bon conseil concernant le Quidditch, et grâce à ce conseil une chance de pouvoir le battre à la loyale, mais ça ne changeait rien. Ça n'effaçait pas des années de haine. C'était toujours Potter, et par Merlin, il détestait Potter ! Et pourtant…

Draco poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce dortoir, de cette ambiance pesante. Il se leva donc et chercha ses vêtements à tâtons dans le noir, peu désireux de réveiller les autres. Une fois vêtu, il quitta la pièce, grimaçant lorsque la porte grinça sinistrement sur son passage. Les ronflements de Goyle cessèrent aussitôt, et Draco referma vivement derrière lui. Il traversa la salle commune sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, quitta les cachots et remonta vers la surface, ayant envie d'air et d'espace. Il s'arrêta finalement au détour d'un couloir, devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc.

Le jour se levait tout juste, et de gros nuages gris s'assemblaient déjà dans le ciel. Des nuages de neige, peut-être ? Un froid glacial régnait dans le château, en tout cas, malgré les feux de cheminée. Draco réprima un frisson, puis il s'avança dans le couloir avec l'intention d'aller rejoindre Mimi dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Mais une grande main se posa avec force sur son épaule et lui fit faire volte-face, le coupant net. Il frissonna pour de bon lorsque son regard tomba dans celui de Goyle. C'était un regard si froid, si plein de haine, que sur le moment il le confondit presque avec le regard terrifiant de ses cauchemars.

"Difficile de te trouver seul, ces derniers temps, Draco." fit remarquer Goyle calmement. Trop calmement, peut-être. Son corps tremblait de colère, mais cela n'affectait pas sa voix.

Draco haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Il pensait en avoir fini avec tout ça.

"Tu fais moins le malin quand Zabini n'est pas dans les parages." reprit Goyle, en souriant à demi. "Il ne soutenait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu sais ? Et il ne t'obéissait pas."

Draco croisa les bras et en profita pour reculer légèrement. Il s'efforça de paraître confiant, mais pour dire vrai, il était plutôt effrayé.

"Jamais Zabini ne t'aurait accompagné dans la Salle sur Demande." acheva Goyle, qui avait de toute évidence eu l'intention de dire ça depuis le début.

"Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça." soupira Draco.

Goyle enfonça son poing dans le mur à seulement un centimètre de son visage. Draco frémit, proprement terrifié cette fois-ci.

"Tu as tué Vincent." accusa Goyle. "C'est à ça que ça mène, d'être de ton côté. Zabini est trop bête pour s'en rendre compte. Mais moi, je sais qui tu es. Je sais que tu aurais sacrifié n'importe qui pour plaire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu devrais être à Azkaban, comme mon père, comme ton père, comme tous les Mangemorts ! C'est ce qu'on fait, quand on est loyal. Mais tu y connais rien, pas vrai ? Crabbe est mort parce qu'il t'était loyal."

Goyle approcha son visage de celui de Draco, menaçant. Sa voix était plus basse, mais plus froide que jamais. Il n'avait pas retiré son poing du mur.

"Tu as trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres." reprit Goyle. "Tu t'es enfui comme un lâche ! Et tu as trahi Crabbe en le laissant brûler à ta place !"

Cette fois, Draco crut que sa dernière heure était venue. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Goyle était massif, fort et musclé. Une vraie machine de guerre. Qui voulait à cet instant le réduire en poussière...

"Je t'ai sauvé." dit-il dans un souffle.

Goyle fronça les sourcils, visiblement déconcerté. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour autant. Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, puisant dans ce qu'il lui restait de courage pour se défendre.

"C'est moi qui t'ai traîné hors de la Salle sur Demande." expliqua-t-il. "Vincent était devenu fou, son Feudeymon risquait de tous nous tuer… _Tous_, ce qui veut dire toi aussi, Gregory !"

Goyle serra la mâchoire, le regard toujours fixé sur Draco. Lentement, il retira sa main du mur et recula. Puis il sortit sa baguette de la manche de sa robe de sorcier et la pointa sur son ancien ami. Il ne paraissait plus aussi sûr de lui, et la colère s'était transformée en souffrance sur ses traits.

"Vincent a fait ça pour toi." assena-t-il.

Il secoua doucement ses bras pour faire cesser ses tremblements, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et resserra les doigts sur sa baguette.

"_Doloris_ !"

OoO

Harry se promenait dans le château, caché sous sa cape, depuis qu'un cauchemar l'avait éveillé au milieu de la nuit. Le jour s'était levé, maintenant, et il s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin de la tour des Gryffondors lorsqu'il entendit les cris. Il se précipita aussitôt dans cette direction, tous les sens aux aguets. Personne ne hurlait comme ça à cause d'une simple farce de Peeves. Ces cris là, c'était des cris de souffrance pure.

"Je t'en supplie, arrête !"

La voix s'était élevée non loin, rauque, brisée. Harry laissa tomber sa cape dans sa course et décida qu'il reviendrait la chercher plus tard. Lorsqu'il eut tourné au coin du couloir, il se figea, sous le choc devant la scène à laquelle il assistait. Roulé en boule sur le sol, Draco Malfoy tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait la tête levée vers Goyle, qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Et il suppliait, suppliait, suppliait, des larmes plein les yeux.

"Tu le mérites !" gronda Goyle, une rage presque bestiale dans le regard. "Dolor…"

Il fut interrompu au milieu de son sortilège lorsque Harry le désarma. Ce bon vieux Expelliarmus marchait à tous les coups ! D'une main, il rattrapa la baguette de son adversaire.

"Non !" s'écria Goyle, en se jetant sur Malfoy.

Il entreprit d'achever ce qu'il avait commencé avec ses poings.

"_Petrificus Totalus_ !" lança vivement Harry, lorsque Goyle se redressa pour donner un autre coup. Heureusement, il se figea avant d'avoir atteint sa cible.

"Potter." cracha Malfoy, en même temps qu'un filet de sang, qui coula sur sa robe de sorcier. Il le regardait avec un mélange de honte et de reconnaissance. Son visage bleuissait aux alentours de sa tempe droite, et il se massait la mâchoire en grimaçant. Sa tête avait tapé contre le mur et ses cheveux s'imprégnaient d'un rouge éclatant. Goyle ne l'avait pas raté.

Harry s'agenouilla devant Malfoy, les baguettes toujours à la main.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Mêle toi de tes affaires." grommela Malfoy en retour.

Harry haussa les sourcils et désigna d'un signe de tête la silhouette de Goyle immobilisé. Malfoy était-il certain de préférer qu'il se "mêle de ses affaires" ?

"T'es vraiment un foutu héros." s'agaça Malfoy, en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la direction qu'il indiquait. "Il fallait vraiment que tu interviennes, hein ? Que tu voles à mon secours comme si j'étais une jeune fille en détresse ?"

"Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse te faire torturer ?"

Malfoy se remettait doucement de ses blessures. Il commença à se redresser, les mains appuyées contre le mur pour avoir une prise stable.

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur Goyle.

"Tu as perdu la tête, ou quoi ?" s'énerva Harry. "Le Doloris est un sortilège Impardonnable ! Et Goyle est ton ami depuis toujours, et…"

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Il venait de se souvenir de l'altercation qu'il avait surprise dans le train, au début de l'année.

"Et il veut te faire payer la mort de Crabbe." acheva-t-il.

L'expression coupable sur le visage de Malfoy ne trompait pas : il avait touché juste. Harry se redressa à son tour et fit les cent pas dans le couloir, troublé. Il revoyait la scène : les flammes, les balais, Draco qui attrapait sa main…

"Je vais te libérer." annonça Harry à Goyle, sur une impulsion soudaine. "Mais si tu tentes d'agresser qui que ce soit, garde seulement à l'esprit que j'ai triomphé de Voldemort en personne."

Malfoy s'éloigna, toujours appuyé contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de se trouver à proximité de son tortionnaire lorsque celui-ci retrouverait sa liberté de mouvements. Mais le rappel d'Harry semblait avoir été efficace : Goyle se contenta de relâcher son souffle bruyamment. Son regard brûlant de haine se posa aussitôt sur Malfoy.

"Tu nous as tous trahi." dit-il. "Ceux qui soutenaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont allés en prison, mais pas toi, hein ? Non, parce que Potter a fait gracier la moitié de ta famille ! Et tu crois pouvoir obtenir le pardon des Serpentards, alors que tous les nôtres ont souffert ? Tu as échoué à tuer Potter. Crabbe, lui, allait réussir ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné, on serait des héros à Poudlard. Nous, les Serpentards !"

Malfoy était plus pâle encore qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Harry lui laissa le temps de répondre, puis il décida d'intervenir puisque le silence s'éternisait.

"On dirait que Malfoy a bien fait." rétorqua-t-il. "De ne pas me tuer, je veux dire. Mais peut-être qu'il aurait dû te laisser dans la Salle sur Demande…"

Il s'approcha de Goyle, qui était accroupi sur le sol, les poings serrés comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

"Il t'a sauvé de Crabbe." ajouta Harry, en désignant Draco. "Et c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en avait rien à faire de toi." laissa échapper Malfoy, comme s'il reprenait courage. "Il n'en avait rien à faire de personne. Je ne suis pas à Azkaban parce que je ne lui étais pas loyal, et je ne le regrette pas. Il était fou. Vous êtes tous devenus fous ! Mon père est devenu fou, à force de vouloir se racheter auprès de lui. Crabbe est devenu fou pour le servir, pas seulement me suivre moi, mais éliminer le plus grand ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Et toi, tu es devenu fou aussi… Complètement fou."

Cette tirade semblait l'avoir épuisé. Seule une de ses épaules le retenait encore contre le mur, l'empêchant de s'écrouler. Harry l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Va à l'Infirmerie." ordonna-t-il. "Je vais emmener Goyle dans le bureau de la Directrice et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ici."

Draco parut sur le point de protester, mais il était en trop mauvais état pour se défendre, et il finit par hocher la tête avec résignation. Harry pointa sa baguette sur Goyle, le forçant à se relever. Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un côté et Draco de l'autre, il se tourna pour l'observer, le coeur serré.

OoO

Draco ferma les yeux. Il pouvait entendre Mrs. Pomfresh s'affairer autour d'un autre patient, derrière le paravent qui le protégeait des regards. Il n'avait rien à cacher, mais ça le réconfortait quand même. Bien sûr, ses blessures avaient été rapides à soigner. Mais son corps tremblait encore d'avoir subi le Doloris. Il n'avait pas voulu partir, et Mrs. Pomfresh n'avait pas insisté. C'était le week-end, après tout, il n'était pas obligé de retourner en classe.

Il n'avait rien expliqué. Il n'aurait pas pu, s'il y avait été obligé. Il se sentait trop bouleversé, plongé à demi dans des souvenirs bien trop récents et d'autres plus anciens. Lui-même avait déjà jeté le Doloris sur d'autres sorciers, sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. Et il savait que Goyle non plus, malgré la haine qui l'animait. La souffrance était visible dans son regard. Tout du long, c'était ce regard qui l'avait suivi, hanté. Encore maintenant.

Alors que Draco se sentait plonger dans le sommeil tant espéré, qui allait le délivrer de la réalité, la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit et une voix familière s'éleva.

"Mrs. Pomfresh." interpella Potter. "Est-ce que Draco Malfoy est toujours là ?"

Un silence surpris lui répondit. Même l'infirmière de Poudlard était au courant de leur rivalité, visiblement. Alors que Draco espérait qu'elle ait simplement dit à Potter de s'en aller, ce dernier se glissa derrière le paravent. Qui disait non à l'Élu, après tout ? Personne.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" grommela Draco, de mauvais poil. Il se redressa un peu sur son lit, comme si ça pouvait lui rendre sa dignité perdue.

"Content de voir que tu es de nouveau dans ton état normal." rétorqua Potter, en s'avançant sans y avoir été invité. Il s'arrêta finalement devant le regard noir de Draco et s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge. "J'ai tout expliqué à McGonagall." reprit-il. "Goyle a été renvoyé, il est sûrement en train de préparer sa valise. Il y aura d'autres sanctions, sans doute des travaux d'intérêt général, ça va dépendre du Ministère. McGonagall est obligée de faire remonter l'information, puisqu'il s'agit de l'usage d'un sortilège Impardonnable."

Draco ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il était triste ou soulagé. Ses émotions étaient emmêlées, douloureuses. Il y avait comme un noeud dans sa poitrine qui refusait de se défaire.

"J'ai fait de lui un monstre." s'entendit-il dire. Aussitôt, il tressaillit. Il ne savait pas d'où il sortait une chose pareille, mais maintenant qu'il avait prononcé les mots, il savait que c'était ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Potter s'assit sur le bas du lit, d'un geste presque machinal. Il avait les sourcils froncés sous ses lunettes rondes.

"C'est lui qui t'a torturé." fit-il remarquer.

"Goyle est trop bête pour avoir réellement choisi son camp." rétorqua durement Draco. "Il a suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que son père était un de ses fidèles. Et il m'a suivi, moi, parce que mon père était un fidèle aussi, et un plus haut placé, ce qui faisait que Goyle était forcément sous mes ordres. Tout comme Crabbe. Ils étaient peut-être bêtes, mais c'est moi qui les ai rendus méchants."

"C'est t'attribuer beaucoup de mérite que de dire ça." dit Potter légèrement, en tapotant nerveusement le contour du lit. "La guerre a changé tout le monde. Voldemort a fait ressortir le pire chez tout le monde. On a tous découvert nos limites. Les tiennes ont prouvées que tu n'étais pas un monstre. Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que Goyle en est un ?"

En un éclair, Draco revit son regard torturé.

"Non."

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. Draco n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de laisser Harry Potter le réconforter, mais il se sentait trop mal pour être honteux à ce sujet. Goyle aussi avait ses limites. Goyle l'avait torturé mais sans plaisir. Et maintenant, c'était terminé. Un autre fantôme du passé qui sortait de sa vie après l'avoir trop longtemps hanté. Peut-être pouvait-il laisser la culpabilité s'en aller avec lui ?

"Où est-ce qu'il est ?" s'écria soudain la voix grave de Blaise, alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'Infirmerie dans un fracas de fin du monde.

Potter se releva, observa Draco un instant et hocha la tête dans sa direction, comme pour dire "tout va bien maintenant". Il fit demi-tour pour s'en aller, alors que la voix de Pansy avait rejoint celle de Blaise et que tous deux insistaient pour voir leur ami.

"Potter, attends."

Il s'immobilisa, et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule. L'espace d'un instant, Draco crut qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le dire. Et puis il relâcha son souffle et le noeud dans sa poitrine se dissipa.

"Merci."

Potter hocha à nouveau la tête, puis il disparut derrière le paravent.

OoO

Harry faisait mine d'être absorbé par _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Il connaissait le livre par coeur, désormais, mais avoir quelque chose dans les mains l'aidait à garder son calme. Il ne tenait pas en place depuis la veille, depuis qu'il avait secouru Draco. Il avait été touché de le voir ainsi, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait vu la souffrance dans ses yeux, et il savait qu'au-delà de la douleur infligée par le Doloris, c'était le fait qu'un garçon qu'il connaissait depuis toujours se retourne contre lui qui l'avait blessé véritablement.

Draco n'appréciait sans doute pas qu'il ait pitié de lui, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bien sûr, il s'était bien gardé d'en parler à Ron et à Hermione. Si tous deux pensaient déjà qu'il en avait trop fait pour Malfoy, alors que diraient-ils ? Draco avait peut-être compris ses erreurs trop tard, mais lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite à l'Infirmerie, Harry avait constaté qu'il s'était remis en question profondément. Il n'était plus le même. Ses amis étaient désormais de véritables amis, pas des gardes du corps tout juste bons à le protéger. Et il regrettait d'avoir utilisé Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry voulait en faire davantage pour lui. Après tout, Dumbledore lui avait proposé de rejoindre le camp des héros, juste avant sa mort. Il avait voulu lui laisser sa chance. Et maintenant, il l'avait. En obtenant la grâce du Ministère, Draco avait obtenu sa seconde chance. Maintenant, il avait seulement besoin d'emprunter le bon chemin.

"Ah, Mr. Slughorn !" s'exclama Harry, en apercevant son professeur de Potions. Il se leva, saisi d'une inspiration soudaine.

"Oh, Harry, quel plaisir de te voir." répondit Slughorn, affable. "Que puis-je faire pour toi ?"

La cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner pour marquer la reprise des cours. Harry décida d'aller droit au but.

"En fait, Professeur, j'aurais un service à vous demander… Et cela me rassurerait si ça pouvait rester entre nous."

Touché par sa confiance, Slughorn posa une main sur son coeur. Un grand sourire s'étalait déjà sur son visage.

"Mais bien sûr, mon garçon."

"Alors, voilà, euh…" Harry transféra son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. "Vous avez sûrement remarqué que je ne m'en sors plus aussi bien en Potions qu'auparavant."

Slughorn hocha la tête d'un air grave. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui expliquer que c'était parce qu'il ne possédait plus le manuel de Snape, mais il avait une toute autre idée en tête.

"J'ai du mal à me concentrer, cette année." poursuivit-il. "Ernie est très gentil, mais nous ne travaillons pas vraiment de la même façon... Je crois que Draco Malfoy pourrait m'aider, si nous préparions nos potions ensemble. Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'il accepte, mais si l'ordre vient de vous…"

Harry croisa les doigts tandis que Slughorn prenait un air pensif.

"Eh bien, Malfoy est un très bon élève, je ne peux pas le nier." répondit-il. "Pourquoi pas ? Si cela peut rendre service à Harry Potter, je changerais la composition des groupes avec plaisir !" Il fit un clin d'oeil à Harry, qui se força à sourire.

"Merci beaucoup, Professeur." dit-il.

À cet instant, la cloche se mit à sonner. Les élèves éparpillés dans la cour et dans le couloir commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires.

"À une prochaine fois, Harry." lança Slughorn aimablement, avant de partir en direction des cachots.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Ron et Hermione n'en sauraient rien. Et lui, il pourrait s'assurer que Draco prenait le bon chemin. Tout le monde avait à y gagner, non ?

* * *

A une prochaine fois à vous aussi, mes lecteurs, si vous êtes encore là !


	9. Chapitre 9 - Potions et antidotes

Et un nouveau chapitre de terminé...  
Merci infiniment à ma Guest (oui, toi qui m'a laissé trois reviews en tout, dont deux sur le dernier chapitre) tu es pour ainsi dire ma seule lectrice sur cette histoire. J'aimerais pouvoir répondre directement à tes reviews mais tu n'as pas de compte (ceci est une façon discrète - peut-être trop - de te demander de te créer un compte !)  
Je n'abandonne jamais une histoire, peu importe le temps que ça me prend pour l'écrire.

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 9  
****Potions et antidotes**

Draco quitta l'Infirmerie le lundi matin. Blaise l'attendait devant la porte, avec un air de chien battu qui tranchait avec son habituelle bonne humeur. Sans même prendre la peine de dire bonjour, il attaqua immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

"Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin." déclara-t-il. "J'aurais dû réagir. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Je savais qu'il était en colère contre toi, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à te torturer ! Mais ça ne m'excuse pas pour autant. J'aurais vraiment dû réagir. Je tenais à te le dire."

Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

"Est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ?" demanda-t-il, le regard suppliant.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. Il détestait qu'on ait pitié de lui, mais il ne pouvait nier que cela réchauffait son coeur de constater que son ami s'en voulait d'être resté en dehors de ses problèmes avec Goyle.

"Te pardonner ?" répéta-t-il. "C'est de ma faute. Quand tu essayais de te rapprocher de moi, avant que je revienne dans l'équipe de Quidditch, je restais distant. Et après que nous ayons gagné le match, Goyle s'est bien gardé de me provoquer devant toi. S'il l'avait fait, il savait que tu aurais réagi."

"Oui, bon." admit Blaise, dans un haussement d'épaule. "C'était vraiment stupide de ta part de refuser mon amitié, mais heureusement tu as changé d'avis !"

Draco sourit. Soulagé par cette brève discussion, il prit le chemin de la Grande Salle aux côtés de Blaise. Ils engageaient la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre lorsqu'un cri les arrêta. Pansy se précipitait dans leur direction. Elle courrait pour les rejoindre, les joues rougies par l'effort. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

"M'abandonner avec Millicent est INTERDIT, compris ?" hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers Blaise.

Celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule en étouffant un rire.

"Oh, ne sois pas si dure avec elle." rétorqua-t-il. "Elle a des conversations intéressantes, parfois, non ?"

"Oh, je t'en prie." soupira Pansy, en ajustant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. "C'est comme parler avec un troll."

Elle prit naturellement Draco par le bras et posa un regard soucieux sur lui.

"Tu te sens mieux, aujourd'hui ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Oui." souffla Draco, peu habitué à toute cette sollicitude. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça.

Pansy avait dû sentir son trouble.

"Parfait !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Alors avance, je meurs de faim !"

Elle fit signe à Blaise de prendre la tête de leur petit groupe et entraîna Draco dans son sillage, sans lui laisser la possibilité de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Goyle est mieux là où il est." lâcha-t-elle brusquement. "Tu mérites de véritables amis."

Draco sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas certain de le mériter, mais il était reconnaissant. Il l'était vraiment.

"Merci, Pansy." dit-il tout bas.

Pour la première fois, il se surprit à se réjouir que le Ministère l'ait forcé à retourner à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas été fou de joie à cette idée, bien au contraire, mais il s'était trompé. Cette année lui donnait une chance d'avoir tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu auparavant, à commencer par des relations sincères, qui n'étaient plus basées sur une hiérarchie stupide.

Tout ce qui avait compté pour lui autrefois, tout qui lui avait semblé indispensable, se révélait être ce qui, au final, l'avait rendu malheureux. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'il pouvait être apprécié pour qui il était, et pas seulement pour son nom ou pour son influence. Peut-être cette année serait-elle sa plus belle, malgré tout ce que lui était arrivé. En tout cas, il se sentait libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Libre et bien entouré.

OoO

Harry se laissa tomber à sa place habituelle, à côté d'Ernie, dans le cachot qui abritait les cours de Potions. Mais il ne prit pas la peine de sortir ses affaires, attendant patiemment que Slughorn se souvienne de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Hermione, devant lui, avait déjà installé chaudron, balance et manuel. Ron se tenait sagement à ses côtés, une expression attentive sur le visage. Le voir devenir un bon élève était toujours très perturbant.

"Bonjour à tous !" lança Slughorn, en fermant la porte derrière le dernier arrivant. "Nous allons procéder à un petit changement, aujourd'hui. Mr. Potter, veuillez rejoindre Mr. Malfoy, s'il vous plaît. Mr. McMillan s'en sortira très bien tout seul."

"Mais... pourquoi ?" s'étonna Ernie, alors qu'Harry se levait sans protester.

"Votre camarade travaille seul depuis le début de l'année." fit remarquer Slughorn, en désignant Draco. "J'ai pensé qu'il serait plus juste d'instaurer un roulement parmi les groupes, à partir de maintenant."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide." se défendit Draco. "Je travaille très bien tout seul."

"Vous pouvez encore progresser." le rabroua Slughorn. "Je sais que vous et Mr. Potter ne vous êtes pas toujours bien entendus, mais j'espère que vous saurez former une véritable équipe. Soyez donc un exemple de coopération pour les autres !"

Harry grimaça en apercevant le clin d'œil peu discret que le professeur lui adressait. Il se laissa tomber près de Draco, qui l'observait d'un air soupçonneux. Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal…

"Passons maintenant au programme de ce cours !" s'exclama Slughorn, comme toujours enthousiaste. "Aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander de me surprendre. Préparez une potion de votre choix. Vous avez deux heures. Avant de quitter la classe, déposez un échantillon de votre création sur mon bureau !"

Harry croisa le regard d'Hermione, un regard calculateur qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ça sentait les ennuis.

"Quelque chose à me dire, Potter ?" demanda Draco, le forçant à reporter son attention sur lui.

Harry sourit nerveusement.

"Euh…" marmonna-t-il. "Personne ne me refuse rien ?"

"Est-ce que tu essayes d'admettre que tu as demandé à Slughorn de…"

"Oui." coupa Harry. "C'est toi qui m'a fait remarquer qu'il me suffisait de demander quelque chose pour l'obtenir. Alors j'en ai profité."

Draco ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans sembler trouver quoi dire. Son air ébahi avait quelque chose de franchement amusant.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter !" s'énerva-t-il finalement.

"Mais moi j'ai besoin de cours particuliers en Potions. Alors soit tu m'aides à remonter ma moyenne, et je te laisserais tranquille, soit tu décides de t'obstiner et tu ne seras jamais débarrassé de moi !"

Draco était proprement scandalisé, désormais.

"Tu n'aurais pas été un Serpentard, dans une autre vie ?" maugréa-t-il.

"Peut-être." répondit Harry, amusé. Si Draco savait ce que le Choixpeau lui avait suggéré ! "Ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider ?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix, apparemment."

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour s'efforcer de garder son calme. Puis il se pinça l'arête du nez et fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, il surmontait mal son mécontentement.

"D'accord." soupira-t-il. "Mais il va y avoir des règles, Potter. Pour commencer, tu devras m'obéir. Sinon tu ne progresseras pas et tu me feras perdre mon temps. Ensuite, ce petit marché stupide doit rester entre nous. Il est hors de question qu'on se mette à penser que nous sommes amis !"

"Ce serait donc si terrible ?"

À l'air horrifié de Draco, Harry comprit que oui. Il sentait toujours le regard d'Hermione peser sur lui et il savait qu'il devrait rendre des comptes. Eh bien, tant pis ! Si Dumbledore lui-même avait été disposé à faire un pas vers Draco, alors tout le monde devrait respecter qu'il suive le même chemin. Il voulait seulement faire les choses bien, puisque l'occasion lui en était donnée.

"Idiot." soupira Malfoy, avant d'émettre un bref ricanement. De toute évidence, il ne prenait pas cette idée d'amitié au sérieux.

"Je pense aussi qu'on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms." lança soudain Harry. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à appeler Draco "Malfoy", même dans ses pensées. Ce temps lui semblait révolu.

"Tu as perdu la tête ?" s'étrangla Draco.

Harry fit défiler les pages de son manuel à la recherche de la potion parfaite pour le cours de Slughorn.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'un Philtre d'Amour, Draco ?"

Draco parut à nouveau s'étouffer au moment de lui répondre.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça." ordonna-t-il. "C'est… horriblement bizarre."

Il saisit le manuel en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Et un Philtre d'Amour, sérieusement ?" se moqua-t-il. "Tu comptes m'en faire boire pour me forcer à accepter de travailler avec toi ?"

"Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait ?"

La question resta en suspens un moment, mettant Harry au supplice. Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Comme s'il allait… Non, ridicule !

"On aura pas à en arriver là." conclut Harry en forçant un rire. "C'est une potion ambitieuse, ça plaira à Slughorn."

"Elle est peut-être trop ambitieuse pour toi, Potter. Est-ce que tu sais seulement reconnaître un œuf de Serpencendre ?"

Harry se leva, déterminé.

"Bien sûr." affirma-t-il, ce qui était un mensonge éhonté.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce où étaient stockés les ingrédients, tournant le dos à Draco pour qu'il ne remarque pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Est-ce que faire de son ancien ennemi juré son partenaire de Potions n'avait pas été une monstrueuse erreur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, maintenant.

OoO

Après le stratagème de Potter pour devenir son partenaire de Potions, Draco se mit à le voir apparaître partout. C'était à croire qu'il le suivait.

Son regard le dérangeait quand il prenait ses repas dans la Grande Salle, et il avait pris l'habitude de s'installer dos à la table des Gryffondors pour y échapper. Ils avaient également beaucoup de cours en commun, et si Draco arrivait à se distraire grâce à Blaise ou à Pansy dans la plupart, il avait dû rendre les armes en ce qui concernait les Potions.

Potter était mauvais. Il se trompait. Beaucoup. Ça mettait Draco hors de lui, de lui apprendre des principes de base, quand de son côté il maîtrisait si bien le sujet. Il n'avait jamais donné de coup de main à personne pour les cours. Il n'était pas du genre à en proposer, et il aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen de décliner si quelqu'un avait osé lui demander son aide.

Mais Potter ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi rusé. Se servir du professeur Slughorn ? C'était presque impressionnant. _Presque_.

Mais c'était surtout agaçant. Et ce matin là, lorsque Draco se traîna difficilement en direction des cachots, la mine sombre, il comprit qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à supporter l'incompétence de Potter une fois de plus. Il était déprimé parce que sa mère ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelles concernant les vacances de Pâques. Il avait pourtant reçu une lettre de sa part au petit-déjeuner, mais elle n'y faisait nullement mention.

Allait-elle le laisser passer deux semaines à Poudlard, alors que Blaise et Pansy rentraient chez eux ? L'idée n'avait rien de bien tentant, mais celle de retourner chez Andromeda ne l'attirait pas spécialement non plus. Il aurait tant voulu que la vie soit comme avant, parfois. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, il se rappelait le monde hostile qui l'attendait au-delà de ses études. Quel avenir y aurait-il pour lui, là dehors ?

"Draco ?"

Il sursauta. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées moroses, le cours avait commencé, et Potter faisait déjà bouillir de l'eau dans le chaudron à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

"Par Merlin, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?" s'agaça Draco. À quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Ils n'étaient _pas_ amis. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été et ne le seraient jamais. Pourquoi tenter de combler un gouffre pareil entre deux personnes si opposées ? Il y avait toujours de la haine dans le coeur de Draco. Et il ne pouvait parfois pas la contenir.

Jetant un coup d'œil au tableau noir pour voir de quelle potion il était question, il poussa un soupir énervé et fit disparaître l'eau du chaudron d'un coup de baguette.

"Tu ne sais même pas lire des instructions ?" attaqua-t-il, en grinçant des dents. "D'abord tu vas chercher l'écorce, puis tu en fais sortir le jus, et tu la places dans le chaudron AVANT de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et nous n'avons pas besoin d'eau, mais d'huile de ricin, et tu n'en as même pas récupéré ! Ton incompétence est encore plus insupportable que ta grosse tête balafrée !"

Potter haussa un sourcil, visiblement plus surpris que vexé par les mots.

"Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais faire un bon Snape." dit-il d'un ton affreusement neutre, avant de se lever pour aller chercher l'huile de ricin.

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, excédé. Une bonne dispute, voilà ce dont il avait besoin ! Un exutoire à sa colère ! Potter était-il donc devenu parfaitement inutile ?

"Alors maintenant tu n'es même plus capable de te défendre convenablement ?" lança-t-il, provocateur, lorsque Potter fut de retour à ses côtés.

"J'en ai assez d'être en conflit permanent. Est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre que ça ?"

Draco osa un coup d'oeil en direction de Potter. Il semblait sincère. Il était las de se battre. Ça avait du sens, après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après la Guerre.

Oh, _non_.

Est-ce qu'il se mettait à _compatir avec lui_ ? Ça n'allait pas du tout.

"Dans ce cas arrête de faire n'importe quoi." assena Draco, avec l'intention de se reprendre en main. "Je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas me faire perdre mon temps ! C'était une condition, tu te souviens ?"

"Oui, oui." marmonna Potter. "Passe moi l'écorce, je vais participer."

Draco la poussa dans sa direction sans grand entrain.

"Si tu ne fais pas le travail correctement, tu retournes en chercher." prévint-il.

Et il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant Potter lever l'écorce par-dessus le chaudron et y enfoncer son petit couteau en argent. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu protester, comme il s'apprêtait à le faire, il put constater que la méthode de son partenaire de Potions était beaucoup plus efficace que celle conseillée par son manuel.

"Tu as de la chance que ça ait fonctionné." soupira Draco. "J'allais t'écorcher vif."

Potter sourit. Il paraissait soudain très confiant. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille de Draco, qui versa l'huile de ricin dans le chaudron tout en se retenant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Finalement, il n'y tint plus.

"D'où t'es venue cette idée ?" demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

"De Snape, en fait." répondit Potter sur le même ton. "Il était vraiment doué dans ce qu'il faisait, il faut lui reconnaître ça."

Draco sentit le flacon d'huile de ricin glisser de ses mains sous le coup de la surprise. Potter le rattrapa en lui jetant un regard amusé.

"Ne va pas t'imaginer qu'il a voulu me former." reprit-il, avec un sourire en coin. "Je suis seulement tombé sur son livre de potions et je m'en suis servi pendant toute une année. Je ne savais pas qu'il lui appartenait, au début. Il était plein d'annotations utiles. Et d'autres choses... Plus dangereuses."

Draco était toujours bouche bée. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Potter était soudainement devenu si doué en Potions ! Il avait triché avec le livre de Snape !

"Où est ce livre ?" demanda-t-il. Il renfermait les enseignements de son parrain et mentor, de l'homme qui l'avait initié à l'art des potions. Ce n'était pas rien, pour lui.

Le visage de Potter s'assombrit. Il se baissa vers le chaudron et en remua inutilement le contenu.

"Il était dans la Salle sur Demande." avoua-t-il doucement.

Oh. Draco se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Alors voilà une autre chose perdue pour toujours ! Plutôt que de se laisser abattre, il traîna son manuel jusqu'à lui et prit note dans la marge de ce qu'il devait faire avec l'écorce.

"On va ajouter une clause à notre petit contrat." déclara-t-il. "Tu dois m'apprendre tout ce que tu as appris de lui."

Potter parut un peu étonné par la requête - ou plutôt l'ordre - mais il acquiesça.

"Et ces _choses dangereuses_ auxquelles tu as fait allusion, de quoi s'agit-il ?" s'enquit Draco.

"Oh, eh bien..." Potter paraissait nerveux, maintenant. "Il y avait des sortilèges. Comme celui que je t'ai jeté, ce jour-là... Tu sais, le sortilège qui a..."

"Celui qui a failli me tuer ?"

Draco se revit étendu par terre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il revit le sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements, les murs qui tournaient autour de lui. C'était Snape qui l'avait sauvé, ce jour-là.

"Je ne savais pas ce que ce sortilège allait faire." lâcha Potter, comme s'il se sentait obligé de se justifier. "J'avais lu dans la marge que c'était _pour les ennemis_ et... J'ai seulement..." Il soupira. "Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais utilisé."

Draco reporta son attention sur le dernier ingrédient, l'extrait de Ravegourde, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Il appréciait que Potter soit honnête avec lui. Mais ça restait étrange. Pourquoi lui confier quelque chose qui pourrait lui porter préjudice ? Draco était pratiquement certain que le professeur Slughorn ne savait pas que Potter avait triché. Il pourrait très bien le dénoncer et peut-être même faire en sorte de ne plus être son partenaire de Potions, malgré la grande admiration que vouait Slughorn à Potter.

"Tu étais sérieux, quand tu parlais d'amitié ?" demanda timidement Draco.

Aussitôt, il espéra qu'il avait été trop discret pour être entendu. Il ne voulait pas lancer une conversation pareille, quelle idée !

"Oui." affirma Potter. "Et si tu veux tout savoir, ça me vaut d'ailleurs quelques ennuis."

Il fit un geste du menton en direction du premier rang, et les yeux de Draco se portèrent sur Weasley et Granger. Ils parlaient entre eux à voix basse, penchés l'un vers l'autre au-dessus de leur table. Se sentant sans doute épiés, ils tournèrent la tête, presque au même instant. Leurs regards hostiles parlaient pour eux.

"Oh, je vois."

Draco détourna les yeux. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'observer plus longtemps.

"Tes _vrais_ amis n'approuvent pas, j'imagine ?"

"Pas exactement, non."

Potter paraissait ennuyé par cet état de fait, mais pas au point de revenir sur sa décision. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, au juste ? Étais-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Goyle ? Étais-ce de la pitié ?

"Ils pensent que j'ai tort de m'impliquer." admit Potter. "Hermione a écouté mes arguments, je pense qu'elle comprend, du moins en partie... Mais Ron, eh bien..."

"Oh, je peux imaginer." ricana Draco. "Mais pourquoi te mettre à dos Weasley et Granger ? Surtout pour moi ?"

"Parce que je peux t'amener sur le droit chemin, comme Dumbledore le voulait."

Potter sembla comprendre un peu tard qu'il avait mal choisi son vocabulaire. Draco serra si fort son manuel qu'une page commença à se déchirer.

"Draco, je..." commença Potter.

"_Ne m'appelle plus comme ça_." insista Draco. "Tu as entendu ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu veux me ramener sur le droit chemin, hein ? Fichu complexe du héros ! Tu crois que tu peux sauver tout le monde ? Même moi ?"

"Et pourquoi pas ?"

Draco fit face à Potter, la mâchoire serrée par la colère. Il réalisait qu'il avait véritablement cru que Potter ne le voyait pas comme un Mangemort. Mais il s'était trompé, visiblement. Et ça faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

"Je ne t'ai pas laissé le faire pendant le procès de ma famille, je ne te laisserais pas davantage le faire maintenant !" assena Draco. "Le Ministère m'a forcé à revenir ici, est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Mon père est à Azkaban, est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ? Goyle m'a torturé, est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ?"

"J'ai pu t'aider, avec Goyle." fit valoir Potter, mais il affichait un air misérable. "Et je pourrais avec le reste, si..."

"Tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt pour aider mon père." rétorqua Draco du tac au tac. "Et tu aurais laissé ma mère aller croupir en prison avec lui si elle ne t'avait pas sauvé la vie ! Tu crois vraiment être un héros, pas vrai ? Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oui ! Avec un ridicule _Expelliarmus_, comme si on était encore en Deuxième Année ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi banal et inintéressant que toi soit venu à bout du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, mais c'est Dumbledore qui t'a mis sur la voie, n'est-ce pas ? Il a tiré les ficelles depuis le début, et aujourd'hui c'est toi qui a toute la gloire et tu crois que tu peux te sentir supérieur à moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne m'attribue aucun mérite, j'ai reconnu tous mes torts, je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi. Alors tu ne vas pas me _ramener sur le droit chemin_, tu comprends ? Mes victoires m'appartiennent, plus que les tiennes ne t'appartiennent. Tu n'es pas en position de me dire quoi que ce soit."

Draco s'était emballé de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, disait ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il réalisa bientôt que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Granger paraissait stupéfaite, et Weasley hors de lui. Les autres semblaient, quant à eux, plutôt perplexes. Draco regarda de nouveau Potter. Son visage était fermé, son regard voilé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?" intervint Slughorn.

"Tout va bien, Professeur." assura Potter, en se tournant dans sa direction. "Nous allons terminer notre travail calmement."

Slughorn ne parut pas totalement convaincu, mais il finit par reculer vers son bureau, les sourcils froncés. Draco serra les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il était furieux, furieux, furieux. Et, tout au fond de lui, profondément triste aussi.

"A propos de notre arrangement..." commença Draco.

Potter le coupa, levant une main pour le faire taire.

"Je ne te ferais pas perdre ton temps." promit-il.

Il le contourna pour s'approcher du chaudron, tira le manuel jusqu'à lui et réprima un rire amer.

"Quoi ?" s'agaça aussitôt Draco.

Potter désigna le titre de la potion qu'ils étaient en train de préparer. _Antidote au Philtre d'Amour_. Il ne s'expliqua pas davantage, mais Draco repensa aussitôt au cours pendant lequel Potter avait choisi de leur faire préparer un Philtre d'Amour. C'était juste après qu'il se soit imposé auprès de lui en tant que partenaire de travail. Draco avait bien envie de se débarrasser de lui, maintenant, mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'agir. Il resta planté là, à le regarder suivre les instructions et préparer l'antidote, sans dire un mot. Il avait la gorge bien trop serrée pour pouvoir parler.

* * *

Merci encore à ma Guest pour ses encouragements ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, ainsi qu'aux autres. Je ne peux pas dire quand le prochain arrivera, mais je ferais de mon mieux.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Nouvelles perspectives

Tadam !  
Eh oui, c'est un nouveau chapitre de The Weight of Us. Pour des raisons de santé, j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester assise avec mon ordinateur trop longtemps, alors j'écris désormais mes chapitres sur mon téléphone, ce qui prend davantage de temps. Mais la relecture et les corrections sont faites sur ordinateur ensuite, et je ne m'applique pas moins pour autant.  
Merci pour vos encouragements sur le dernier chapitre, vous m'avez bien surprise à être si nombreux ! Croyez moi, j'ai pensé à vous chaque jour.  
Toujours un remerciement spécial pour ma Guest, j'espère que tu sortiras de l'ombre un jour !

Et maintenant, bonne lecture !

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 10**  
**Nouvelles perspectives**

À l'arrivée des vacances de Pâques, le Terrier reprit vie.

Harry y avait été formellement invité par Mrs. Weasley, dès qu'il avait posé le pied sur le quai en descendant du Poudlard Express, et il n'avait pas pu refuser. Personne ne l'attendait au Square Grimmaurd, de toute façon. Il avait donc suivi les autres, et découvert que Mrs. Weasley avait préparé un véritable festin et convié la famille au grand complet. Bien entendu, Charlie avait été retenu par son travail en Roumanie, mais Bill et Fleur avaient fait le déplacement. Percy était également présent, toujours proche de ses parents depuis la fin de la Guerre. Et même George était venu !

Harry ne cessa de regarder dans sa direction durant le repas, incapable de ne pas ressasser ce qu'il avait découvert à son sujet. Il se dégageait de George une telle tristesse et une telle solitude… Sans Fred à ses côtés, c'était comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. Ginny l'observait également, et Harry savait ce qu'elle pensait. Lui aussi y pensait. De toute évidence, George n'avait pas accepté le réconfort et l'amour de Lee.

"Je suis vraiment très fière de toi." dit soudain Mrs. Weasley, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Ron lui parlait de ses progrès dans la plupart des matières - malgré des difficultés persistantes en Métamorphose.

Harry sentit un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Il était fier de Ron, lui aussi. Fier de le voir grandir, s'affirmer et prendre ses propres décisions. Il ne marchait plus dans l'ombre de personne. Ni celles de ses frères... Ni la sienne.

"Tu vas adorer travailler au Ministère." affirma Percy, en levant le menton comme s'il mettait les autres au défi de protester.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé. Certaines choses ne changeraient décidément jamais.

"Et toi, Hermione ?" s'enquit Mrs. Weasley. "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, lorsque tu auras achevé ta scolarité ?"

Hermione prit le temps de poser sa fourchette et de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette avant de répondre.

"J'ai l'intention de défendre toutes les causes qui me tiennent à coeur." déclara-t-elle avec ferveur. "À commencer par les droits des Elfes de Maison."

"Hermione…" soupira Mr. Weasley. "Nous en avons déjà parlé. Et s'ils ne veulent pas être défendus ?"

"Je leur obtiendrais des droits, et après ils en feront ce qu'ils voudront !" s'emporta Hermione. "Mais les mentalités doivent changer, c'est de l'esclavage pur et simple !"

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

"Elle a raison." approuva-t-il. "Les sorciers prétendent être tellement supérieurs aux Moldus, mais - dans notre pays, en tout cas - ils n'ont pas d'esclaves. Les Elfes de Maison ne sont pas tous heureux de leur sort, souvenez vous de Dobby !"

Harry haussa les sourcils malgré lui. De toute évidence, Hermione avait fini par convaincre Ron. Il semblait penser sincèrement ce qu'il disait, plutôt que de simplement aller dans le sens de sa petite-amie pour lui faire plaisir, comme Harry s'y était attendu. Ça avait quelque chose d'étrangement… Inspirant.

"Je pense aussi qu'elle a raison." admit Harry. "Aucun peuple n'est voué à l'esclavage par nature. Bien sûr, on préfère tous penser que les Elfes de Maison sont heureux... Mais c'est justement les choses qui nous dérangent qu'on devrait regarder en face et tenter d'améliorer. Même si on est plus à l'aise quand on les ignore."

Mr. et Mrs. Weasley échangèrent un regard et semblèrent se sentir coupables. Ils prenaient sans doute conscients qu'ils faisaient partie d'une génération de sorciers où l'on acceptait la condition sociale médiocre de certaines espèces sans trouver à y redire.

"Oh, Ron, Harry…" murmura Hermione. Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

"Appelle juste ça autrement que SALE." demanda Ron, en l'attirant dans ses bras avec un sourire.

Harry éclata de rire et presque tout le monde l'imita, en dehors de George. Celui-ci était toujours assis en bout de table, silencieux. Les bras croisés devant lui, il avait à peine touché à son assiette.

"Un toast en l'honneur de nos futurs Aurors et défenseurs des droits de toutes les espèces !" lança Bill, en levant son verre.

Harry remarqua que tout le monde semblait partir du principe qu'il allait suivre la même voie que Ron. Il leva son verre malgré tout, incapable de dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à cet instant. Hermione avait encore des larmes de joie dans les yeux, il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un projet défini, de toute façon.

"Et toi, petite sœur ?" demanda Bill. "Que comptes-tu faire, une fois tes études terminées ?"

Ginny porta son verre à ses lèvres pour dissimuler son sourire.

"Changer le monde à ma façon." répondit-elle, énigmatique.

Lorsque l'attention ne fut plus sur elle, Harry fit glisser sa chaise vers Ginny pour pouvoir discuter sans être entendu des autres.

"Pourquoi tu ne leur parles pas de tes projets ?" s'enquit-il.

"Je préfère m'assurer que je suis capable de le faire, avant de dire quoi que ce soit." confia Ginny. "S'ils me mettent la pression, ce sera encore pire."

"Tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à te faire. Tu es vraiment douée."

"Merci, Harry."

Ginny sourit de nouveau, mais cela ne dura hélas pas longtemps. Son regard se posa sur George, qui venait de quitter discrètement la table et se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la maison. Harry poussa un profond soupir.

"Tu as pu lui parler ?" demanda-t-il.

"Un peu." répondit Ginny à voix basse. "Mais il croit que personne d'autre que moi n'accepterait Lee aussi facilement."

"Est-ce que les sorciers sont… Homophobes ?" Harry se posait la question depuis un certain temps.

"Il y en a, bien sûr. Dans les vieilles familles, surtout. Ils comptent sur leurs enfants pour concevoir des héritiers et faire en sorte que leur nom ne soit pas perdu. Alors un fils homosexuel, c'est évidemment un problème..."

"Mais vous n'êtes pas comme ces familles." argumenta Harry, tout en se surprenant à penser à Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais réalisé que son ancien statut ne faisait finalement de lui qu'un être destiné à faire survivre une lignée. Il n'aurait probablement pas pu choisir la personne avec laquelle il passerait sa vie. Non pas qu'Harry pensait que cette personne pourrait être un homme, mais cette possibilité aurait été interdite à Malfoy quoi qu'il en soit.

"Bien sûr que non." approuva Ginny. "Mais les préjugés ont la vie dure. Regarde la façon dont mes parents réagissent à l'idée d'Hermione de donner des droits aux Elfes… C'est un peu la même chose. Les Elfes de Maison sont heureux de servir et il n'y a pas d'homosexuels dans les vieilles familles de sorcier. Ce sont des vérités inaltérables, à leurs yeux. Ils ont toujours cru cela, ne l'ont pas remis en question. Je pense qu'ils auraient l'ouverture d'esprit nécessaire, cependant. George devrait leur dire la vérité. Notre génération pourra peut-être amener celle de nos parents à un certain... Progrès."

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à tout cela. Hermione avait toujours vu les injustices et avait voulu les combattre, dès qu'elle y avait été confrontée. Ginny semblait également réagir ainsi. Tout comme Bill, qui avait porté un toast en leur honneur. Pourquoi leur avait-il fallu si longtemps, à Ron et à lui, pour voir ce qui était juste ? Peut-être avaient-ils été trop immatures, avant.

"Je vais aller parler à George." décida Harry.

Et il se leva aussitôt, histoire de ne pas se laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Lui-même s'était senti mal à l'aise lorsqu'il avait découvert que George était homosexuel. Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette façon, mais Ginny avait raison : les préjugés avaient la vie dure. Même ceux qui lui avaient été transmis, bien contre son gré, par les Dursley. Il ne se sentait pas le mieux placé pour prendre la parole, mais personne d'autre n'était au courant. Et il voulait faire les choses bien.

George s'était installé sur les marches de l'entrée. Le jardin du Terrier, sous la lumière de la pleine lune, était magnifique. Aussi chaotique et désordonné que dans le souvenir d'Harry. Cette vision l'ayant rasséréné, il s'assit près de George.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu sembles avoir la tête ailleurs, ce soir."

George haussa les épaules. Il eut un rire sans joie, un rire qu'Harry trouva même sinistre.

"Je n'ai plus vraiment l'impression d'être_ là_ depuis que Fred est mort. Ni ce soir, ni jamais."

"Il n'y a rien ni personne qui arrive à… À te changer les idées ?" Harry buta sur ses mots. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler ce qu'il avait en tête.

"Non, il n'y a rien."

Le silence s'installa, moins pesant qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. La nuit était habitée d'innombrables bruits réconfortants, que ce soit ceux qui parvenaient de la maison - cliquetis de couverts, brouhaha des conversations, rires - que ceux qui montaient du jardin. Quelque part dans les arbres, une chouette se fit entendre. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry aperçut un gnome qui se faufilait sous une clôture.

"Je suis passé à la boutique, sur le Chemin de Traverse, pendant les vacances de Noël." avoua-t-il. "Je voulais te voir, prendre des nouvelles après... Après ce qui est arrivé à Fred."

"Il est mort, Harry." soupira George. "Le dire autrement ne change rien, c'est toujours la même horrible réalité."

"Très bien, dans ce cas, après la mort de Fred." se reprit Harry. "J'espérais... Je ne sais pas vraiment, au bout du compte. J'espérais discuter avec toi et que tout soit miraculeusement comme avant ? C'est dur d'accepter que Fred soit parti pour de bon, et je… Je me sens responsable."

George fronça les sourcils. Pour la première fois, il se tourna vers Harry.

"Cette Guerre, c'est Voldemort qui l'a voulue, pas toi."

"Je sais. Oui, tu as raison, mais…"

"Mais, tout est là, pas vrai ? J'aurais pu le protéger. Ne pas m'éloigner de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Percy aurait pu se mettre en travers de son chemin, mourir à sa place. Tu aurais pu te rendre à Voldemort et il aurait rappelé ses Mangemorts."

"Oui." admit Harry misérablement.

"Ginny dit que je ne dois pas porter le poids de sa mort. Ni même de ceux que j'ai tué pendant la Bataille. Elle dit que je dois aller de l'avant. Elle ne se rend pas compte que c'est le visage de Fred que je vois tous les jours dans le miroir… Et Maman aussi, quand elle me regarde. Je ne suis pas… _complet_, sans Fred. J'ai l'impression d'être mort avec lui."

"Tu n'es pas seulement le frère jumeau de Fred." protesta Harry. "Un jour, peut-être que ça te réconfortera, d'avoir ce visage, de pouvoir le voir encore, d'une certaine façon. Peut-être que ce sera un réconfort pour ta famille aussi. Pour le moment, c'est juste dur, très dur, mais… Mais peut-être qu'un jour, tu auras l'impression inverse. Celle d'avoir gardé Fred en vie, parce que toi tu as survécu."

George se laissa peser contre Harry, comme s'il était brusquement las. Lorsque ses épaules s'agitèrent et qu'il se mit à renifler pitoyablement, Harry comprit qu'il pleurait. Un peu mal à l'aise, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et tapota son dos maladroitement. Il se sentait idiot, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire.

"Il y a des gens qui peuvent t'aider à aller de l'avant." affirma-t-il, en prenant son courage à deux mains. "Quand je suis venu à la boutique, j'ai vu… Je t'ai vu, avec Lee Jordan."

George se redressa aussitôt. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues lorsqu'il jeta un regard méfiant à Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" lança-t-il, sur la défensive.

"Je pense que tu le sais. Écoute, ça se voyait que Lee tenait à toi, et… Et j'ai parlé avec Ginny. Elle m'a tout dit."

"Ginny ?" s'écria George. "Elle n'avait aucun droit de…"

"Elle a bien fait."

Harry inspira profondément et posa une main prudente sur l'épaule de George.

"Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Et avec qui tu veux. Fred aurait voulu ça."

"Tu dis ça et tu as quitté Ginny ! Est-ce que tu es bien placé pour me faire la leçon, alors que tu tournes le dos à l'amour pour vivre dans la culpabilité ?"

"Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour Ginny" protesta Harry. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec ma culpabilité."

George émit de nouveau un rire étrange, qui semblait couvrir des sanglots.

"Comment pourrais-tu comprendre..." soupira-t-il.

"Comprendre d'être jugé ? Je crois que je le pourrais. Ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais… Oh, je déteste te dire ça, mais George, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir parler de ma vie sentimentale avec mes parents ! Même si c'est gênant et compliqué, même s'ils ne seraient pas forcément fiers de moi et que j'aurais peur de les décevoir, ce serait tellement mieux que d'être seul et de n'avoir personne à qui demander conseil !"

George passa la main dans sa nuque, l'air embarrassé.

"Harry, oui… Évidemment." Il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Mais Lee est un homme et mes parents… Mes parents ne le verront pas d'un bon oeil. Peut-être que ça aurait été le cas de tes parents aussi, s'ils étaient encore là. Ton père venait d'une famille de sorciers, après tout. Mais peut-être que ta mère aurait eu plus d'ouverture d'esprit."

"Tes parents ne manquent pas d'ouverture d'esprit." fit remarquer Harry. "Et je n'ai jamais dit que je n'hésiterais pas non plus à ta place, mais… Mais si Lee peut te rendre heureux et t'aider à aller de l'avant, comme il l'a déjà fait en t'encourageant à reprendre les affaires, alors tu devrais saisir cette chance."

"Lee ne demande que ça." admit George. "Il m'a toujours remarqué, tu sais. Les gens avaient une préférence pour Fred, quand ils ne nous confondaient pas. Il était plus drôle et plus avenant que moi. Mais Lee, lui, a toujours eu une préférence pour moi. Il disait que j'étais plus calme et réfléchi, du moins autant qu'un Weasley pouvait l'être. Il ne nous confondait jamais. Fred était son meilleur ami et moi… Moi j'étais un peu plus que ça. J'étais spécial à ses yeux."

"Quand est-ce que tu l'as su ?" demanda Harry, qui écoutait attentivement, curieux.

"Quand je lui ai annoncé que je quittais Poudlard. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi depuis longtemps et qu'il était triste que je m'en aille. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et nous n'avons eu que très peu de temps… Fred insistait pour qu'on prenne notre envol et qu'on lance notre affaire, mais Lee me retenait. Sur le moment, quand il m'a dit tout ça... Je n'ai pas vraiment su comment réagir. Mais après, à chaque fois que je le revoyais je sentais mon coeur se réchauffer. J'avais envie d'être proche de lui. Je ne savais pas comment le dire à Fred, mais j'avais vraiment l'intention de le faire… C'était son avis à lui qui importait le plus. Et maintenant je ne saurais jamais."

"Je ne saurais jamais ce que mes parents pourraient penser de moi non plus." contra Harry. "Est-ce qu'on doit s'empêcher de prendre des décisions pour autant ?"

George se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Je sais que tu as raison." admit-il. "Mais ça paraît tellement _mal_ d'être heureux alors que Fred est mort."

"Tu sais que c'est ce qu'il voudrait."

Harry songea que Ginny avait compris tout cela bien longtemps avant les autres. Elle ne s'était pas laissée abattre, malgré le poids du deuil. C'était grâce à elle qu'ils en étaient là. Elle était l'exemple à suivre. Même si l'avenir était effrayant, parfois…

"Merci." murmura George. Il pressa l'épaule d'Harry tout en se relevant, dans un geste doux et amical. Puis il rentra dans la maison, l'air moins sombre qu'auparavant.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa apaiser par les bruits du jardin.

OoO

Draco avait reçu le courrier de sa mère alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, la veille des vacances de Pâques. Il avait préparé ses affaires avec empressement et avait pris le train avec Blaise et Pansy dès le lendemain matin. Ils s'étaient séparés sur le quai après un voyage agréable, passé à discuter et à jouer aux cartes, et puis Draco avait transplané dans le jardin de sa tante.

À ce moment-là, une certaine appréhension l'avait envahi. La joie procurée par la proximité de ses amis s'était évanouie, et il s'était souvenu qu'il ne rentrait pas _à la maison_. Cela dit, il n'avait plus de _maison_, de toute façon. En ce qui le concernait, il prendrait sans doute plaisir à regarder le Manoir Malfoy brûler avec tous les mauvais souvenirs qu'il contenait. Quant à l'appartement du Chemin de Traverse, il n'avait jamais rien eu d'un foyer.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration avant de toquer à la porte d'entrée. Il fut horrifié lorsqu'il vit sa mère apparaître, Teddy posé contre sa hanche. Son visage était amaigri, ses joues creusées, et des cernes mauves s'étaient formées sous ses yeux. Elle semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années depuis le mois de décembre.

"Maman..." souffla Draco, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Entre vite, mon chéri." répondit-elle. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, puis redressa le bambin qui se débattait dans ses bras. "C'est bientôt l'heure de la sieste de Teddy."

Draco poussa sa valise dans le vestibule, sans lâcher sa mère du regard. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et grimpa aussitôt l'escalier.

"Range tes affaires dans ta chambre." ordonna-t-elle. "Je vais changer le petit et le mettre au lit, puis je te rejoindrais au salon."

Et elle s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, tandis que Teddy commençait à pleurer. Draco obéit silencieusement, un peu perturbé par l'apparence et par le comportement de sa mère. Il sortit quelques vêtements, qu'il suspendit à sa penderie, puis il posa ses manuels sur son bureau pour de futures révisions. Il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir d'excellentes notes aux examens de fin d'année.

Lorsque le calme sembla s'être installé du côté de Teddy, Draco quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour retrouver sa mère. Elle l'attendait comme prévu dans le salon et avait même préparé du thé. Deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse n'attendaient qu'eux.

"Installe toi, mon chéri." dit Narcissa, en désignant le fauteuil voisin. "Désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'accueillir plus chaleureusement, je suis un peu dépassée avec le bébé."

"Où est Andromeda ?

Narcissa porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Elle a trouvé un travail à mi-temps, chez Gringotts. Je m'occupe de Teddy pendant son absence."

Draco ne demanda pas à sa mère pourquoi ce n'était pas l'inverse. Il savait très bien qu'avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, Narcissa aurait toutes les peines du monde à se faire embaucher quelque part. Et ce serait pareil pour lui. Tout dépendait d'Andromeda, pour le moment. Leurs vies étaient entre ses mains.

"Mais toi, dis moi, comment ça se passe à Poudlard ?" voulut savoir Narcissa. Elle esquissa même un sourire pour l'occasion.

Draco grinça des dents.

"Mmh." marmonna-t-il. "Je t'en ai déjà dit une bonne partie dans mes lettres. Les Serpentards ont gagné le match de Quidditch grâce à moi. Pansy me reparle. Je passe presque tout mon temps avec elle et avec Blaise Zabini."

"Et Goyle ?" s'enquit innocemment Narcissa.

Draco baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de thé et souhaita pouvoir se noyer dans le liquide ambré.

"Il a été renvoyé."

" Vraiment ?" s'étonna Narcissa. "Pourquoi ?"

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? On était pas véritablement amis, de toute façon."

Draco osa un coup d'oeil en direction de sa mère, remarquant aussitôt qu'elle paraissait nerveuse.

"Mais…" commença-t-elle. "Si ça a un rapport avec ses agissements pendant la Guerre, peut-être que tu risques d'être renvoyé toi aussi ! Tu te comportes bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne provoques personne, Serpentard ou autre ? Le Ministère t'a demandé d'être..."

"Je sais." la coupa Draco. "Goyle a été renvoyé parce qu'il m'a jeté le Doloris. Il me tient pour responsable de la mort de Crabbe. Mais rassure toi, ma réputation est intacte, c'est Saint Potter lui-même qui a volé à mon secours !"

Le silence qui suivit témoignait d'un mélange de stupéfaction et d'horreur.

"Oh, Draco !" s'exclama Narcissa. "Le Doloris ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

"Ça va, Maman. Je vais bien, d'accord ? Et Goyle a été renvoyé. J'ai de bonnes notes et je n'embête personne. Et grâce à moi les Serpentards peuvent à nouveau marcher la tête haute dans les couloirs de Poudlard."

Draco joua nerveusement avec la tasse qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que cela rendait ses tremblements visibles, il cessa.

"Bon, j'ai peut-être eu une petite altercation avec Potter." admit-il.

"Pourquoi ça ?"

Draco hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Et la déception dans le regard de sa mère ne l'aidait en rien.

"Il s'est imposé pour devenir mon partenaire de Potions." expliqua-t-il. "Il voulait qu'on devienne amis. Pour me _ramener dans le droit chemin_, vois-tu…"

"Et tu as refusé ?"

"Évidemment !" s'agaça Draco. "Moi, ami avec Harry Potter ? Il se croit si important, il s'imagine qu'il peut me changer, me faire devenir ce que je ne suis pas..."

"C'est sans doute la meilleure chose qui pourrait t'arriver, Draco." soupira Narcissa. "Tu ne t'en rends vraiment pas compte ? Harry Potter est la personne la plus influente du pays, maintenant. Il pourrait donner des ordres au Ministre de la Magie lui-même ! S'il veut devenir ton ami, alors saisis ta chance ! Si tu l'as de ton côté, tu seras protégé."

"Je peux nous réhabiliter sans l'aide de Potter." protesta Draco, profondément vexé. "Et j'ai échappé à la prison en étant _honnête_, je ne vais pas maintenant laisser croire que je suis un héros. Et encore moins que c'est Potter qui m'a permis d'y arriver."

"Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça coûte, de ravaler sa fierté ? Je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être facile, mais on sait toi et moi qu'on était du mauvais côté de cette Guerre. Toute aide est bonne à prendre, tu ne le comprends donc pas ? Je ne peux pas subvenir à tes besoins, Draco…"

Narcissa se prit la tête entre les mains et son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Draco, soudain inquiet, se leva pour la rejoindre. Elle se laissa aussitôt tomber dans ses bras et s'abandonna à sa tristesse.

"Je ne peux pas te sauver, mon fils." murmura-t-elle, tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. "Je ne peux pas trouver de travail, je ne peux pas nous mettre à l'abri, je ne peux pas effacer toute la haine que la communauté des sorciers ressent à notre égard. Si quelqu'un te tend la main, ravale cette maudite fierté Malfoy et accepte de l'aide. Je l'ai fait avec Andromeda et j'ai eu raison. Mais rien ne va être facile pour nous maintenant. J'aurais voulu te protéger de tout ça, mais je ne peux pas… Je ne trouve pas de solutions, et je suis tellement désolée."

Draco serra sa mère un peu plus fort lorsque ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point tout cela pesait sur elle.

"Je vais faire un effort." promit-il. "Je vais nous sortir de cette situation, d'accord ? Je te le promets."

Narcissa se redressa et essuya ses joues trempées de larmes d'un geste rageur.

"C'est à moi de te protéger, pas l'inverse."

Elle saisit Draco par les épaules, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Mais ne me rend pas la tâche plus difficile, d'accord ?"

"D'accord."

Et Narcissa attira son fils dans ses bras et le berça comme s'il était encore un bébé. Draco se laissa faire, la culpabilité lui nouant l'estomac. Sa mère avait raison. Il avait laissé parler sa fierté, pas sa raison. Autrefois, il n'aurait pas manqué de profiter de la situation, même s'il n'aurait quand même pas apprécié les manières de Potter. Il aurait vu ce que cette amitié pouvait lui apporter.

Mais il s'était habitué à ce que ses relations ne soient plus basées sur le profit. Il s'était habitué à Blaise et à Pansy. Et il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, que Potter voulait aussi une amitié sincère. Avec le recul, il se trouvait vraiment stupide. Mais il y avait cru, et ça l'avait blessé quand il avait réalisé que Potter ne voyait en lui qu'une nouvelle occasion de jouer les héros.

Il récolterait la gloire et Draco devrait vivre avec. Ce serait difficile. Mais n'étais-ce pas un sacrifice nécessaire ? Lorsqu'il voyait sa mère dans un tel état, Draco se sentait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Si ce devait être présenter des excuses à Potter et tenter de devenir son ami, alors il s'y résoudrait. Il mettrait sa fierté de côté.

Pour sa mère. Pour lui-même. Pour survivre.

OoO

Harry avait passé quelques jours au Terrier. Il en avait profité pour jouer un peu au Quidditch avec Ron, George et Ginny. Il avait passé du temps avec Mrs. Weasley, en veillant à la faire parler de sujets neutres ou joyeux. Il avait longuement remercié Bill et Fleur de leur aide durant la Guerre, avant leur retour à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Il avait accepté de montrer à Mr. Weasley comment fonctionnait les objets moldus qu'il cachait dans la grange, sans le dénoncer à sa femme. Et il avait même eu quelques conversations avec Percy !

George avait fini par repartir sur le Chemin de Traverse, où il avait un appartement qu'il partageait autrefois avec son frère. Il s'était dit prêt à y retourner, et Mrs. Weasley et Ginny avaient toutes deux fondu en larmes à cette annonce. La douleur, la tristesse, étaient toujours très présentes. Mais il y avait de l'espoir désormais, et de la détermination dans les yeux de George. Il voulait reprendre sa vie en main.

Après ce départ, qui avait été chargé d'émotions, Harry s'était réfugié auprès de Ron et d'Hermione, qui révisaient assidûment. Sa présence avait semblé amener un peu de légèreté, et ils avaient fini par abandonner leurs manuels au profit de jeux et de rires. Puis, le soir même, après un autre délicieux repas concocté par Mrs. Weasley, Harry avait annoncé qu'il rentrait au Square Grimmaurd. Il avait fait le tour de la table pour dire au revoir à tout le monde, mais Ginny s'était levée pour l'accompagner jusqu'au portail.

Ils étaient dehors dans l'air frais de la nuit, marchant côte à côte en silence, lorsque Harry s'aperçut qu'il se sentait désormais parfaitement bien en sa présence. Il n'y avait plus cette gêne persistante qui s'était attardée après leur rupture. Ils étaient de nouveau à l'aise ensemble.

"Merci pour ce que tu as dit à George." déclara finalement Ginny, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant le portail. "Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais ça a fait une véritable différence. Je pense qu'il va aller de l'avant, maintenant."

"C'est toi qui m'a montré le chemin." assura Harry. "C'est ce qui m'a permis de le lui montrer à mon tour."

Ginny sourit et sauta au cou de son ex petit-ami. Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, souriants et heureux. Ils avaient fait tant de chemin, depuis le début de cette année...

"Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose." avoua Ginny, en se détachant d'Harry. Ses joues rougissaient à vue d'œil. "Je sais que je t'ai dit que Blaise Zabini ne m'intéressait pas, mais… Mais on a passé un peu de temps ensemble, et je crois qu'il est sincère. Je crois que je lui plais vraiment."

"Alors tu comptes lui donner une chance ?"

"Oui, je pense que oui. Mais je ne compte pas le crier sur les toits, il y a encore tellement de tensions entre les Serpentards et les autres Maisons… Et puis je crois que notre équipe de Quidditch - à commencer par Ron - m'en voudrait énormément de_ pactiser avec l'ennemi_."

"Moi je ne t'en veux pas." la rassura Harry. "La Guerre est derrière nous, j'aimerais qu'on puisse tous passer à autre chose désormais. Mais reste prudente, d'accord ? Il y a des… _ressentiments_ qui s'attardent, même quand on voudrait que tout ait été effacé."

Son coeur se serra alors qu'il repensait, bien malgré lui, à ce que Malfoy lui avait dit.

"Pas pour Blaise." assura Ginny. "Il n'a jamais été un partisan de Voldemort, il ne t'a jamais détesté, il est resté neutre pendant la Guerre."

Harry hocha la tête machinalement. Ginny avait raison. Dommage que ce soit très différent avec Malfoy…

"Sois heureuse." dit Harry doucement. "C'est tout ce que je te souhaite."

Ginny sourit d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle resplendissait de joie, et c'était agréable à voir. C'était ainsi que ce devait être.

"Merci." murmura-t-elle. "Ton approbation compte beaucoup pour moi, tu sais. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu l'apprennes d'une autre bouche que la mienne, et je n'aurais pas voulu me précipiter dans une possible relation avec Blaise sans t'en avoir parlé avant. Je suis contente qu'on ait pu en discuter."

"Moi aussi."

Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, plus brièvement, puis Harry poussa le portail et se prépara à transplaner. Il visualisa la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd, sa maison, son avenir. Ou, du moins, son point de départ. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il construirait ensuite, mais il s'en inquiéterait le moment venu. Pour l'instant, il partait l'esprit tranquille, avec la certitude qu'il avait fait le bien autour de lui.

Il aurait seulement voulu pouvoir oublier les paroles blessantes de Malfoy.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Ce qui est vrai

Hey !  
Je sais, je suis terriblement en retard. J'avais laissé un petit message à votre attention sur mon profil, pour vous prévenir. Entre ma vie amoureuse toujours chaotique et un déménagement à gérer, j'ai été totalement dépassée. Mais je n'ai pas cessé de travailler pour autant, j'ai corrigé les anciens chapitres pour repartir sur une bonne base et j'ai avancé sur le plan de l'histoire. Les choses ne devraient plus traîner à ce point à partir de maintenant.

Merci à vous tous, et en particulier à ma Guest, toujours fidèle. Bon chapitre à vous !

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 11**  
**Ce qui est vrai**

"Pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, je veux que vous tentiez d'inventer une potion. Il est peu probable que l'un de vous y parvienne mais c'est un bon exercice. Cela vous permettra de tester vos compétences et me permettra à moi de voir où vous en êtes. Aller !"

Slughorn claqua dans ses mains pour encourager ses élèves à se lancer. Draco saisit son manuel et fit défiler les pages, en manque d'inspiration.

"Tu as des idées ?" demanda-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à Potter depuis leur conversation houleuse, avant les vacances de Pâques. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui. À dire vrai, il n'arrivait même pas à le regarder.

"Une potion d'Amnésie me serait utile." soupira Potter. "Ou peut-être une potion de sommeil éternel ?"

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ?"

Draco osa enfin poser les yeux sur Potter. Il haussa les sourcils pour accentuer l'aspect moqueur de sa question.

"Non ?" insista-t-il.

"Est-ce que ça te fait culpabiliser ?"

Draco fit mine de réfléchir. Décidément, Potter était insupportable. Mais ça avait aussi quelque chose de charmant.

_Charmant_ ?

Draco secoua la tête. Oh, cette histoire allait terriblement mal se terminer, il le sentait.

"Bien sûr que non." affirma-t-il. "C'est toi qui devrait te remettre en question. Insulter quelqu'un alors que tu essayes de t'en faire un ami…"

"Est-ce que j'aurais dû te tendre la main et te proposer mon amitié comme tu l'as fait en Première Année ?"

Draco grinça des dents à ce souvenir. Se faire repousser en public par la personne la plus célèbre de l'école, lors de son tout premier jour, avait été horrible et humiliant. Il décida de s'en servir.

"Tu es bien cruel de remuer le couteau dans la plaie." fit-il remarquer, en prenant un air blessé. "Tu m'avais rejeté, ce jour-là. Et maintenant, tu veux être mon ami ? C'est un peu tard pour ça..." Draco s'interrompit pour installer un petit suspense. "Mais je suppose que si tu cesses de m'insulter, tu feras déjà un pas dans la bonne direction."

"Peut-être qu'on devrait cesser de s'insulter l'un l'autre." suggéra Potter, comme si de rien était.

Bon. Il était de toute évidence toujours énervé à cause de ce que Draco lui avait dit. Celui-ci se résigna donc à prendre sur lui et à ravaler sa fierté, comme il l'avait promis à sa mère.

"Très bien." soupira-t-il. "Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces choses."

Potter esquissa un sourire et se redressa quelque peu.

"Je suis ravi d'avoir réussi à te faire culpabiliser." admit-il. "Mais en fait, c'était inutile. Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai."

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que Draco était supposé répondre à ça ? Il se mit à tourner les pages du manuel de plus en plus vite.

"Eh bien, je suis désolé quand même." souffla-t-il finalement.

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Parce que tu m'as débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que tu as fait gracier ma mère, alors je suppose que je suis bien ingrat de te traiter de cette façon."

Ça n'avait pas été aussi difficile à dire que Draco l'avait imaginé. Même s'il détestait se mettre ainsi en position de faiblesse, évidemment.

"Tu ne me dois rien." répondit Potter, après un instant de réflexion. "Tuer Voldemort était ce que je devais faire… Pour tout le monde. Et j'ai fait gracier ta mère parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. J'avais une dette envers elle et je l'ai payée."

Draco hocha la tête. Il préférait ça. C'était plus facile à accepter qu'un acte de pitié.

"Alors... Il n'y a pas de soucis entre nous ?"

"Il n'y a pas de soucis." confirma Harry. "En dehors du fait qu'on doit toujours trouver une idée de potion."

"Ah, oui…"

Draco résista à l'envie de se gratter la tête. Il ne voulait pas déranger ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Il avait un mal fou à se concentrer aujourd'hui !

"Je vais prendre plusieurs ingrédients basiques et on va réfléchir à partir de là." décida-t-il.

"Bonne idée." approuva Potter.

Ils se mirent au travail sans grand espoir de parvenir à quelque chose, et leur première expérience se transforma en une sorte de boue qu'ils durent faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Ils recommencèrent à zéro, échangeant des suggestions et même parfois quelques rires, l'exercice ayant quelque chose de plutôt amusant. Les deux heures passèrent à toute vitesse. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle et ne remarquaient plus les autres. Draco était profondément soulagé de ne plus être en conflit avec Potter. Il avait craint plus qu'il n'osait l'admettre d'avoir ruiné toutes ses chances d'avoir avec lui une relation plus cordiale.

"Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !" annonça Slughorn, peu avant que la cloche ne sonne. "Amenez moi un échantillon de votre potion, et j'effectuerais des tests pour savoir si elle est viable ou non."

Draco se chargea de l'échantillon, tandis que Potter nettoyait les restes de leurs expériences passées et rangeait le plan de travail. Il y laissa néanmoins un livre, ce que Draco remarqua à son retour. Potter le poussa dans sa direction.

"J'ai profité des vacances pour prendre quelques notes dans mon manuel." dit-il. "Ça fait partie du contrat, pas vrai ?"

"Les notes de Snape ?" s'étonna Draco.

Après leur dispute, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter fasse cet effort pour lui.

"Tout ce dont je pouvais me rappeler, en tout cas." précisa Potter. "Tu devrais l'emmener, prendre le temps de recopier. Tu me le rendras à notre prochain cours de Potions."

Il referma son sac et le lança sur son épaule.

"À la prochaine fois, Malfoy."

Draco le retint par le bras sans se souvenir avoir pris cette décision. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et il s'éclaircit la gorge, nerveux.

"Draco." rectifia-t-il. "Je crois que je me suis habitué à Draco."

Un sourire lumineux éclaira aussitôt le visage de Potter.

"Alors à plus tard, Draco."

Il quitta la salle de classe d'un pas conquérant, sans remarquer que son partenaire de Potions était resté planté là, le souffle court. Eh bien, cela prenait le chemin de l'amitié, non ? C'était ce qu'il avait souhaité. Pourtant, ça paraissait plus… intense, que ce qu'il connaissait avec Blaise et Pansy. Peut-être à cause de leur vieille rivalité ?

Draco se força à se secouer. Il fourra le manuel de Potter dans son sac en même temps que le sien et quitta la salle à son tour. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

OoO

"Tu as un instant ?"

Harry sursauta. Il commençait à s'assoupir, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. La dernière chose à laquelle il se souvenait avoir pensé était qu'il aimerait rendre sa maison du Square Grimmaurd aussi confortable que cette pièce. Il souleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Celle-ci attendait qu'il lui réponde en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

"Tu n'étais pas en patrouille dans les couloirs, ce soir ?" s'étonna Harry, tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du sien.

"Si, mais… C'était presque terminé, et Ron y est toujours, alors..."

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, et abandonner son poste de préfète-en-chef, même quelques minutes en avance, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

"C'est purement préventif, de toute manière." reprit-elle. "La seule personne qui cause vraiment du grabuge la nuit, c'est Peeves. Et je l'ai déjà chassé de la salle des professeurs."

"Que faisait-il ?" s'enquit Harry, curieux. Il était plein d'affection envers Poudlard et toutes ces choses qui en faisaient partie, même les farces de Peeves. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus que quelques mois devant lui avant de quitter le château pour de bon, il voulait en profiter au maximum.

"Oh, il avait mis la pièce sans dessus-dessous, évidemment." soupira Hermione.

Harry esquissa un sourire.

"Ça lui ressemble." admit-il. "Bon et maintenant dis moi, pourquoi tu es là ? Et pourquoi Ron ne l'est pas ?"

Hermione soupira de nouveau, plus longuement. Elle paraissait réellement abattue.

"Tu vas me trouver stupide." affirma-t-elle.

"Ce serait bien la première fois !" s'amusa Harry.

Il s'avança sur son fauteuil pour pouvoir prendre la main de sa meilleure amie. Il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. Ses doigts tremblaient entre les siens.

"Dis moi tout." ordonna-t-il gentiment.

"C'est seulement que..." commença Hermione, avant de s'interrompre dans un grognement de frustration. "Cette dernière année n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginée !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Je sais que je n'ai pas de raison de me plaindre. J'ai de bonnes notes. Je suis préfète-en-chef. Et puis, il y a Ron... Et il est différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, parce que j'avais des doutes, tu sais… Enfin non, tu ne sais probablement pas !"

"J'avais deviné." assura Harry.

Hermione serra sa main plus fortement.

"Vous avez tellement grandi, tous les deux." murmura-t-elle. "J'aime Ron, je l'aime vraiment, et depuis longtemps. Mais si je n'ai pas agi par rapport à mes sentiments, c'est parce que j'avais peur d'en attendre trop de lui. Il voulait faire ses preuves et ça prenait trop de place, mais aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait enfin de la bonne façon."

"C'est ce que je crois aussi."

Hermione parut un peu soulagée. Puis elle relâcha la main d'Harry pour poser ses paumes contre son front, comme si sa tête était soudain devenue trop lourde pour tenir toute seule.

"Toi aussi, tu as changé." dit-elle. "Ron et moi, on t'a délaissé, pas vrai ? C'est notre dernière année, et tout ce temps qu'on a passé à Poudlard tous les trois…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Hermione ?"

"Est-ce que… est-ce que ma relation avec Ron est en train de détruire notre amitié ?"

Harry éclata d'un rire aussi franc que soudain.

"Non." affirma-t-il. "Bien sûr que non !"

Il n'en revenait pas que ce soit ça qui ait inquiété Hermione à ce point.

"Vous passez plus de temps sans moi, mais c'est normal." poursuivit-il. "Et on partage toujours des moments ensemble, en cours, ici, et même pendant les vacances ! Je ne me sens pas délaissé, je t'assure."

"Mais alors pourquoi…" Hermione fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Ses mains étaient machinalement revenues vers celles d'Harry. "Pourquoi toute cette histoire avec Malfoy ?" demanda-t-elle enfin.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous."

Hermione tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle commune, comme si elle craignait que Ron ne surgisse tout à coup.

"Harry, parle moi." Sa voix se fit plus pressante. "Je n'ai pas été très disponible, mais je le suis maintenant, et je ne te jugerais pas. J'ai seulement besoin de comprendre."

"Je t'ai déjà dit que…"

"Oui." coupa Hermione. "Dumbledore lui a proposé lui-même de rejoindre le bon côté de la Guerre et le Ministère souhaite qu'il se rachète pour ses fautes. Je sais tout ça. Mais pourquoi tu devrais prendre en charge la rédemption de Malfoy, après tout ce temps passé à le haïr ? Il peut se débrouiller seul, tu sais."

"J'aime passer du temps avec lui."

Hermione resta un instant interdite. Puis sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans une expression de stupeur et elle déglutit avec difficulté.

"C'est ce que je craignais." admit-elle. "Je t'ai vu lui sourire, être à l'aise avec lui, et je… Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Tu sais que je suis moins bornée que Ron et que je vois au-delà du fait que Malfoy soit un Serpentard et qu'il ait été du côté des Mangemorts. Mais il n'est pas quelqu'un de _bien_. Il se croit supérieur, il croit que son sang est pur et que le mien est souillé. Et même si ce n'est pas de sa faute, ses mentors ont été des gens comme Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Pas seulement." intervint Harry. "Il y avait Snape, aussi. Et on sait maintenant qu'il n'était pas mauvais, même si on avait toutes les raisons de le croire pendant longtemps. Et si c'était pareil pour Draco ?"

Devant l'air sceptique d'Hermione, Harry soupira et leva les mains pour l'empêcher de lui répondre.

"Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose." dit-il. "Fais moi confiance."

"Tu sais que je te fais confiance…"

"Draco a changé. Les habitudes ont la vie dure, et il doit encore penser certaines choses stupides, mais il se remet en question désormais. Et, sous le masque du fils-à-papa insupportable, j'ai découvert une personne dont j'apprécie vraiment la compagnie. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il devrait avoir la possibilité, comme chacun d'entre nous, de laisser la Guerre derrière lui ?"

"Tu es prêt à le laisser oublier tout ça, et à l'oublier toi-même, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde." répondit Hermione. "Je te crois quand tu dis que Malfoy se remet en question, je vois bien que son comportement a changé. Mais je ne suis pas aussi certaine que toi que ça suffira, et qu'il ne retournera pas vers tout ce qui lui était familier. Et Ron…"

"Ron n'y croit pas du tout." acheva Harry pour elle.

Hermione hocha la tête. C'était visiblement plus facile de l'admettre silencieusement plutôt qu'à voix haute.

"Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui te sens délaissée ?" demanda Harry.

"Peut-être un peu, parfois." admit Hermione. Elle eut un sourire timide. "N'oublie pas tes amis, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Tu sais que tu peux nous faire confiance, à Ron et à moi."

"Vous serez toujours mes meilleurs amis." assura Harry. "On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble, vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus proche d'une famille. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'être ami avec d'autres personnes, et même parfois des personnes que vous n'aimez pas beaucoup."

"Tu as raison."

Hermione se leva. Après une brève hésitation, elle se pencha et embrassa Harry sur le front.

"Je me fais toujours du souci pour toi." dit-elle. "Depuis qu'on est devenus amis, en Première Année, j'ai toujours voulu veiller sur toi. Je sais que je dois lâcher prise. Je répète encore et encore à Ron qu'il faut te laisser prendre ton indépendance et tes décisions, que ça ne peut pas être nous trois pour toujours, mais au fond j'ai du mal à te laisser partir moi aussi."

"Je serais toujours dans les parages." la rassura Harry. "On ne se perdra pas de vue, même si Ron et toi êtes en couple, même si je deviens ami avec Draco Malfoy, même si j'habite au Square Grimmaurd. Rien n'a changé entre nous pour moi. Et rien n'est obligé de changer, si tu acceptes et respectes mes décisions."

"Je le ferais." promit Hermione.

Elle resta debout là un instant de plus, les joues rougies par l'émotion. Puis elle se reprit et annonça qu'elle allait rejoindre Ron, qui était déjà sans doute sur le chemin du retour. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Harry se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il réalisa qu'il n'était plus aussi perdu qu'il ne l'avait été au début de l'année. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ne voulait pas, et il n'avait pas peur de s'affirmer. Oh, il restait des tas de zones d'ombres, bien sûr. Des tas d'incertitudes à propos du futur. Mais il l'affrontait désormais avec calme et assurance.

Réconforté par cette pensée, Harry rejoignit le dortoir et le confort de son lit, prêt à se laisser emporter dans un sommeil sans cauchemar.

OoO

Draco était assis en tailleur sur son lit, ses chaussures abandonnées sur le sol. Il recopiait attentivement les notes du manuel de Potter, même s'il avait parfois du mal à déchiffrer son écriture. Il réfléchissait déjà à tout le temps qu'il gagnerait en préparant ses potions différemment, grâce à l'enseignement de Snape. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en bénéficier autrement qu'à travers un livre, mais ça représentait déjà beaucoup pour lui…

Il s'arrêta d'écrire un instant et jeta un coup d'oeil un peu plus loin pour voir s'il y avait encore beaucoup d'informations. Potter avait ajouté des renseignements, parfois suivis de points d'interrogations, sur presque toutes les pages. La rigueur et la détermination qu'un tel travail avait dû lui demander impressionnait Draco. À l'idée que Potter l'ait fait _pour lui_, il se sentit rougir, de plaisir et de honte.

À cet instant, la porte du dortoir grinça, livrant le passage à Blaise. Celui-ci arborait un sourire encore plus grand qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Draco !" s'exclama-t-il en l'apercevant. "C'est une magnifique journée, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils. Il pleuvait à verse.

"Si on veut." répondit-il, perplexe.

Son ami se réjouissait vraiment pour n'importe quelle raison.

"Oh, ne sois pas un tel rabat-joie !" reprocha Blaise, en se laissant tomber sur son lit, qui faisait face à celui de Draco.

Ce dernier retint une remarque sarcastique et reprit consciencieusement son travail. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête, surpris par le silence de Blaise. Il ne le laissait jamais faire quoi que ce soit en paix, d'habitude !

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il. "Je dois m'inquiéter ?"

Blaise paraissait un peu… Ailleurs. Il revint à lui avec un sourire idiot.

"Il faut que je te dise un truc." murmura-t-il, en se penchant vers Draco comme s'ils se tenaient dans une salle pleine de monde et non un dortoir vide.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, redressa fièrement le menton et annonça :

"Ginny Weasley a accepté de me donner une chance de la séduire."

Draco s'efforça de paraître surpris, mais il s'y prit un peu trop tard et sans doute pas de manière très convaincante, car Blaise fronça les sourcils.

"Je vous ai vus dans le parc, une fois." avoua Draco. "Je me suis dit que tu m'en parlerais si tu en avais envie. Je n'étais pas vraiment supposé apercevoir votre rendez-vous romantique."

L'air suspicieux de Blaise disparut. Il haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

"Je ne voulais pas t'en parler tant qu'il n'y avait rien de concret." expliqua-t-il. "Et puis, je sais que tu détestes les Weasley, et les Gryffondors de manière générale, mais les choses semblent plus apaisées ces temps-ci."

"Ça va être compliqué malgré tout." prévint Draco. "Certains ne verront vraiment pas votre relation d'un bon oeil."

"Ginny en a déjà parlé à Potter et il ne posera pas de problèmes."

La nouvelle surprit quelque peu Draco. Ainsi, il s'était vraiment remis de cette rupture ?

"Je pensais plutôt à ses frères, la belette surtout." précisa Draco. "Sans doute aussi le reste des Gryffondors, une bonne poignée de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles, et pour finir en beauté quelques Serpentards aussi !"

Blaise balaya tout cela d'un revers de la main.

"Ils penseront ce qu'ils voudront, ça ne changera rien. Mais pour le moment, histoire de s'éviter d'avoir l'école entière qui se mêle de nos affaires, on a décidé de garder le secret."

"Alors pourquoi elle l'a dit à Potter ?"

"Parce qu'elle lui fait confiance. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il prenne la nouvelle aussi bien. Il lui a donné sa bénédiction, en gros."

Draco ressassa ces informations en silence un moment.

"Donc elle l'a dit à Potter et tu me l'as dit à moi." résuma-t-il finalement. "Qui d'autre va être dans la confidence ?"

"Moi, bien sûr." répondit Pansy, ce qui fit sursauter les deux garçons.

Elle s'était glissée par la porte entrouverte pendant leur conversation et dévisageait maintenant Blaise avec une colère évidente.

"Tu comptais me le dire, j'imagine ?"

Blaise lança un regard désespéré à Draco, qui haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider.

"Tu te mets en danger, avec cette relation." prévint Pansy. "Tu sais pourquoi ma famille a tout perdu ?"

Elle n'en parlait jamais. La curiosité de Draco s'éveilla, tout comme celle de Blaise, qui fit non de la tête et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

"J'ai seulement eu le malheur de suggérer, devant bien trop de témoins, qu'on livre Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Pansy s'assit lourdement près de Draco.

"C'était juste avant la Bataille de Poudlard." expliqua-t-elle. "Je pensais que ce serait un moyen très simple d'éviter toute cette violence. Et j'avais raison, d'ailleurs. Si Potter s'était rendu tout de suite, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces morts et ces blessés. Il a fini par aller rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de toute façon."

Draco ressentit l'envie étrange de prendre la défense de Potter, mais il n'osa pas le faire. Et puis, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire en sa faveur. Pansy avait raison.

"Au début de l'été, mes parents ont été convoqués au Ministère, au Département de la Justice magique." poursuivit Pansy. "On leur a dressé la liste de tout un tas d'accusations, en commençant par "incitation à la violence avec circonstances aggravantes"... Celle-ci était pour moi. Mes parents ont dû payer une somme astronomique et déménager. Plus personne ne nous parle dans notre ancien entourage, que ce soit famille, amis ou voisins. Ma mère me cherche désespérément un mari de bonne réputation dans un autre pays. Elle dit que c'est ma seule chance de m'en sortir maintenant."

Pansy laissa peser sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et leva les yeux vers son visage.

"Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, ma mère serait en train de me persuader de t'épouser _toi_"

Blaise éclata de rire après un sursaut de surprise, comme si l'idée ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

"Oh, ça aurait été un mariage _horrible_" commenta-t-il.

Pansy saisit un oreiller pour le lui jeter au visage.

"Tu n'as jamais compris comment fonctionnent les vieilles familles de sorciers." rétorqua-t-elle. "Sûrement à cause de ta mère qui ne respecte rien de nos traditions, surtout en ce qui concerne le mariage !"

Blaise s'assombrit brusquement. Les Serpentards savaient pourtant que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder…

"Ma mère tombe souvent amoureuse, c'est tout." la défendit-il. "Tu penses vraiment que vos mariages sorciers sans amour sont plus intéressants ?"

Pansy resta interdite. Draco aussi.

"Elle espère toujours que, cette fois, ce sera le bon." continua Blaise. "Quelqu'un de gentil et sincère. Mais elle est déçue systématiquement. Tout le monde semble penser qu'elle est inconstante et tout le monde en déduit que moi aussi. Alors que je veux seulement être le type bien que ma mère n'a jamais eu la chance de connaître. C'est cet homme là que je serais pour Ginny."

Il fit un large mouvement qui engloba ses deux amis.

"Vous voudriez vraiment que rien n'ait changé, que vous passiez votre vie ensemble même si vous n'avez pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?"

"J'aime beaucoup Draco." objecta Pansy. "Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, je sais, mais mes parents ne se supportaient pas du tout quand ils se sont rencontrés. J'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Je peux _encore_ tomber sur pire, maintenant que tout a changé."

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" s'enquit Blaise en se tournant vers Draco.

Celui-ci se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas eu à se soucier de ces choses là auparavant. La vie avait eu un sens et il ne l'avait pas remis en question. Aujourd'hui, c'était très différent. Et il ne savait pas s'il en était satisfait ou non.

"Je pense comme Pansy." admit-il, même s'il savait que cela décevrait Blaise. "Mes parents ont toujours voulu que je l'épouse, et même si j'étais un peu frustré de ne pas avoir le choix, je comprenais leur décision. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus un parti intéressant, ni pour Pansy ni pour aucune autre jeune fille de bonne famille, malgré la pureté de mon sang. Nous n'aurions sans doute jamais été amoureux, mais nous aurions formé une bonne équipe. Et nous aurions donné naissance à des sorciers et des sorcières au Sang Pur. Le nom des Malfoy aurait survécu, avec toute sa gloire..."

"Gloire qui est aujourd'hui perdue." acheva Pansy, en tapotant le bras de Draco dans un geste de réconfort.

"Franchement, vous vous entendez parler ?" explosa Blaise. "Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement regretter de ne plus être obligés de vous marier parce que vos parents le souhaitaient. C'est ridicule ! Ma mère ne me forcerait jamais à épouser une fille que je n'aime pas, elle me dirait que l'amour est bien plus important que l'argent ou la réputation. Et elle aurait raison ! Avez-vous seulement déjà été amoureux ?"

Draco eut une pensée mélancolique pour ses parents, mariés de force mais heureux au bout du compte. Blaise ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que suivre le chemin tracé pour nous était le mieux à faire ? Ne réalisait-il pas que perdre ce chemin était effrayant ?

"Je crois que j'ai été un peu amoureuse de Draco, entre la Quatrième et la Sixième Année." avoua Pansy. "Et il y a plusieurs garçons que je trouvais intéressants, beaux, ou charmants, mais quelle importance ? C'était avec Draco que j'étais supposée faire ma vie. Et il est suffisamment intéressant, beau et charmant pour moi."

Devant l'air choqué de Blaise, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Et puis, je le connais depuis que je suis toute petite ! Je devrais vraiment être heureuse d'épouser un étranger qui ne parle même pas ma langue plutôt que mon meilleur ami ?"

"Il y a plus d'options que ça." rétorqua Blaise. "Tu pourrais aussi n'épouser personne, ou quelqu'un que tu aimes quand tu l'auras trouvé."

"Je regrette, Blaise, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas le plus important. J'ai grandi avec la promesse que je vivrais dans le luxe aux côtés d'un Sang-Pur et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y renoncer, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas. La fortune de ma famille est presque épuisée, et un mariage est la seule chose qui peut tout rattraper."

Draco était ravi de se faire oublier, mais Blaise reporta son attention sur lui, non sans un dernier regard dégoûté en direction de Pansy.

"Et toi, alors ?" insista-t-il. "Tu étais amoureux d'elle ?"

"Eh bien..."

"Il ne l'a jamais été." répondit Pansy à sa place. Elle sourit avec légèreté et tapota de nouveau le bras de Draco. "Mais ce n'est pas grave, il m'a toujours respectée."

Blaise se pinça l'arête du nez comme si une migraine était en train de s'installer sous son crâne.

"Vous êtes incroyables." lâcha-t-il. "Je ne vous souhaite qu'une chose : tombez amoureux ! Et là vous verrez à côté de quoi vous avez failli passer."

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, probablement pour rejoindre sa précieuse Ginny. Du moins, ce fut la réflexion que se fit Draco, qui était triste et amer. A quoi Blaise s'attendait-il ?

"Est-ce que tu aimais une autre fille ?" demanda timidement Pansy. "Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi ?"

"Non." soupira Draco. "Je savais très bien que ça ne servait à rien de chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, j'avais d'autres choses en tête."

Potter.

Voilà ce qu'il avait eu en tête toutes ces années. Ça avait été bien plus exaltant qu'une recherche vaine du grand amour. Leur rivalité avait été ce qu'il y avait de plus _vrai_. Son amitié avec Crabbe et Goyle n'était pas vraie. Sa relation avec Pansy n'était pas vraie. Seul Potter était vrai.


	12. Chapitre 12 - Travail d'équipe

C'est avec soulagement que je vous poste ce chapitre, qui s'est drôlement amusé à me torturer ! Une partie a été effacée par une application sur laquelle j'écrivais sur mon téléphone, puis elle est réapparue le lendemain sans explications, c'était un quasi miracle. J'ai pu peaufiner le reste aujourd'hui et voilà !  
Merci infiniment à vous pour votre patience et votre gentillesse envers moi, et désolée encore de ne pas poster plus souvent.  
Un remerciement spécial pour mes Guests, qui sont tout à fait adorables ! Plein d'amour sur vous !

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 12**  
**Travail d'équipe**

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte des toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage, Draco réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis près d'un mois. Il lui avait été difficile de trouver un prétexte pour échapper à ses amis, mais à sa grande surprise, Mimi lui avait sincèrement manqué. Il profitait donc de ce dimanche matin calme et sans histoires pour se faufiler ici.

Il trouva son amie à son endroit favori : dans la dernière cabine de toilettes. Elle sursauta en l'apercevant, et le dévisagea comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

"Oh, euh..." Draco s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise. "Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. J'ai été très occupé. Mais me revoilà !"

Il s'attendait à une réaction théâtrale et dramatique de la part de Mimi, mais elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

"J'ai été très occupée aussi." répondit-elle. "En fait, j'avais complètement oublié ton existence avant de te voir apparaître devant moi."

Eh bien, voilà qui était plutôt dur.

"Je me croyais plutôt inoubliable." plaisanta Draco, mais le regard froid de Mimi lui fit perdre son sourire.

Il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge.

"Alors, dis moi..." commença-t-il. "Est-ce que je peux profiter de la tranquilité de tes toilettes pour quelques... Expériences ?"

"Des expériences ?" releva Mimi.

"Rien de dangereux." la rassura Draco. "Enfin, normalement..."

Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et s'agenouilla pour en vider le contenu devant lui. Son chaudron, quelques ingrédients, une fiole entourée d'un charme pour qu'elle ne se brise pas, et enfin le manuel qui contenait les notes de Snape.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

Draco adressa un sourire en coin à Mimi, ravi d'avoir réussi à piquer sa curiosité.

"Le professeur Slughorn nous a donné un exercice intéressant, récemment." expliqua-t-il. "Il nous a demandé d'essayer de créer notre propre potion." Il prit la fiole et la souleva à hauteur de ses yeux. "Et voici le résultat de mon premier essai : une potion de concentration plutôt bien réussie !"

Il n'était pas peu fier. Mais Mimi semblait, quant à elle, perplexe.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?" s'enquit-elle.

"L'améliorer et la répliquer, bien sûr."

Draco installa son chaudron dans le coin le plus reculé, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas visible depuis la porte. Il ouvrit son manuel à la page qu'il avait choisie, puis y déposa précautionneusement les ingrédients dont il s'était servi la dernière fois.

"Tu sembles heureux." remarqua Mimi.

Elle était plus sombre encore que d'ordinaire. Mais Draco n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, trop absorbé par sa nouvelle idée. Ce projet avait le double avantage de le faire se sentir proche de son parrain et de le distraire de son quotidien. Même si les choses s'étaient grandement améliorées de ce côté-ci.

"Ça va mieux avec les autres Serpentards, alors ?" demanda Mimi, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. "Maintenant que tu as gagné le match de Quidditch et que Goyle est parti..."

"Oui, tout rentre dans l'ordre." répondit Draco avec entrain, tout en s'agitant pour préparer sa potion. "Enfin, en quelque sorte. Certains... _problèmes_ subsistent."

"Comme quoi ?"

Draco alluma un feu sous son chaudron, en prenant bien garde à en conserver le contrôle. Il se pencha ensuite sur son manuel. Après avoir lu la moitié d'une phrase, il se souvint qu'il était au beau milieu d'une conversation.

"Pardon." s'excusa-t-il. "Je crois que ce serait trop long de tout te raconter. Et puisque tu m'avais déjà oublié, de toute façon, à quoi ça sert de te raconter mes petites histoires ?"

Bon, il l'avait peut-être pris plus mal qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre au départ. Mais, après tout, Mimi hantait le château depuis plus de cinquante ans. Elle avait dû connaître beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières. Il pensait avoir avec elle une relation spéciale, mais il se faisait sûrement des idées.

"Oh, très bien." marmonna Mimi. "Je me souvenais parfaitement de toi. Tu crois que j'ai d'autres visites, peut-être ?"

Il était vrai que Mimi n'était pas très populaire.

"Je ne voulais pas te laisser de côté." affirma Draco, en comprenant enfin le comportement de son amie. "J'ai profité de la première occasion qui s'est présentée pour venir te voir."

"Tu avais besoin de mes toilettes pour faire tes expériences." rétorqua Mimi.

"Ce n'est qu'un ajout sympathique à ta déjà très sympathique compagnie."

Bon. À en croire l'expression de Mimi, il allait devoir faire mieux que ça.

"Je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai été accaparé par tout le reste. Et je ne pouvais pas dire aux autres Serpentards que je devais m'absenter pour voir un..." Draco s'interrompit. _Fantôme_ n'était pas un mot à prononcer s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Mimi.

Celle-ci comprit où il voulait en venir et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

"Bien sûr, ce serait tellement honteux."

Draco se sentit mal pour elle. Et, plus encore, pour lui-même. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'assumait pas cette amitié devant les autres était celle que Mimi venait de si brutalement indiquer.

"Tu dois comprendre." supplia Draco. "Les Serpentards ne plaisantent pas avec ces choses là. Être ami avec toi, ce serait plutôt le genre d'un Poufsouffle ou de quelqu'un comme Potter. Moi je dois défendre ma réputation, surtout maintenant que je recommence juste à être perçu comme quelqu'un d'influent. Et cette influence est très restreinte, et elle pourrait déterminer de mon avenir et de celui de ma mère. Ce n'est pas personnel."

"Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou. Je sais comment ça fonctionne. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changées depuis ma propre scolarité à Poudlard." Mimi se tapota le menton d'un air pensif. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu cries cette amitié sur tous les toits, tu sais. Continue de venir me voir, c'est tout. Je me suis habituée à toi. C'est... _désagréable_, quand tu pars trop longtemps."

Draco ressentit l'envie étrange de prendre Mimi dans ses bras. Ce qui était impossible, en plus d'être ridicule. Il se contenta donc de promettre qu'il reviendrait.

Lorsqu'il quitta les toilettes, environ deux heures plus tard, il avait toujours le coeur lourd. Il pensait à Blaise, qui remettait en question des vérités sur lesquelles il avait forgé sa vie. Il pensait à Potter, qui voulait être son ami en dépit de tout ce qui les séparait. Et il pensait à Mimi, qui quelque part dans tout ça, était celle qui le comprenait le mieux.

OoO

À l'approche du mois de mai, les professeurs commencèrent à faire peser sur les élèves de dernière année une pression que beaucoup eurent du mal à supporter. Soudain, il n'était plus question que des ASPIC. Hermione préparait des fiches de révisions pour tous ceux qui le lui demandaient, et ils étaient nombreux. Ron, quant à lui, n'en pouvait plus de devoir ramener le calme dans la salle commune pour que les élèves de Septième Année puissent réviser. Ses obligations de préfet-en-chef pesaient sur lui également.

Tout le monde fut soulagé lorsque le premier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard fut annoncé. Après une semaine entière de travail acharné, Hermione autorisa ses camarades à prendre une pause bien méritée. Son programme de révisions recommençait dès le lundi matin au petit-déjeuner, alors personne ne songea à protester. Harry ne dit rien, mais laissa ses amis partir sans lui sous prétexte qu'il serait plus tranquille au château. Hermione protesta un peu pour la forme, mais il était évident qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps en tête à tête avec Ron.

Harry éprouva un vif soulagement lorsque les élèves de Septième Année quittèrent le château. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se reposer ce jour-là, comme il l'avait laissé entendre. L'angoisse avait fini par le gagner, alors qu'il constatait que Ron avait désormais de meilleures notes que lui dans plusieurs matières. Il était temps qu'il se mette à travailler sérieusement, et il préférait le faire seul. L'atmosphère étouffante de la salle commune bourdonnante d'activité l'empêchait de se concentrer. Entendre ses camarades parler de sujets qu'il ne comprenait pas l'effrayait. Quand avait-il pris tant de retard ?

Déterminé à mieux faire, Harry prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le calme profond des lieux l'envahit et fit baisser son anxiété. Il remarqua quelques Serdaigles restés en arrière pour travailler davantage, en groupe et avec une organisation qui semblait encore plus stricte que celle imposée par Hermione. Il évita leur table et chercha un coin tranquille, à l'écart. C'est alors qu'une silhouette attira son attention. Draco Malfoy se tenait là, au milieu d'un océan de livres et de manuels, ses cheveux clairs aussi impeccablement coiffés que d'ordinaire.

Harry s'assit face à lui en esquissant un sourire, ravi de cette rencontre inattendue. Draco leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, la bouche entrouverte comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui demander sévèrement de partir, mais il sembla se raviser en le reconnaissant.

"Potter." le salua-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"La même chose que toi, je suppose." répondit Harry, en vidant le contenu de son sac sur la table. Les fiches de révisions d'Hermione volèrent en tout sens.

"Si c'est pour relever ton niveau en Potions, je ne peux qu'approuver." provoqua Draco. "Tout ce temps consacré à te transmettre mon savoir et tu es à peine moins minable aujourd'hui que tu ne l'étais il y a un mois !"

Harry ne le prit pas mal. Il avait l'habitude que Draco critique ses notes, sa façon de travailler, son manque de concentration. Étonnamment, c'était bien mieux que d'entendre Hermione lui assurer qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à passer les examens et à obtenir de très bonnes notes. Draco le trouvait minable, ce n'était pas très agréable, mais au moins il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de le décevoir.

"Il n'y a pas que les Potions, j'en ai peur." avoua Harry. "Je vais probablement y passer tout l'après-midi."

Draco le considéra d'un air pensif. Il sembla hésiter, puis un soupir très exagéré s'échappa de ses lèvres.

"Très bien, tu peux rester. Mais ne me déconcentre pas !"

"Je n'oserais jamais."

Harry se plongea dans un traité de Métamorphose Avancée, rassuré de constater qu'il se sentait bien moins perdu que lorsque ses camarades parlaient à toute vitesse autour de lui. Il réalisa que la pression ne venait pas seulement des professeurs, mais également de l'effet de groupe. Draco, lui, envoyait des ondes de calme et de sérieux. Il ne semblait pas stressé, seulement déterminé. C'était apaisant.

"Où sont tes amis ?" demanda Harry, après un long silence studieux.

Draco le transperça du regard, à demi dissimulé derrière le parchemin qu'il lisait.

"À Pré-Au-Lard." répondit-il. "Pansy avait des achats à faire et Blaise..." Il s'interrompit pour le regarder. "Enfin, je suppose que tu sais."

"On dirait que toi aussi."

Harry était surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Blaise parle de son rendez-vous secret avec Ginny à qui que ce soit. Mais, après tout, Ginny le lui avait bien dit à lui. Blaise aussi pouvait mettre ses amis dans la confidence.

"Drôle de couple, hein ?" commenta Draco.

"Pas tant que ça, quand on y réfléchit."

"Oh, je t'en prie. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ? Les gens vont leur jeter des cailloux au visage quand ils le sauront, si ce n'est pas directement des sortilèges."

"Ce n'est pas impossible." admit Harry. "Mais les mentalités finiront bien par évoluer..."

Draco lui adressa son regard spécial "Tu es vraiment trop naïf" et Harry décida de changer de sujet.

"Alors, euh... Sur quoi est-ce que tu travailles ?"

Draco soupira.

"Honnêtement ? Sur tellement de choses à la fois que je m'y perds un peu. Mais je dois avoir de bonnes notes aux ASPIC, alors ça en vaut la peine. Pour ma mère... Et pour le Ministère."

Harry n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" s'enquit-il. "Ta mère, je veux dire."

Draco lui adressa un regard méfiant et lourd de reproches. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas envie d'en parler, même s'il l'avait évoquée en premier.

"Elle va bien." affirma-t-il froidement. "Les Malfoy ne se laissent pas abattre aussi facilement."

Harry avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, mais pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Le sujet était toujours délicat à aborder pour eux, compte tenu de leur passé. Et leur amitié naissante était encore fragile... Mais étais-ce bien pour autant de ne pas oser parler de tout ? Les choses n'avanceraient jamais entre eux s'ils agissaient de cette manière.

"Tant mieux." approuva Harry. "J'espère que vous allez tous les deux vous en sortir. Et, avant que tu ne t'énerves, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ramener dans le droit chemin. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de moi. Tu l'as dit, les Malfoy sont tenaces. Je suis sûr que vous écrirez une toute autre page de l'histoire de votre famille."

Draco parut mécontent. Troublé, peut-être, aussi.

"Notre détermination et notre force ne suffiront peut-être pas." admit-il, après un moment de réflexion. "Qui voudra donner du travail à quelqu'un qui porte la Marque des Ténèbres ? Ou l'accepter dans un logement ?"

"Il y aura forcément des personnes qui verront au-delà de ça, non ? Comment a fait ta mère pour trouver un travail et un logement ?"

Draco poussa un long soupir. Décidément, il ne faisait que ça en sa présence.

"C'est ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, Potter. Elle n'a rien trouvé de tout ça ! Tu crois que ça va être facile, que les gens vont oublier et nous donner notre chance... Mais ma mère cherche du travail depuis des mois, sans succès, et elle est hébergée par sa sœur Andromeda. Tu penses peut-être que tu nous as sauvé et que tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, mais dans ce monde-ci, personne n'oublie et personne ne pardonne."

Harry ressentit l'envie presque irrépressible de tendre la main pour prendre celle de Draco, qui reposait sur la table entre eux. Il esquissa le geste, mais n'osa pas aller jusqu'au bout.

"Moi, j'ai pardonné." rappela-t-il, la gorge serrée.

Draco détourna le regard. Un silence lourd s'installa, un silence qu'Harry voulait rompre de tout son coeur, même s'il ne savait pas comment. Il avait peur de dire quelque chose de stupide.

"Andromeda." murmura-t-il finalement, alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela impliquait. "Ta mère vit chez Andromeda Tonks, la Andromeda Tonks qui s'occupe de Ted Lupin."

Draco hocha la tête.

"Alors tu l'as rencontré ?" voulut savoir Harry. Soudain, la curiosité le dévorait.

"Le petit métamorphomage ? Oui, même si rencontrer un bébé qui trop jeune pour s'en souvenir n'est pas vraiment..."

"Je suis son parrain." coupa Harry.

Il avait souvent pensé à Ted, mais plus encore à Remus. Il était partagé entre le désir de prendre soin de son filleul et la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis la mort de Lupin. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir regarder son fils en face, même alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé.

"Oh." lâcha Draco, visiblement surpris. "Je suppose que c'est... Logique, oui. Mais alors, est-ce que tu lui rends visite ? Ma mère ne l'a jamais évoqué."

"J'ai préféré me tenir à l'écart, pour le moment." avoua Harry.

"Pourquoi ?"

Draco n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement, Harry le comprit aussitôt. Il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, et maintenant il lui rendait la pareille.

"Parce que je suis responsable de la mort de ses parents." expliqua Harry, en capitulant. "Ils se sont battus pour moi et aujourd'hui Ted est orphelin. Par ma faute."

Il en avait parlé avec Hermione, de temps en temps. L'initiative venait d'elle, bien sûr. Elle lui avait dit toutes sortes de choses réconfortantes, mais jamais il n'avait réussi à les croire.

"Eh bien, il est vrai que tu aurais pu éviter tout ça." répondit Draco.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une claque à Harry. Il le dévisagea, choqué par ses paroles.

"Quoi ?" s'agaça Draco. "Tu veux que je te dise que ce n'était pas ta faute ? Je suppose que c'est vrai en partie, tu ne voulais pas de cette guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais quand tu as rassemblé des partisans et que tu l'as affronté, c'est devenu ta responsabilité, que tu l'aies voulu dès le départ ou non. Tu aurais pu te rendre. Après tout, c'est ce que tu as fait au bout du compte."

Harry capta la lueur de curiosité qui brillait dans les yeux de Draco. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il s'était rendu à Voldemort. À quel moment avait-il pu penser que parler de _tout_ était une bonne idée ? Cela paraissait terriblement bête, maintenant.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça." se défendit Harry. "Dumbledore avait tout prévu, c'est lui qui a créé l'Ordre du Phénix et rassemblé des partisans. Et toutes ces personnes étaient déterminées à se battre, à vaincre Voldemort."

"Alors pourquoi tu t'es rendu ? Si tu savais que tu résisterais encore une fois à son sortilège de mort, alors tu aurais pu l'affronter dès le début de la Bataille !"

"Je ne savais pas que j'y résisterais !" s'énerva Harry.

Les chuchotements des Serdaigles, derrière plusieurs rangées de livres, s'éteignirent brusquement. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et attendit d'avoir retrouvé son calme. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'un ton plus neutre et dans un filet de voix.

"Voldemort avait partagé son âme en plusieurs morceaux." résuma-t-il. "J'ai dû trouver et détruire ces morceaux avant d'avoir une chance de pouvoir le vaincre. Sinon il allait revenir, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Mais il s'est avéré qu'un de ces morceaux... Était en moi."

Raconter tout cela à Draco était sans doute une très mauvaise idée, mais étonnamment, c'était bien plus facile d'en parler avec lui qu'avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

"Tu avais un morceau du Seigneur des Ténèbres en toi ?" Draco fronçait tellement les sourcils que ses yeux ne formaient plus que deux petites fentes, au milieu desquelles étincelaient ses pupilles. Il ne manquait pas un mot de la conversation.

"Oui." soupira Harry. "Je l'ai su alors que la Bataille avait déjà fait beaucoup de victimes. J'ai compris que j'avais toujours été destiné à mourir."

"Mais... Tu n'es pas... Et..." Draco secoua la tête, visiblement perdu. "Dumbledore le savait ?"

"Oui."

Draco repoussa ses manuels et ses parchemins, et prit une grande inspiration. De toute évidence, il réfléchissait.

"Donc Dumbledore t'a envoyé à la mort." résuma-t-il. "Mais il devait savoir que tu résisterais au Avada Kedavra encore une fois !"

"C'était, disons, théorique." corrigea Harry. "Mais il l'espérait."

"Comment tu as fait ? Personne d'autre n'a survécu, jamais..."

Harry hésita. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour en parler à Ron et à Hermione, ses meilleurs amis. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Et si Draco parlait de tout cela à la presse ? Quelles seraient les conséquences ? Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?

"La première fois, ma mère s'est sacrifiée et ça m'a protégé." commença prudemment Harry. "Mais un morceau de Voldemort est entré en moi... Je suis devenu un de ses Horcruxes."

"Et la deuxième fois ?"

Harry ferma les yeux.

"La deuxième fois, je suis mort." répondit-il simplement.

Il ne savait pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ce que Draco éclate brusquement de rire.

"Potter, tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?" lança-t-il, hilare. "Oh, je suis d'accord, ça aurait fait une bonne histoire, mais on sait tous les deux que..."

"C'est ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé." insista Harry.

Le rire de Draco cessa lorsqu'il croisa son regard sérieux.

"J'ai retrouvé Dumbledore, quelque part... Je ne saurais pas le décrire, je sais seulement que ni lui ni moi n'étions vivants."

"Potter, ce que tu dis est délirant."

"Dumbledore m'a donné le choix. Partir avec lui, aller plus loin... Mourir pour de bon. Ou retourner dans la Forêt Interdite avec Voldemort."

"Mais enfin, personne ne peut juste revenir, enfin à part les fantômes, mais tu n'en es pas un..."

"La part de Voldemort qui était en moi est restée derrière. Et je suis revenu. Et ta mère m'a sauvé la vie en faisant croire à ma mort."

Draco sembla digérer tout cela assez facilement, malgré son scepticisme au départ. Harry lui laissa tout le temps dont il avait besoin. Il se sentait plus léger, étrangement, maintenant qu'il lui avait dit toute la vérité. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter.

"Il n'y a qu'à toi que des choses aussi folles arrivent." conclut Draco, qui reprit sa plume et tira un parchemin au hasard sur la pile qu'il avait repoussée plus tôt.

Harry émit un petit rire nerveux et acquiesça. Il se replongea ensuite lui-même dans ses révisions, même si l'ambiance était différente. Il avait un mal fou à se concentrer, tant il était perturbé à l'idée de s'être ainsi confié à Draco Malfoy. Ce qui le troublait, surtout, était de constater que ça avait été facile. Et même plus que facile. Naturel.

"Par Merlin, ce devoir est stupide !" lâcha soudain Draco.

Harry se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son parchemin.

"Le devoir de DCFM ?" s'étonna-t-il. "Je l'ai terminé, je peux t'aider si tu veux."

Draco prit un air offensé.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide." affirma-t-il.

"Eh bien disons que ce sera pour rattraper un peu tout le temps que je te fais perdre en Potions."

Harry se leva et contourna la table, sans laisser à Draco le temps de protester. Il tira la chaise à côté de la sienne et s'y laissa tomber, puis il saisit le parchemin pour regarder de plus près.

"C'est très simple." conclut-il, après avoir parcouru les questions. "Tu dois seulement dire de quelle façon il faut réagir en fonction de la créature à laquelle tu fais théoriquement face. Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas comment affronter un Détraqueur !"

"Evidemment que je sais." protesta Draco. Il croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur, faisant preuve d'autant de maturité qu'un enfant de cinq ans.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas écris ?"

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Parce que la seule réaction raisonnable qu'une personne devrait avoir face à un Détraqueur, c'est de s'enfuir en courant !"

"Non, il faut faire un Patronus et tu le sais très bien. Lupin nous l'a appris en Troisième Année ! Il suffit de penser à un souvenir heureux, et..."

"Et où est-ce que tu veux que je trouve un souvenir heureux, exactement ?" le coupa Draco.

Il semblait furieux. Harry comprit un peu tard où se situait le problème. Il prit soin de gommer toute compassion dans l'expression de son visage.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait un Patronus ?" demanda-t-il.

"Non."

Draco saisit son devoir d'un geste rageur, l'arrachant des mains d'Harry.

"Donc, si j'étais face à un Détraqueur, je m'enfuirais en courant." conclut-il.

Harry relâcha lentement sa respiration. Draco avait le don de lui couper le souffle, comme ça, sans raison.

"Tu sais, ça m'a pris un bon moment pour y arriver." avoua-t-il. "Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux."

Draco parut hésiter. Harry s'attendait à un refus tout net, mais il avait peut-être sous-estimé le problème. Après tout, Voldemort s'était allié aux Détraqueurs, et il avait fait du Manoir Malfoy son quartier général. Draco avait sans doute passé un peu trop de temps à son goût en compagnie de ces monstres.

"Ce serait pour te remercier de m'aider en cours de Potions." ajouta Harry, qui commençait à comprendre comment son nouvel ami fonctionnait.

"J'y réfléchirai."

Satisfait, Harry prit son manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et l'ouvrit entre lui et Draco. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible - mais de probablement injurieux -

puis abandonna ses protestations et se mit au travail.

OoO

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque alors que l'après-midi prenait fin. Draco était content du travail accompli, en particulier avec son devoir de DCFM, sur lequel il était bloqué depuis plusieurs jours. Potter avait été d'une grande aide, surtout en lui permettant de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Mais, bien sûr, jamais il ne l'admettrait à voix haute.

"Regarde, les autres reviennent !" s'exclama Potter. Il s'avança sur un balcon qui donnait sur l'une des entrées du château. Dans la cour en contrebas, une foule d'élèves s'éparpillait en tout sens.

"Merveilleux." commenta Draco, d'un ton plein de sarcasme.

Il aperçut Blaise, qui marchait quelques pas derrière Ginny. Celle-ci ne cessait de se retourner pour lui jeter des regards amoureux. S'ils faisaient comme s'ils ne revenaient pas ensemble, alors ils s'y prenaient très mal. C'était comme si l'air entre eux étincelait.

"Ces deux-là ne sont vraiment pas discrets." fit-il remarquer.

"C'est vrai." admit Potter.

Il souriait. Draco repensa à la colère qu'il avait affichée, dans le parc, lorsqu'il avait surpris le pique-nique de Blaise et Ginny.

"Tu es vraiment passé à autre chose ?" demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Après tout, Ginny était une Sang-Pur, même si les Weasley étaient des traîtres à leur sang. Elle aurait fait une femme convenable pour le célèbre Harry Potter. Par Merlin, comment qui que ce soit pouvait croire que personne ne verrait d'objection à ce qu'un Serpentard ne s'interpose entre eux ?

"Oui." assura Potter. "Je ne l'aimais pas de la bonne façon. Et elle est heureuse, maintenant."

Il la couvait d'un regard doux et tendre. Draco sentit quelque chose remuer désagréablement dans son ventre. Durant tout l'après-midi, l'attention de Potter lui avait entièrement dédiée. Ses yeux verts éclatants ne l'avaient quasiment pas quittés du regard. Et il le voulait de nouveau pour lui tout seul. C'était un désir fort, violent. Effrayant.

"Je devrais retourner dans ma salle commune." déclara Draco précipitamment.

"Je t'accompagne."

Potter le suivit tout naturellement, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange au fait qu'il prenne encore un peu de temps pour lui plutôt que d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Draco était troublé, déboussolé, et il ne cessait de repenser à tout ce que Potter lui avait dit cet après-midi là.

"Pourquoi tu m'as confié tout ça ?" voulut-il savoir. "A propos de Dumebledore et du seigneur des Ténèbres, je veux dire. Je suppose que tu n'en parles pas souvent."

"En fait, je n'en avais parlé qu'à Ron et à Hermione jusqu'à présent." confessa Potter. Il ne parut pas remarquer le choc qu'éprouva Draco à cette révélation. "Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai dit. Je crois que j'ai seulement eu la sensation que c'était important que tu le saches toi aussi."

Draco s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire un pas de plus. Potter avança encore un peu avant de remarquer qu'il ne le suivait plus. Surpris, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur par-dessus son épaule.

"Je, euh..." balbutia Draco. "Je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me considères vraiment comme ton ami, malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire à ce sujet."

Harry esquissa un sourire. Il fit volte-face et combla la distance qui les séparait, sans cacher son amusement suite à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Il est donc si difficile pour toi d'imaginer que je sois sincère ?" demanda-t-il

"Tu n'as pas l'habitude de me trouver... Supportable." argumenta Draco.

Harry éclata de rire.

"Tu t'arranges, avec le temps. Et puis, toutes les personnes qu'on apprécie nous tapent sur les nerfs parfois. C'est normal."

Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté.

"Oh, alors tu m'apprécies, maintenant ?"

Harry sembla sur le point de rire à nouveau. C'était beaucoup trop perturbant, lorsqu'il avait cette expression amicale et ouverte, cet air complice.

"Quel serait l'intérêt d'être ami avec quelqu'un que l'on apprécie pas ?"

Draco répondit machinalement.

"Il peut y avoir beaucoup d'autres intérêts."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et le charme fut rompu.

"Oh, arrête avec ça." ronchonna-t-il. "Je sais que tu avais des amis que tu utilisais, avant. Mais je sais aussi que tu as changé maintenant. Ça ne prendra pas avec moi."

Il lui faisait vraiment confiance. Cette réalisation blessa profondément Draco. Harry croyait sincèrement qu'il avait accepté son amitié pour de bonnes raisons. Il ne le soupçonnait pas de vouloir se servir de lui et de son influence. Il était si stupide, si naïf ! Et si incroyablement gentil. C'était aussi agaçant que séduisant. Et c'était _mal_. Parce que lui profitait de sa gentillesse.

"Je n'ai peut-être pas tant changé que ça." rétorqua Draco.

Et il partit en direction de sa salle commune, le visage fermé, le coeur lourd. 


	13. Chapitre 13 - À coeur ouvert

Bonjour ?  
Vous avez le droit de me détester ou de m'avoir tout simplement abandonnée, je ne pourrais pas vous le reprocher. Ce chapitre a été très compliqué à écrire, mais je suis contente du résultat. C'était un moment-clé, que j'avais en tête avant même de commencer cette histoire. Cela explique en partie pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps à l'écrire.  
Mais en partie seulement. Il se trouve que je suis malade (pas mourante, juste malade) et que je dois prendre des antidouleurs quotidiennement (et les antidouleurs en question me font soit planer soit dormir, ce qui n'est pas très pratique pour écrire). Bientôt, si tout se passe comme prévu, je serais opérée et je pourrais prendre moins de médicaments. En attendant, je ne peux pas vous promettre d'être rapide. Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Rating : T  
Tout appartient à J.K Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre 13**  
**À coeur ouvert**

Draco ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dans son dortoir, et regardait distraitement dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Blaise avait attendu que la salle commune se vide, puis il s'était faufilé dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Ginny. Draco se retrouvait donc seul dans le dortoir, et il détestait cela.

Avant, ça avait été tout le contraire. À son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait très mal supporté l'idée de devoir partager son espace avec d'autres personnes. Il avait l'habitude de sa chambre presque princière au Manoir Malfoy, et un _dortoir _lui paraissait ridicule et offensant en comparaison. Il estimait mériter mieux que ça. Et puis, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié d'avoir constamment Crabbe et Goyle dans les pattes.

Mais, eh bien... Ce n'était plus un problème aujourd'hui.

Draco ferma les yeux et colla son visage contre la fenêtre. Dès qu'il était seul, il pensait à des choses tristes ou angoissantes. Il aurait aimé que Blaise soit là, même s'il parlait souvent dans son sommeil. Le bruit d'une autre respiration à proximité la nuit lui était devenu presque indispensable. Chez Andromeda, pendant ses vacances, il avait même pris l'habitude d'entrouvrir sa porte pour entendre Teddy.

Draco soupira, se détacha du contact froid de la fenêtre et rouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, il se figea. Terrifié, incapable de réagir, il ne put que regarder la forme noire qui se dirigeait droit sur lui. Au dernier moment, il reconnut Orion, et son rythme cardiaque se calma quelque peu. Il ouvrit au hibou en grommelant.

"On ne se précipite pas sur les gens comme ça, Orion !" le gronda-t-il.

Le hibou ne parut pas se soucier de ce qu'il lui disait. Il lui tendit sa patte avec insistance, son regard perçant fixé sur lui.

"Très bien, très bien." capitula Draco.

Il saisit la lettre. Aussitôt, Orion lui donna un petit coup de tête amical avant de repartir d'où il était venu, probablement pour trouver de quoi manger. Draco déplia la lettre, un peu surpris de la recevoir aussi tard. Elle venait de sa mère, bien entendu. Il n'avait pas d'autres correspondants.

Il lut une première fois, ses yeux parcourant les mots sans en comprendre le sens. Puis il relut encore, toujours confus. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réaliser. Et puis, soudain, l'air se vida de ses poumons. Suffoquant, il se leva en chancelant et se précipita hors du dortoir. Il traversa la salle commune dans un état second, et, avant d'avoir compris comment il en était arrivé là, il errait sans but dans les couloirs.

La lettre était toujours dans sa main. Il avançait au hasard, le souffle court et haché. Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Il revint sur ses pas, s'immobilisa devant un escalier. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la lettre et il grimpa résolument les marches. Lorsqu'il émergea à l'air libre, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, il n'entendait plus que les battements de son coeur, qui résonnaient désagréablement dans ses oreilles.

Il cherchait toujours son souffle, en vain. Les souvenirs de cet endroit étaient une véritable torture pour lui. Il n'était jamais revenu, justement à cause de ça. Il pouvait voir Dumbledore debout devant lui aussi clairement que lorsque c'était arrivé. Il pouvait l'entendre lui proposer de protéger sa famille. Toute sa famille. S'il avait accepté, son père...

Son père...

Draco éclata brusquement en sanglots. Il se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux, et pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré. Sous son regard voilé, une larme tomba sur la lettre. Il n'avait pas besoin de la relire encore une fois. Les mots étaient désormais gravés dans son esprit.

_Mon cher Draco,_

_Il n'y a pas de bonne façon d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle alors je vais aller droit au but : ton père est mort. Il s'est jeté du haut des remparts d'Azkaban et ses gardiens n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir. Je préfère que tu l'apprennes par moi plutôt que demain dans la presse. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point cette nouvelle va te bouleverser, mais je t'en prie, ne te laisse pas emporter par ta peine. Lucius savait que tout était terminé pour lui et qu'il ne quitterait jamais cet endroit atroce. Je comprends son geste, malgré le chagrin qu'il me cause. Peut-être est-il plus heureux maintenant ? C'est ce que je voudrais croire. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de toi en ces moments si difficiles. Je t'aime, Draco. Sois fort._

_Maman._

Ses larmes étaient brûlantes. Il ne prenait pas la peine de les essuyer. "J'aurais pu empêcher ça." pensa-t-il. "J'aurais pu empêcher ça. J'aurais pu empêcher ça." Finalement, les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres et se déversèrent dans la nuit. Il avait la sensation de devenir fou.

Et puis, une issue lui apparut.

Il se redressa. Il fixa l'obscurité devant lui et s'approcha du rebord du toit. Il pouvait encore voir la silhouette de Dumbledore basculer dans le vide. "Saute." pensa-t-il. "Saute, saute, SAUTE !" Son corps tout entier tremblait. Il imagina son père tomber lui aussi. Se jeter dans le vide. Oh, il avait tellement envie de faire pareil ! Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger.

"Je n'y arrive pas." sanglota-t-il. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il était lâche, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Draco poussa un cri de rage et recula. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif, chargé de colère et de désespoir, et la pointa droit sur son coeur.

"Oubliettes !"

OoO

Depuis quelques temps, Harry avait pris une mauvaise habitude. Il espionnait presque tous les déplacements de Draco à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur, toujours curieux de savoir où il se rendait et avec qui. C'était tout à fait irrespectueux de le suivre ainsi, Harry le savait, mais sa culpabilité n'était pas assez forte pour l'en empêcher. Il était de plus en plus obsédé par Draco. C'était un peu comme en Sixième Année, quand il le soupçonnait de manigancer quelque chose et le surveillait tout le temps.

Sauf qu'il n'avait plus cette bonne excuse, désormais.

Ce soir là, Harry était donc perdu dans la contemplation de la Carte du Maraudeur. Sur le lit voisin, Ron et Hermione discutaient, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Neville arrosait sa plante du moment, une horreur armée de tentacules, en évitant de son mieux l'acide qu'elle lui crachait au visage lorsqu'il la frôlait. Dean et Seamus, quant à eux, recommençaient leur éternelle dispute à propos des différences entre le football et le Quidditch.

L'obscurité s'installait progressivement derrière les fenêtres du dortoir. Neville fut le premier à se glisser sous les draps et à tirer les rideaux de son baldaquin. Bientôt, Dean et Seamus en firent autant, passablement agacés l'un contre l'autre. Et puis, Hermione annonça qu'un livre l'attendait sur sa table de chevet, et elle se détacha des bras de Ron. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, Harry détourna les yeux.

En passant devant lui pour raccompagner Hermione jusqu'à la porte, Ron donna une petite tape provocatrice sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

"Prude." murmura-t-il, moqueur.

Harry décida de l'ignorer. Il étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et se replongea dans la carte du Maraudeur. Il chercha tout d'abord Draco dans son propre dortoir, où il se trouvait précédemment. Mais il venait apparemment de quitter son lit, puisqu'il traversait maintenant sa salle commune en direction de la sortie. Harry se pinça les lèvres, hésitant. C'était peut-être le bon moment pour le retrouver ? Il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait lui donner - lui rendre, plutôt - mais il n'avait pas vraiment su comment faire jusqu'à présent. Peut-être qu'il trouverait ce soir.

"Bah... Où est-ce que tu vas ?" s'étonna Ron, qui retournait en direction de son lit.

Harry sourit avant de disparaître sous sa cape.

"Juste faire un tour. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne nuit, Ron."

"Bon, très bien. Bonne nuit, Harry."

Le ton de Ron exprimait un mélange d'agacement et de résignation. Il s'était habitué à ses balades nocturnes, depuis le temps. Et, même s'il n'aimait pas le voir s'isoler ainsi, il le laissait faire. Sûrement sur les conseils d'Hermione. À cette idée, Harry lui adressa un remerciement silencieux.

Les couloirs étaient sombres mais vides ; Rusard patrouillait à l'autre bout du château. Harry suivait aussi rapidement que possible le petit point qui indiquait Draco. Soudain, il se figea. Son corps se couvrit d'une sueur froide lorsqu'il le vit monter les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il n'allait jamais là-bas. Harry le soupçonnait d'éviter cet endroit et les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Alors pourquoi ce soir ?

Harry pressa le pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'il s'engageait à son tour dans les escaliers, le souffle court d'avoir marché si vite, il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. Et, soudain, un cri retentit. Un cri unique, déchirant. Harry bondit en avant et termina de grimper les marches aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche intérieure. Son mauvais pressentiment se confirmait. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la Tour, il vit Draco dos à lui, bien trop proche du vide à son goût.

Il allait dire quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan. Draco venait de diriger sa baguette contre lui-même.

"Protego !" s'exclama Harry.

"Oubliettes !" lança Draco au même instant.

Quelque chose sembla crépiter dans l'air et Draco s'effondra à genoux. Inquiet, Harry se précipita sur lui. Dans sa course, il retira sa cape et la jeta au sol. Il y lança ensuite la Carte du Maraudeur, puis il s'agenouilla près de Draco et le saisit par les épaules.

"Tu vas bien ?" s'écria-t-il, pris de panique devant la situation. Et si son bouclier ne l'avait pas protégé à temps ? Et s'il avait perdu le Draco qu'il connaissait pour toujours ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

"Draco ?" insista-t-il, en le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui.

Son regard était flou, distant. Des larmes séchaient sur ses joues. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu se faire une chose pareille, effacer ses souvenirs ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il semblait... Bien. Peut-être pas _heureux_, mais presque.

"Tout ça..." lâcha Draco, entre deux lourdes respirations. "Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !"

Il posa ses mains sur le torse d'Harry et le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il le fixait maintenant, les yeux brillants de larmes et étincelants de colère. Il leva le bras, et Harry remarqua le parchemin serré dans son poing.

"C'est de ta faute !" insista Draco, les traits déformés par la rage. "Tu pouvais le sauver, tu pouvais le faire gracier ! Mais tu voulais me punir, pas vrai ? Tu voulais que je sois orphelin comme toi ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils, complètement pris de court. Il n'osait plus s'approcher de Draco.

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" lui demanda-t-il. "Tu n'es pas orphelin..."

"Je suis orphelin de père, maintenant !" cria Draco, et il lui jeta le parchemin au visage.

Harry le rattrapa par réflexe. Il n'osa pas le lire tout de suite, même si c'était visiblement ce qui était attendu de lui. Finalement, il le déroula et parcourut la lettre du regard, la gorge serrée. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il releva les yeux vers Draco, qui pleurait en silence, toujours trop près du vide.

"Je suis désolé." dit Harry, sincère. "Je n'ai jamais voulu ça..."

"Parce que tu crois que ça change quelque chose ?" rétorqua Draco. Il eut un rire étranglé, étouffé par les sanglots. "Je savais déjà que je ne reverrais jamais mon père, que je ne lui parlerais plus jamais, que je ne pouvais pas le sauver. L'envoyer là-bas, c'était déjà le condamner à mort !"

Harry prit une grande inspiration mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il se souvint alors de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lucius Malfoy, dans les cachots du Ministère de la Magie. À l'époque, il s'était dit que son jugement était mérité. Il avait repensé à tout ce que Lucius avait fait de mal autour de lui. Mais, à cet instant, devant l'expression dévastée de Draco, il ne se trouvait plus aucune excuse.

S'ils avaient été amis à ce moment-là, aurait-il défendu son père également ?

"Draco, ton père a pris des décisions qui l'ont conduit à Azkaban." rappela prudemment Harry. Il tentait de redonner du sens à sa décision, trop perturbé par ce qu'il ressentait. "Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire gracier, je n'avais pas d'arguments en sa faveur, je..."

"Fallait-il vraiment que ce soit la perpétuité ?"

Draco secoua la tête dans un geste machinal, un geste qui exprimait un désespoir sur lequel il peinait à mettre des mots. Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues, mais d'autres suivirent malgré lui.

"S'il avait eu une chance, un jour, de se réhabiliter... S'il avait eu de_ l'espoir _alors peut-être que..."

"Tu as raison." admit Harry. "J'aurais voulu penser à ça avant, considérer cette option, mais..."

"Mais tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire." termina Draco à sa place. "Tu détestais mon père. Tu pensais qu'il méritait sa place là-bas, pour le reste de ses jours. Pourquoi tu lui aurais donné une chance ?"

_Pour toi._

Harry ravala ses mots. Il tenait toujours dans sa main la lettre de Narcissa. Il était trop tard, maintenant. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Lucius Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas réécrire le passé.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco." déclara-t-il avec sincérité. "Je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ton père. Je sais ce que c'est, d'une certaine façon, même si j'étais trop jeune pour m'en rappeler."

Harry se releva. Il était resté là, affaissé sur lui-même, après que Draco l'ait repoussé.

"Maintenant il ne vivra que dans les souvenirs de ceux qui l'aimaient..." Harry s'approcha de Draco, sans savoir comment il allait être reçu. Prudemment, il posa une main sur son épaule. "Alors ne les efface pas." termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Draco baissa la tête, et son corps fut de nouveau secoué de sanglots. Il ne repoussa pas Harry. Sa colère était toujours présente, presque palpable tant elle faisait vibrer l'atmosphère autour de lui, mais elle semblait... Différente.

"Dumbledore a proposé de nous mettre à l'abri." avoua-t-il. "J'allais le tuer, et lui... Il a donné une porte de sortie à toute ma famille. C'est la seule chance que j'ai eu de sauver mon père, la seule."

Draco reprit la lettre de sa mère, qui était tâchée de ses larmes. Et alors Harry comprit en quoi sa colère était différente. Il avait changé de cible. Il se blâmait lui-même, désormais.

"Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter." poursuivit Draco. "J'avais tellement peur de décevoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Et mon père comptait sur moi, et il croyait en notre cause. Et j'y croyais, moi aussi."

Draco se releva, ce qui força Harry à s'écarter de son chemin. Il l'observait sans rien dire, troublé de le voir dans un tel état. D'une certaine façon, il avait préféré quand il l'accusait de tout. Il avait la triste habitude de se sentir responsable pour la mort des autres, de toute façon.

"Ton père n'a pas été réhabilité, mais toi tu le peux encore." rappela Harry, qui ne voulait pas que Draco perde espoir lui aussi. "Tu n'as jamais véritablement été dans le camp de Voldemort."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" explosa brusquement Draco, en faisant volte-face. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as raison à mon sujet ?"

Sa fureur était si soudaine et violente qu'Harry en resta un instant pétrifié.

"Je, je le sais..." bégaya-t-il. "J'étais là, le jour de ton procès."

"Et tu n'as jamais pensé que tout ce que j'avais dit ce jour-là, je l'avais dit pour sauver ma peau ?"

"Non, tu étais sincère." insista Harry. "Je te connais, Draco, nous sommes..."

"Amis ?"

Draco éclata d'un rire étrange, discordant. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient rougis par ses larmes.

"Je ne suis ton ami que parce que ma mère me l'a demandé !" assena-t-il. "Je ne fais que *t'utiliser*, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je suis un Mangemort, un vrai. J'ai torturé des gens, j'ai tué des gens. J'ai été marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres à tout jamais."

Harry encaissa le coup. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Draco avait changé d'avis, après avoir repoussé son amitié. Pourquoi il était revenu vers lui. Il avait pensé, naïvement peut-être, que Draco s'était réellement attaché à lui. Qu'il avait *voulu* cette amitié, une amitié sincère, comme celle qu'il avait avec Blaise et Pansy. Mais n'était-il qu'un outil à ses yeux, comme Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient été ?

"Non." rétorqua Harry. "Non, je refuse de croire ça."

Draco leva théâtralement les bras au ciel.

"Potter, on se tient à l'endroit même où j'ai regardé Dumbledore mourir !"

"Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu aurais dû saisir la chance qu'il t'a donnée ce jour-là."

"Oui." admit Draco, toujours furieux. "Si j'avais connu l'issue de cette guerre, je me serais servi de lui à ce moment-là, pour sauver ma famille. Je l'aurais utilisé lui aussi."

"J'étais là." avoua Harry. Il sentait la colère de Draco l'atteindre peu à peu. D'un geste, il désigna l'endroit où il s'était trouvé à l'époque. "J'étais caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité et Dumbledore m'avait jeté un sort pour m'empêcher de bouger. J'ai assisté à toute la scène sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver !"

Draco parut un instant troublé par cette information, mais il en profita ensuite pour repartir de plus belle dans son procès contre lui-même.

"Moi, j'étais libre de mes mouvements." répondit-il. "Et je l'ai regardé tomber du haut de cette Tour sans bouger le petit doigt pour l'aider."

"Tu étais terrifié." le défendit Harry. "Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Tu savais que ta famille allait mourir de la main de Voldemort lui-même si tu échouais dans ta mission."

Le visage de Draco était plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. La sueur plaquait ses cheveux sur son front. Harry remarqua à cet instant qu'il ne les avaient pas coupés depuis le début de l'année, depuis le procès, même, sans doute, et sa ressemblance avec Lucius ressortait d'autant plus.

Il se blâmait pour ce qui était arrivé à son père. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir envoyé à Azkaban pour sauver sa propre peau, et maintenant Lucius était mort. Il croyait que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il était responsable de la mort de son père. Voilà pourquoi il avait voulu tout oublier.

"Tu ne me connais pas." déclara froidement Draco, qui détacha son regard perdu dans le vide pour le poser sur Harry. "Ton cher Dumbledore te manque et tu essayes de prendre sa suite. Mais je ne suis pas une oeuvre de charité, Potter. Autrefois, tu me voyais plus clairement. Aujourd'hui tu es aveuglé par tes bonnes intentions, tu veux croire que tu peux me sauver. Tu veux croire que tu peux être Dumbledore. Mais tu n'as pas sauvé ma famille comme il le proposait. Si ma mère n'avait pas été là au bon moment, jamais tu n'aurais vu en nous autre chose que des Mangemorts, qui méritaient leur place à Azkaban. Et elle s'est servie de toi, elle aussi, tu sais. Elle voulait seulement me retrouver. Aujourd'hui, tu veux voir le bon en chacun, comme Dumbledore le faisait. Mais nous ne faisons pas le *bien*, nous utilisons les autres. Nous, les Malfoy. Nous, les fiers descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Tu crois que je suis quelqu'un de bien ? Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux, Potter. Je n'ai *jamais* été quelqu'un de bien. Et tu ne peux pas me sauver."

Sur ces mots, Draco se tourna vers le vide. Malgré l'émotion provoquée par son discours, et qui lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux, Harry réagit immédiatement. Il se précipita en avant, et entoura le torse de Draco de ses bras, l'empêchant de tomber. Il le tira en arrière, luttant contre lui, et ne le relâcha que lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés du bord.

"C'est fini, Potter, lâche moi !" hurla Draco en se débattant. Lorsqu'il réalisa que l'étreinte autour de lui s'était desserrée, il se releva aussitôt.

Là, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Son regard déterminé ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il n'allait pas lui permettre de se mettre en travers de son chemin une fois encore. Peu importe le moyen.

Harry glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et braqua à son tour sa baguette sur Draco. C'était le moment de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait. Peut-être cela lui remettrait-il les idées en place !

"Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?" le provoqua-t-il.

Draco eut un sourire mauvais.

"Petrificus Totalus !" s'écria-t-il.

Harry bloqua le sortilège avec un bouclier, tout en tâchant d'ignorer sa peine. Draco comptait-il vraiment le forcer à regarder, impuissant, quelqu'un d'autre basculer du haut de cette Tour ?

"Oh, par Merlin." s'agaça Draco. "Expelliarmus !"

La baguette bondit de la main d'Harry, qui ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait espéré.

"Ce sort est moins minable que je ne le pensais." déclara Draco, triomphant. "Peut-être que tu avais raison de l'utiliser contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout."

Alors qu'il allait de nouveau se tourner vers le vide, Draco s'immobilisa. Ses doigts parcouraient la baguette qu'il venait de récupérer. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir en détacher son regard.

"C'est la tienne." confirma Harry.

Il combla la distance qui le séparait de Draco, qui eut un geste de recul. Il sembla vouloir se battre à nouveau, mais lorsqu'il leva la main, ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur sa baguette, et il hésita.

"Elle est à toi." déclara Harry. "Je te l'ai prise par la force au Manoir Malfoy, alors elle m'a appartenu tout ce temps. Mais tu l'as regagnée par la bataille, alors tu es de nouveau son propriétaire légitime."

Harry posa sa main près de celle de Draco, qui tenait toujours fermement sa baguette. Il caressa machinalement le bois d'aubépine, agréable et familier sous ses doigts.

"C'est la baguette qui n'a _pas_ tué Dumbledore, en haut de cette Tour. Et c'est la baguette qui _a _tué Voldemort. Et elle est à toi."

Draco semblait lutter contre des sentiments contradictoires. Harry sentait qu'il le tenait, qu'il avait rétabli un lien entre eux, mais ce lien était fragile. Instinctivement, il leva la manche de la chemise de Draco et toucha la Marque des Ténèbres.

"Non." protesta Draco, mais il était trop tard. Il tressaillit au contact, comme s'il s'attendait à être douloureusement appelé par son maître. Mais rien ne se produisit.

De son autre main, Harry releva les cheveux épars sur son front, dévoilant sa cicatrice.

"Moi aussi, j'ai été marqué par Voldemort à tout jamais." fit-il remarquer. "Mais ces marques ne nous définissent pas."

Une larme tomba sur la main d'Harry, celle qui reposait toujours sur l'horrible tatouage. Puis d'autres se mirent à couler, comme un flot de chagrin intarissable.

"Draco..." murmura Harry, la gorge serrée. "On se ressemble, tu ne le vois pas ? Je comprends peut-être mieux que personne ce que tu ressens envers toi-même, parce que je le ressens envers moi-même aussi. Je me blâme pour la mort d'êtres chers à mes yeux. Je croyais en mon mentor, en sa cause, et il m'a trahi. Il ne l'a pas fait avec plaisir, mais il m'a envoyé à une mort presque certaine. Je me croyais en sécurité, mais tout a été bouleversé. Et, crois moi, j'ai voulu mourir, rester de l'autre côté. Mais je savais que je devais tuer Voldemort. Il n'avait ni culpabilité, ni amour, ni aucun reste d'humanité. Il était le mal incarné. Aucun Mangemort, même Bellatrix Lestrange ou Fenrir Greyback, n'en était arrivé là. Je ne suis pas revenu pour tuer tous les partisans de Voldemort, je ne suis pas revenu pour vous éradiquer et vous faire payer le prix de votre allégeance mal placée. Je suis revenu pour tuer Voldemort, parce que c'était la seule chose que j'étais supposé faire, la seule chose qui avait encore du sens..."

Harry sentit qu'il butait sur ses mots. Il n'avait jamais dit tout cela à voix haute avant, il ne savait même pas qu'il l'avait en lui. À cet instant, seul le contact de la peau de Draco sous ses doigts lui permettait de ne pas se perdre dans la violence de ses émotions.

"Je veux un monde de paix, pas de vengeance." reprit-il. "Je ne réalisais pas que je pouvais décider, ou plutôt je n'ai jamais voulu le faire. J'étais dans le déni. Il y avait déjà eu trop de vies entre mes mains, alors je me cachais chez les Weasley en m'appitoyant sur mon sort, pendant que Kingsley décidait du sort des partisans de Voldemort. Je ne voulais plus rien avoir à voir avec tout ça, mais quand je t'ai vu dans le journal... Quand j'ai su que tu allais être jugé à ton tour... J'ai ressenti le besoin de m'impliquer à nouveau. Ce n'était pas seulement à propos de ta mère et de la dette que j'avais envers elle. C'était aussi à propos de toi. Il existait un lien entre Voldemort et moi, puisque j'étais son Horcruxe. J'ai eu des visions de toi torturant des gens. J'ai su que tu n'y prenais aucun plaisir. Tu n'avais jamais eu le choix, et je voulais te défendre, mais tu l'as très bien fait toi-même. Et je pense savoir pourquoi ton père, lui, n'a rien dit pour justifier ses actes. Je pense qu'il avait déjà abandonné. Je regrette sincèrement pour Lucius, Draco. Tout le monde devrait garder l'espoir d'une rédemption. À ton tour de t'accrocher à cet espoir, maintenant."

Lorsque le silence retomba, Harry sentit Draco tomber, comme si ses jambes ne supportaient plus son poids. Il l'accompagna dans sa chute et l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne le lâcha pas, même lorsque Draco laissa libre cours à sa peine et se mit à pleurer de nouveau, la tête contre son torse. Au contraire, il le serra un peu plus fort, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

Il avait vu sa méchanceté, sa cruauté parfois. Il avait vu son arrogance. Mais il avait aussi vu ses doutes. Son amour pour ses parents. Sa culpabilité. Son coeur.

Il avait vu son coeur.

OoO

Lorsque Draco s'éveilla, il était enroulé dans sa couverture, dans son lit à baldaquin. Le rideau n'était pas tiré, et il voyait l'aube poindre à l'horizon. Sur sa table de nuit reposaient deux baguettes et un parchemin roulé. Il les observa un long moment, en se sentant lointain, détaché. Finalement, il se leva. Il le fit silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller Blaise, qui dormait encore profondément.

Il tira délicatement sa valise de sous son lit. Il saisit tout d'abord le parchemin, la lettre de sa mère. Il le dissimula sous des vêtements et des fournitures scolaires, s'assura de ne plus retomber dessus par hasard. Puis sa main se tendit vers les baguettes. Il serra celle d'aubépine contre son coeur et jeta négligemment l'autre dans sa valise. Puis il remit ses affaires en place, le souffle court mais le coeur en paix.

Il s'habilla avec soin et brossa ses cheveux. Il s'assura que sa cravate était correctement nouée, puis il quitta le dortoir. Tel un fantôme, il traversa le château en direction de la volière. Le jour avançait maintenant, et les autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à se lever à leur tour. Ils se dirigeraient dans la Grande Salle, et le courrier du matin leur apprendrait la mort de Lucius Malfoy. Draco pouvait déjà imaginer les murmures et les regards lancés dans sa direction.

Mais son père n'était plus, et sa place n'était pas dans la Grande Salle avec les autres élèves.

Draco pénétra dans la volière. Il chercha Orion du regard, mais le hibou le trouva en premier. Il s'envola pour le rejoindre et se posa sur son bras.

"Tu vas devoir attendre un instant." prévint doucement Draco.

Il fit glisser son sac de son épaule. Il s'agenouilla pour l'ouvrir et repoussa les vêtements et les manuels pour trouver de l'encre et un morceau de parchemin. Il écrivit en équilibre sur son genou, comme il l'avait fait pour tant d'autres lettres.

_Maman,_

_Je serais là dès que possible._

_Je t'aime aussi._

_Draco._

Orion s'impatientait. Draco glissa le message entre ses serres et lui fit signe de partir. Le hibou lui donna un coup de bec amical avant de s'envoler.

Draco rangea ses affaires et se releva. Il remit son sac sur son épaule, dont les muscles protestèrent à cause du poids inhabituel. Il ignora cette vague douleur et reprit son chemin dans les couloirs. Au loin, il entendait l'agitation, le bruit des pas, le brouhaha des conversations. Il n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit sa route avec détermination.

Il trouva Minerva McGonagall devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de la Directrice. Elle était comme toujours tirée à quatre épingles et semblait sur le point de partir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle parut surprise en découvrant Draco devant elle. Un exemplaire de la Gazette dépassait de la poche de sa robe. Son regard était chargé de compassion. De toute évidence, elle était déjà au courant.

"Mon père est mort." déclara Draco, malgré tout. "Je demande à rentrer quelques jours auprès de ma mère pour l'aider à traverser ces moments difficiles."

McGonagall se pinça les lèvres. Mais ce n'était pas son expression sévère habituelle, c'était quelque chose de très différent. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'elle répondit.

"Bien sûr." accepta-t-elle. "Suivez moi, je vais communiquer avec votre tante par le biais de ma cheminée."

Elle aboya un mot de passe à la gargouille, qui se décala pour lui laisser le passage. Draco la suivit docilement. Dans son esprit, il était déjà parti. Il était déjà auprès de sa mère. Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, après tout ce qu'Harry lui avait dit... Il ne savait plus où il en était, mais une sorte de paix s'était installée en lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi l'avenir allait ressembler, mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Malgré ces heures sombres, le chemin devant lui s'était éclairé.


End file.
